Childhood Dreams
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: Sequel to 'Sweet Lullaby'. Tony reverts, and when it's clear there is nothing to do, he is adopted, and becomes 'Anthony D. Gibbs'. Long chapters of snapshots in their lives. Obviously contains Gibbs/Tony Father/Son
1. Intro

**Hey :) Long awaited sequel here for 'Sweet Lullaby' :D Well… maybe not 'long awaited' exactly but hey ;) Little notice here; I'm trying not to do another multi-chapter thing, so I'm aiming for about 10 chapters. I'll try and make 'em as long as possible though :)  
And I just thought I'd say again, thanks for the nomination for the NCIS awards for this story's prequel :)  
ALSO, thank FiveForFighting09for the title, based on Nelly Furtardo's song 'Childhood Dreams' - the lyrics are actually kinda apt :)**

Tony ruffled his hair and smiled to himself. It was one of those days that just seemed to make even the grimmest person absolutely euphoric. He strolled out of NCIS, beaming at some 'Baggy-Bunnies' who were strutting past him, making them giggle and blush. Passing the Boss's car, he grinned slightly when he saw that the car seat he had used over 2 months ago was still there. Was it because he didn't want to let the memories go too soon, or just hadn't got round to getting rid of it yet? Tony felt a small pull in his stomach as he thought this, hoping with all his heart that Gibbs just couldn't find it in himself to let those days go just yet.

"Tony!" He turned and grinned to whoever had shouted him, and beamed even brighter when it turned out to be Abby, bouncing after him, the bright, cheerful weather obviously affecting her too,

"Hey Abbs, got plans for tonight?" He asked warmly, paying no attention to when she took his hand in her own – he was well used to her lack of physical boundaries by now.

"Don't tell me you forgot Tony!" She cried out, looking horrified, "Tonight's our first movie night since Tony Junior disappeared!" She looked at him, and saw that he was grinning, his eyes twinkling with humour. Hitting him slightly in the stomach, she yelled out,

"Not funny to make me think you've forgotten DiNozzo!" He grinned at her, ruffling his hair again before replying,

"Sorry Abbs, won't happen again," He winked at her and flashed his white teeth while smiling, causing all of her anger to evaporate as she smiled back,

"Ok, ok… So which movie have you picked?" They got to his car and he unlocked it, going into the glove compartment and pulling out a DVD,

"It's really cool, one of the classics…" He tailed off and scowled, causing Abby to look around, thinking he had seen an ex-girlfriend or something,

"What?" She asked, "What is it?" He pointed to a sticker stuck to the back windscreen of his beloved car. Abby stifled her giggles, knowing how upset Tony was at his car being violated in such a manner. Nevertheless, it was rather funny to see a typical jock car with a 'Baby on Board' sticker on it.

"Kate…" He growled out, glancing around to see if she was lurking somewhere, wondering how her prank was playing out.

He'd been getting things like this for months, and although most of the fun in it had eventually just diminished and they were actually struggling to recall what had happened, neither Kate nor McGee were letting him forget it. He'd thought that they had just (Finally) given up, as they'd said nothing relating to this for about a week, which was why he was so happy today. Yet another day of serene nothingness, a feeling he guessed Abby felt as well (She hated it when members of the team fought).

"I think it's a total chick magnet," Abby said to him, to try and take his mind off it. He glanced over to her and furrowed his eyebrows, asking for an explanation, "Loads of girls love it that men can have fast cars and be all macho, but who're in touch with their feminine side. I mean, have you ever seen anyone but a woman with one of those on their car?"

"That is true…" Tony mumbled, contemplating this newest revelation. Abby grinned and ripped it down for him,

"Come on!" She said excitedly, as Tony opened the door for her and bowed, letting her get in first, "This film looks awesome!" He grinned as he went round to the driver's side,

"Yeah, I've never seen it before, but come on; if it's called 'Blood Feast' it must be good." Abby grinned, always a fan of the horrors.

Tony started the car, just as he saw Gibbs arrive at his own car, in the space near Tony's. He grinned and backed out the space, not knowing the impact it would have on his Boss. It was the same thing that had a strange effect on everyone in the agency at the moment; his eyes. They stayed stubbornly childlike and innocent, bright green at the first glance but looking again you found it was a more subtle dark colour. But as soon as you saw them it made you feel better, as though your whole day was full of sunshine and rainbows.

For Gibbs, it was just a rush of memories. A constant slideshow in his head of various snapshots. He no longer had the _actual_ snapshots - they had gone when Tony himself had. Gibbs remembered the night all too clearly...

**--Flashback--**

_Tony had just finished in the bathroom. It was late at night, and he was leaving Gibbs's house in the morning to finally get back to his own, he just couldn't wait. The only problem was, he'd noticed that whenever he went to do something; like pour himself a drink or use the bathroom - he was constantly aware of Gibbs keeping a close eye. Not in the sense of watching him while he went to the bathroom, 'cause that would just be weird, but in the sense that he was looking out for him, ready to run in there and comfort the younger man._

_The last night though, Tony decided to say something. While washing his hands he was positive he heard a creak on the landing outside the bathroom. Towelling his hands dry, he raised his voice and said,_

_"Listen, Gibbs - I get it that you still feel the need to make sure I'm okay, and I don't mind really, but it's just when I feel like I can't do anything for myself, y'know?" He stuck the towel back on the rail and opened the door, "I mean, it's kind of off-putting when you're constantly checking..." He tailed off, realising there was no one there, "..Up on me?" _

_Gazing around the empty corridor, his shoulders slumped slightly as Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged, pretending not to care, but felt rather dejected as he walked slowly back to the guest room. Okay, he had just been complaining about how he wasn't being given enough freedom and independence, but he felt that he should have had to fight **more **for it._

_Gibbs had been watching his little display from his room. The door had been open slightly so he had heard Tony's outburst when he thought the older man was outside the room. He smiled sadly as Tony's shoulders slumped dejectedly and wanted to do nothing more than run to him and give him a hug - a feeling which made him shudder. Had he really changed that much? All because he had taken care of a baby for a week, he had suddenly turned into a huge softie who would drop everything if his Senior Field Agent's knee was badly scraped._

**--End Flashback--**

Gibbs shook his head and unlocked the car, before stopping and bending down, picking something up off the ground. It was the 'Baby on Board' sticker that had been stuck up in Tony's car. He hadn't known that, and hadn't seen it up there, but he guessed straight away where it was probably from. He threw it onto the passenger seat in his car, realising for the first time that he still had the car seat there. He rolled his eyes, knowing that if Abby saw that she'd immediately start cooing and saying he was finding it hard to let go.

--

"C'mon DiNozzo, the beer'll be warm by the time you get back here!" Abby yelled good naturedly, lounging on Tony's sofa. They'd put the film on and were about half way through when they'd ran out of alcohol (Well, within reaching distance) so Tony had paused the film and headed to the fridge. Leaning against it, he shook his head. It was probably his consumption of beer, but he felt really light-headed. Shaking his head once more for luck, he pulled a smile onto his face and yelled back,

"Just coming Abbs! I'm just... y'know - coming." He sighed, not bothering to come up with an excuse. However, that one seemed to do it, and he brought a six-pack back with him, already pulling one out of its plastic ring,

"Mmm, you're the best Tony!" Abby giggled, before jumping up herself as there was a knock on the door, "I'll get this," She insisted, seeing Tony reach for his wallet, "You got the movie and beer." Tony shrugged and lowered himself onto the sofa, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn't been sleeping very well since he'd turned back, and really, he hadn't been eating all that much either. That was why he'd waited so long until another movie night. When no one else was there, it was easy for him to skip meals; but every movie night with Abby they ordered pizza, and he always ended up eating more than half of it.

She came back to the sofa, a large pizza box in her hands as she sat down,

"Okay, we can play it now." She said delightedly, feeling on top of the world. She had beer, pizza, a horror film and she was resting against one of her most favourite people in the world. Short of purring like a cat to show her enthusiasm, she merely reached her arms over and gave Tony a warm hug, trying to convey all of her emotions in that one gesture. Tony chuckled and grinned at her, not really the kind of person who would offer a hug back, even for a woman. He glanced over to the box, which was tilting precariously on Abby's knee. She saw where he was looking and beamed,

"Help yourself," She offered, and pushed the box over, "I got your favourite." He smiled at her and pulled a piece out, by no means the largest piece, but he knew Abby would know something was up if he pulled the smallest piece out. Chewing as slowly as possible, he rested his head on Abby's shoulder as they finished watching the movie, still sipping and eating in a companionable silence.

Soon, Abby was rubbing her stomach in a surrendering gesture,

"Oh man," She moaned happily, "I won't be able to eat for another week!" She glanced across at Tony, shocked to see that A) There was still half the pizza left, and B) He had fallen asleep. He'd never done that before on one of their nights, even when they'd both been completely mottled. What's more, she couldn't be sure, given the fact that he was lying in an awkward position, but she could swear he was sucking his thumb. She bit her lip to stop the giggles she knew would escape, and immediately decided not to tell anyone. He would just get yet more grief from everyone and she knew it wasn't a regular thing with him, he was probably still feeling the after effects from the whole 'Sweet Lullaby' thing.

Grabbing her coat when she saw the time, she decided it would be best if she went home. Patting Tony's shoulder and kissing his head, she switched the TV off before walking out the apartment. She made sure to lock the door behind her, posting the keys back through. Shaking her head fondly, she stumbled down the stairs to get a taxi.

--

Tony stretched happily as he woke up. Light was pouring through the curtains he hadn't closed last night and he sat up happily. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. Why else would a pair of trousers fall off the sofa in defeat? It felt like he'd been sat on them all night. Groaning and guessing it was just Abby messing about he sat up even more and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. Pulling them back a minute, he gazed at them.

They were a lot... _chubbier_ than they had been before.

His eyes popped out of his skull as he realised that his TV seemed a lot taller than when he'd fallen asleep. And his feet could have reached the other end of the sofa when stretched vertically on it, but now he was, they barely reached even a quarter of the way down. Panicking now, he tried to swing his legs around to get off the furniture. As soon as he did that he felt himself fall off. Hitting the floor with a _thud_ he felt his eyes fill with tears. Now _that _was odd. Okay, the shortness he was feeling was confusing but nothing compared with the feeling of vulnerability he was having just then.

Finally, when he plopped back on his backside on his living room floor, completely naked and bewildered, he got a look at himself in his TV screen. Jaw dropping, he reached over to where his phone was on the table and pressed speedial.

--

Gibbs was in a bad mood. Sat at his desk, with a coffee that the newbie at Starbucks (Who didn't know the meaning of the term 'strong') had poured out. To top it off, DiNozzo was late. By 20 minutes, Gibbs was prepared to yell at him when he finally strolled in, but when it reached an hour, he was worrying slightly.

He knew he was just over-reacting, and that Tony would probably be fine; but Gibbs ground his teeth and glanced at the clock every minute until his phone went off. Glancing at the caller ID, he opened his phone and yelled,

"There had better be a good reason for this DiNozzo!" Kate winced, knowing Tony was probably hungover from his night with Abby.

_"Err... Boss, I got a bit of a problem here, it's kinda... small and... naked. And it keeps getting distracted by the alarm on my bedside table." _

"Tony... what?"

_"Don't suppose you could come and pick me up, could ya Boss? I'm not really feeling myself right now..." _He ended the call and Gibbs knuckled his forehead in agitation. It sounded as though his agent was drugged, but he knew that Tony had had a movie night with Abby last night, and if he was still hungover or drunk... there would be hell to pay.

"Kate, with me."

"What's happened?"

"DiNozzo." Kate glanced at McGee, who looked back, his face nervous.

--

As they were going up the stairs to Tony's apartment, Gibbs's phone rang. Wondering why Abby was calling him as he looked at the ID, he flipped the phone open,

"Abbs?"

_"Gibbs! You have to come quickly! I left my purse at Tony's last night, and when I came back to get it, he wouldn't answer the door, and he hasn't been out to get his paper. You **have **to come here!"_

"We're behind you Abbs." He said, ending the call. She jumped and turned around, looking extremely confused. Shoving her phone back in her pocket, she flew to Gibbs,

"I don't know how you did that, but open the door!" He raised an eyebrow at her, but jiggled the doorknob, and yelled,

"Tony! I know you're in there, so answer!" He thought he heard a very faint yell, but it was drowned out by the alarm he had mentioned on the phone. Why hadn't he turned it off? Backing away, Gibbs ran at the door, putting his full force into it. He managed to break it down, and as it swung open on its broken hinges, Gibbs stared at the scene in front of him.

It was quite nostalgic. All he really saw was a small toddler (Smaller than before?) sitting on the floor, a shirt over him. He was chewing it idily, like he had nothing better to do. Gibbs almost collapsed right there, unsure what was going on, but walked forward. Saying behind him,

"Abbs, go turn that alarm off." He approached the baby cautiously, as if convinced it was a trick. However, Tony looked up and saw that Gibbs was now crouching down in front of him. Slwoly, Tony put the shirt down and crawled over to Gibbs, his mouth wobbling and his eyes filling with tears. Gibbs scooped him up carefully and whispered,

"Hey, no need for tears, ok?" Tony nodded, but stuck his head in Gibbs's shirt, starting to sob a little anyway. To be honest Gibbs couldn't blame him, he once again had the body and emotions of an 18 month old. At least, that's what Gibbs thought, the baby seemed lighter and smaller than before.

Abby appeared at his shoulder, her face confused, but she grinned delightedly at the scene.

"Hey Tony," She said softly, "Don't worry, I'll get you some clothes." She rushed off to his bedroom, and Gibbs stared as she came back with some of the clothes he'd warn two months ago. At Gibbs's questioning glance, she smiled and said,

"I didn't want to throw them away, so I kept some."

"In _his _apartment?" She shrugged at his question and brought a towel as well. This one Gibbs understood as she passed him it, while Tony still wasn't sure what was going on,

"Abby?" He whimpered pathetically, "What's happening?" She stroked his cheek as Gibbs put the towel on him first and answered,

"I don't know sweetie, but we're going to do all we can to fix it, okay?"

"Why am I wearing a towel?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

"We don't have any diapers Tony." He groaned and didn't say anything else apart from,

"What're we going to do?" He was fully dressed at this point and looked towards Gibbs who now had him sat on his lap. Gibbs wavered, unsure of what to do. Kate answered for him, from where she was stood, open mouthed in the doorway,

"We'll call that woman again, Melissa - she'll do something." Gibbs nodded, hitting himself mentally for not thinking of that earlier. He felt Tony start to cry again, and jogged him up and down as they went to the car, the car seat now a blessing than anything,

"Go to sleep Tony, you're exhausted." Gibbs said, running his fingers through the baby's hair as he did what he was told and dropped off to sleep, his thumb in his mouth. Abby was shaking by the time they were driving,

"I should have known something was wrong!" She wailed, "He fell asleep last night and I think he was sucking his thumb, and his eyes were always hinky since last time..." They all nodded, each of them noticing his eyes were different in the past month or so.

"It's no one's fault Abbs," Gibbs said to her calmly, glancing down at Tony every so often, "Let's just focus on getting him back." She nodded but still bit her thumb as they drove into the NCIS car park, Kate talking on the phone,

"Mrs Morrow? Hi, it's Special Agent Kate Todd, from NCIS? Yes, hello, how are you? I'm fine, I just need to - you remember Tony? Tony DiNozzo?" Gibbs guessed Melissa had answere in the affirmative, "Well, he'd kind of..." She paused, not knowing the correct word,

"Reverted? Regressed?" Abby offered, getting a smile from Kate.

"Yeah, reverted. Can you help?" She jumped as the phone made a loud noise, supposedly Melissa swearing as loud as possible, "Er, yeah we're at the office. Ok, See you in a minute." She glanced over to Gibbs, who was unstrapping Tony,

"She's already in the building, needed to talk to her Uncle."

--

Several agents stared as Gibbs walked into the building with a baby. It looked like the one he had a few months ago, his nephew, but this one looked smaller, thinner. Gibbs growled at a few who were staring and he muttered to Kate,

"Go and get Ducky and tell him to meet us in MTAC." She nodded and walked off, pulling McGee with her so she could tell him what happened. Abby followed Gibbs, and stamped her foot when he told her to go,

"No way Gibbs!" She argued angrily, "I want to know what we can do about this." He shook his head but didn't stop her following him in. Immediately, as soon as the door closed Melissa ran over, her eyes looking sorrowful and regretful,

"Agent Gibbs! I'm so _so _sorry for all of this! I don't know what happened! Obviously you would have seen if he was going to have a relapse, so I..."

"We think we did," Gibbs told her, "His eyes were really childlike and bright, they aren't usually like that." She nodded and still looked like she was about to cry. Abby picked up on this and asked, cautiously,

"Are you okay?" She bit her lip, and looked down when she talked,

"I'm sorry. So sorry. But I, I really thought that I'd finished the antidote... But I obviously haven't. And I was looking through some notes I made a few weeks ago... I- I don't know how to tell you this, but... I can't make another cure. There just isn't... it's not possible." Director Morrow put his hand on her shoulder as she said this, and watched his agent's faces.

Gibbs's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. He realised he was feeling light headed, and sat down on one of the chairs. Tony was completely silent. He'd woken up as they were going up the stairs towards MTAC and now wasn't sure whether he was still dreaming or not. Gibbs rested a soft hand on the baby's head as he could feel him shaking. He was in shock himself, but Tony's was much more dire.

"Are you... are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Gibbs croaked, feeling Tony started to sob quietly. He'd just lost everything; his job, his friends, his apartment... The only thing still here was...

"Gibbs, we need to do something," Abby whispered. Although she loved baby Tony, she'd miss her friend. The thought that their last movie night was yesterday made her want to cry.

"Jethro, I may have a solution..." The Director offered, gently pulling his neice away from the firing line, who looked pretty miserable. Gibbs looked up at him eagerly, as did Tony, who still stayed cuddled into Gibbs,

"What?"

"Well, not to bring him back... I'm sorry Gibbs, but you have to face the fact that your agent is gone. Yes, he may have his adult thoughts and memories, but if he has to grow up normally, he'll never be your agent again."

"So I am definitely going to grow up?" Tony asked. The Director nodded and said,

"Obviously we don't want anything to happen to him, so we could have him adopted." Tony scowled,

"If you think I'm going to be sent to some foster home in the middle of nowhere with people _cooing _at me, you've got..." The Director held up his hand,

"I was maybe suggesting... Agent Gibbs?"

"What?" Gibbs yelped, "I can't... be - I'd technically be his father Tom, he wouldn't..." Gibbs looked down into Tony's eyes and saw peacefulness there. It looked as though he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

"What do you think Tony?" He asked the baby, "How do you feel about being my son?" Abby bit back a spurt of tears and a huge beam as Tony smiled at Gibbs, showing how he didn't mind. At all. Abby knew how they both felt about each other, but would it last?

"I can make a cover story you know," The Director said conversationally, "And I'll have to brief all the agents here, but apart from that, it should be pretty simple."

"You can do that?" Tony asked, his voice quiet, "You can actually make it so that it's like there never was a Tony DiNozzo?" The Director nodded,

"Only a Tony Gibbs." Gibbs felt rather emotional hearing that, but looked back down at Tony. He shrugged and said,

"Your call kid." Tony bit his lip - but he nodded without hesitation. Getting a small hug, he smiled at Gibbs and said sweetly,

"So do I get to call you 'Daddy'?" He got a small slap on the head and the doors of MTAC opened, with Ducky, Kate and McGee coming through. As they were filled in, Ducky chortled as they got to the bit about Tony being adopted.

"You're in for quite a ride young Anthony," He said, "Let me just check you over, Kate said you looked thinner." Tony looked down guiltily,

"I haven't been eating too well," He mumbled, "I guess I've lost weight." He could feel Gibbs moan behind him and got the message - he'd be force-fed at Gibbs's house - no, at _their _house.

"Hmm," Ducky continued, "You could fit into a 10 month old's clothes young man. You need to gain weight."

"Don't worry about that Duck," Tony answered, "I reckon Gibbs'll put a tube through my nose if all else fails." Director Morrow came forward with some pieces of paper,

"Just sign those," He told Gibbs, "And it'll be as if you've always had Anthony D. Gibbs as your son." Tony wriggled excitedly as Gibbs signed them, and it was suddenly official.

He was now Gibbs's son.

**It might take a _long _time to update, what with me not being able to wait until another story finishes 0.o So basically, this story'll be snapshots in their lives together. As said at the begininng, they'll all hopefully be decent lengths :) Review? xxxx**


	2. The Terrible Two's?

**I love my cousin ^^ Not in the, y'know - THAT sense, but he just fixed my computer :) A moment of silence.... And now we can resume as normal :D I still feel bad this took so long though ;) Ah well, it's here now ;)**

**I guess it's safe to say that from here on in it'll be very AU, with the timing and all. Plus, by the time this fic's finished, Gibbs and Ducky would be very old lol. But it'll seem like they're the same ages since the beginning. I just couldn't bear to have any character deaths :S This may change later on, depending on my mood lol.**

**And now, without any more ado…**

It had been an astonishing 2 months since Gibbs had adopted Tony. Now, as Gibbs lay awake on the night of his new son's 2nd birthday, he floated back to the first day; the day they went home…

**--Flashback—**

_Gibbs kept glancing over to Tony in the car, biting his lip. It wasn't that it was awkward between them, it was just that he still wasn't sure whether this was what Tony actually wanted. Okay, it was better than the alternative of having some stranger adopt him, but what if Tony might have actually rather taken his chances with that?_

_Tony was staring out of the window, all of his old insecurities flooding back. What if Gibbs had only agreed to adopt him because there was no one else? Sitting up slightly straighter in his car seat, Tony suddenly remembered their discussion before this, when he'd admitted to Gibbs that he wished he was his son, and Gibbs had answered this with the wish he was Tony's father. And now he was._

_Tony glanced over and gave a tiny, nervous smile. Gibbs returned it soft one of his own, and hesitantly said,_

"_Tony, I know how much you're going to miss… everything, your work, your nights with Abby, all those girls… I just… I promise to make everything as easy for you as I can."_

"_Can I help with investigations?" He asked, praying that Gibbs would say yes,_

"_I suppose so, as long as you don't go into Tony Junior and try and eat some evidence." Gibbs only half-joked,_

_Tony looked down at his lap and sighed, "It's not as if I have a choice now though," He said mournfully, "It's probably all I'm ever going to be." Gibbs didn't say anything until he had pulled up at his – no, __**their**__ house. Turning off the engine, he reached over and undid Tony's belt, pulling him over so he was sat on the older man's knee,_

"_Hey, you'll grow up, and soon it'll be just like it used to be."_

"_No it won't. By the time I'm old enough to join NCIS – again - there'll be a brand new team. Hell, McGee'll be sat at my desk and Kate'll be ordering coffee and slapping him on the head."_

"_And where am I in all this?" Gibbs asked softly, carrying Tony to the door of the house,_

"_This'll be in about 25 years Gibbs, I know everyone thinks that you're invincible, but I don't think you can beat age." Gibbs nodded to himself, thinking. He honestly hadn't given himself any thought. He'd been so concerned about Tony, he hadn't paused to think that he might not live to even see the kid __**graduate**__, let alone join NCIS. Okay, he wasn't exactly __**old **__old, but he would be a good age by that time._

"_Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it." He answered, and took Tony into the living room,_

"_You got new furniture." Tony noticed, seeing the rocking recliner in the corner of the room. He felt drawn to it, but stayed where he was, still feeling like a stranger or a guest in the house. Gibbs nodded and said,_

"_I'll go sort your room," He went to go out the room, but saw Tony still staring at the recliner. Reaching over, he touched the baby on the shoulder and said,_

"_You're allowed to use it you know." Tony blushed and nodded, toddling over towards it when Gibbs was out of the room. Pulling himself onto it, he felt an overwhelming feeling of peace flow over him. The rocking was slow and regular, relaxing him and letting him slowly drift off to sleep, curling himself up into a ball. His thumb started to snake it's way towards his mouth, making him suddenly sit bolt upright, staring at it in horror. That's when it __**properly**__ hit him. He was never going to change back. He'd be stuck like this for a good few years before he grew out of the habit. He'd have to grow up, living with Gibbs for most of it. He now had a dad. Something he hadn't had since he was about 12. Ever since he'd been cut off from the DiNozzo family he'd longed for a __**proper **__dad, one who helped with homework or comforted you if you fell over. Then when he'd joined NCIS, he'd found a man who he aspired to be like, one who he would have done anything to gain a 'Good job' from. _

_Without knowing, he'd started crying. It was soft at first, holding his hands over his eyes and completely soundless, but it progressed to a dull sobbing, curled up on the rocking chair,_

"_Hey, hey – what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he made his way back into the room, from moving some furniture upstairs. Tony tried to stop, rubbing at his eyes forlornly and hiccupping._

"_Nothing, I'm fine…" He whispered, wishing it was true. Gibbs picked him up for a moment so he himself could sit on the recliner, with Tony on his lap,_

"_You can tell me you know." He said, rubbing the baby's back in comfort and resting one hand on his hair. Tony sniffed and whispered,_

"_You're my dad now…" Gibbs nodded, but was frowning, wondering if he had made a mistake, "So really, I should be calling you 'Dad' or 'Daddy' or something, right?" Gibbs chuckled,_

"_You don't have to call me anything like that if you don't want to. 'Gibbs' and 'Boss' do just fine." Tony glanced up at him, rubbing his eyes,_

"_Is it weird that I want to call you 'Daddy?" Gibbs smiled at him, continuing to rub his back,_

"_Not at all - I technically __**am**__ your dad now. I signed the adoption forms." Tony nodded, this time allowing his thumb into his mouth – he was shattered,_

"_So what were the tears for?" Gibbs asked, gently standing up to put the tired baby in bed. Tony shrugged,_

"_Never had a good dad before…" Gibbs smiled and patted his back,_

"_I promise kid – I'm going to be a good dad to you."_

"_I know" Tony replied, before dropping off to sleep._

_--_**End Flashback--**

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, knocking on his son's door. Entering, he saw that the curtains were still closed and the toddler was still asleep, the bedcovers completely covering him apart from some tufts of dark hair peeping through. Smiling, Gibbs went over and sat on the bed. Shaking Tony's shoulder slightly, he whispered,

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." Tony mumbled something but sat up, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of any sleep. Gibbs grinned at him and presented him with a wrapped package,

"Happy birthday Son." Tony beamed; all thoughts of still being tired gone as he jumped out of the bed and hugged Gibbs's legs.

"Thanks!" He said, sitting down on the soft, carpeted floor and starting to tear the paper. Gibbs smiled as Tony opened the present and gasped with delight. A model of Magnum P.I's car - a remote control version - tumbled out of the wrapping. Tony bounced up off the floor and climbed onto Gibbs's lap,

"It's the best! Can I play with it now?" He begged, having not had many toys during the first few months of living with Gibbs. Everyone had wanted to get him some, but Gibbs had said that they had to wait until his birthday. Abby had, of course, insisted on having a party, and as Tony loved the idea as well, Gibbs had relented. They were going to have a barbecue in the back garden, the weather working perfectly in their favour on the warm, sunny June morning.

"It needs some batteries. Come downstairs for breakfast and we'll put them in then." Tony laughed with delight as his dad picked him up from where he had been sat and twirled him around in the air, tickling him as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Tony giggled some more at the banners around the house. Gibbs wasn't really a fan of balloons and banners, but Abby had insisted they give him a proper party, which meant the complete works. A stack of cards was on the table next to Tony's chair, and a small stack of presents next to that. He smiled happily and clambered onto his chair, wriggling around excitedly (Although he tried to act patient) while Gibbs gave him a cup of juice.

"How do pancakes sound?" He asked Tony, who nodded and whined,

"When can I open them?" Gibbs laughed and answered,

"You can do it now, just make sure you put all the paper in the bin." Tony agreed happily and started to open the cards first. The first one was from Jackson Gibbs, who had been told what had happened a few days after it did. He now fully relaxed into a 'Grandpa' role once more and was more than happy to both send cards and presents and turn up for his new Grandson's birthday party. The card (Like most of them) was blue, with a huge number '2' on it. Inside, he'd written, '_Happy birthday Tony, I hope you have a brilliant day, and enjoy your present_'.

Gibbs had smiled when that card had fallen through the letter box, with a small note attached to it saying he would indeed be coming for the party.

"Cool!" He heard Tony cry, and turned round to see that Jackson had sent a small bubble-making machine, that would blow out bubbles and probably keep him amused for hours.

"We'll set it up this afternoon, okay?" He said, moving it to one side to put down a plate of pancakes drizzled in syrup in front of Tony. The toddler started eating quickly, eager to open the rest of his presents.

"Hey, slow down, you want to choke?" Gibbs gently chastised him, eating some pancake himself, but preferring to quaff from his coffee mug. Tony slowed his eating, and stabbed into the pancakes with relish,

"Is Grandpa coming today?" He asked cutely; never having any contact with any grandparents before, so he immediately started calling Jackson 'Grandpa', grinning whenever he answered the name. Gibbs nodded,

"It might take him a while, depending on the traffic and when he sets off. You can call him though, thank him." Tony pouted,

"But I'm going to see him today! Why can't I thank him _then_?"

"It's polite." Tony scowled but didn't say anything, not wanting to be told off and have his presents taken off him. Soon he was finished and looking at Gibbs with puppy-dog eyes. He laughed and flapped a hand at him,

"Fine, go on. I need to wash up." Tony grinned and reached for the cards still left on the pile. He found one from Melissa, who continuously wrote how sorry she was, there was also one from the Director, which Tony was surprised to see. One was from Gerald, who Ducky had decided to tell. Although he couldn't come down, he'd sent a present, the DVD 'Zulu' - as if he hadn't known what else to get and so had fallen back on what he used to get. Tony didn't really mind though, all of his DVDs, well - everything really - was in storage. They'd decided to just sell his apartment and everything he wanted to keep was put into storage. However, Gibbs took the DVD just as Tony was about to open the last card and put it in a drawer,

"For when you're older." He said, seeing Tony open his mouth in outrage. The baby simply scowled but didn't say anything, knowing he was beaten before the fight even started. Gibbs turned back to putting the plates away, before he heard Tony say,

"Who's this one from?" Gibbs turned and saw a very plain card, with simply a 2 on the front. Inside, Tony showed it to Gibbs, who gaped. The only thing written inside was the signature of the sender, 'Tobias Fornell'.

"Who told him?" Tony asked, thinking the FBI agent had just been told he'd died or something.

"The Director did," Gibbs answered, "He told the rest of the department, and decided to tell Fornell as well." Tony nodded, knowing that practically the whole of NCIS knew what had happened, but all they did was sometimes offer him wry smiles and didn't talk about it; for which he was eternally grateful.

"Do I have to thank him as well? Please don't tell me he's coming this afternoon as well." Tony pleaded. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Gibbs shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Come on, we'll get you dressed then you can help me with the barbecue," Gibbs promised, "And then we'll put the batteries in the car. Sound fair?" Tony nodded happily and lifted his arms up to be carried back to his bedroom. He giggled at Gibbs's eye roll and argued,

"It's my birthday!" His dad relented and he was borne back to the spare bedroom.

~*~

It was around 2 o clock that afternoon when Abby arrived. She knew the door would be unlocked, as it always was, and made her way inside. She smiled as she saw various birthday cards littering the window sills, and at the banners and balloons Gibbs had grudgingly put up. Hearing a giggle of delight from out back in the garden, she walked out the back door and smiled brightly. Gibbs was sat on a deck chair next to a barbecue, a bottle of beer in his hands and a small smile on his face as he watched Tony. They'd set the bubble machine up, and Tony was trying to catch them delightedly, sometimes stumbling and falling over, but bouncing back up. Since it was such a warm day he was wearing cotton dungarees and a light tee-shirt with no shoes.

She giggled as she saw he was smothered in Sun Cream, Gibbs obviously taking no chances with the afternoon sun. Tony looked up and saw Abby, grinning happily and running over,

"Abby!" She giggled again and hugged him, swinging him up in the air excitedly, twirling him round and deliberately not making eye contact with Gibbs, as she knew he would be watching anxiously; and that would just make her feel guilty. She finally put him down and watched in amusement as he stumbled around for a bit, trying to get his bearings.

"Hey Gibbs!" She shouted over to him. He got up lazily and walked over to them, halfway there getting Tony bouncing round him excitedly and swinging on his hands.

"Relax Kiddo," He mumbled, the warm afternoon making him sleepy, "She's not going anywhere." Tony stuck his tongue out as he watched Abby like a hawk, waiting for her to bring his present out from wherever she was hiding it. She rolled her eyes, but loved how happy he was. Before he'd never even celebrated his birthday, she had been the only one to know what day it had been on (But she had an idea that Gibbs had known, remembering once when Tony had come in on his birthday sporting a new knife, which he slid carefully into his pocket almost shyly) and hated having to give him his present in secret, but he had insisted. Now finally, she pulled a present out of her bag with a flourish,

"Happy Birthday Tony!" She passed him a wrapped parcel, and he beamed at her, trying to wait until she'd passed it to him before ripping into it. Gibbs tutted as he finally did start to rip it, but turned to Abby and began to talk quietly to her as she handed the older man the birthday card.

"Clothes?" He asked, trying not to sound ungrateful or disappointed but a bit confused. Abby crouched down next to him - eventually just sitting cross legged and said,

"These are _designer _clothes Tony; you shouldn't have to dress in these boring baby clothes now. You're 2!" He grinned and opened the parcel fully, displaying a new pair of jeans and a top that was apparently 100% organic. It was white, with a few pictures of various bugs made to look cute, such as caterpillars, bees and ladybirds. It had the word 'Bug' written underneath them, arrows pointing towards them. He smiled as she took off his plain white one and stuck this one on, frowning when she saw it was too big for him,

"He'll grow into it Abbs." Gibbs had remarked drily, making her frown again,

"But the sticker said '18 month +' Gibbs! If it's still too big for him, he's obviously ill! Is he eating properly?"

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to look after my own son Abby?" He asked, a light tone to his voice, but the undertone was rather threatening, and she backed off,

"No! But have you been having him weighed?"

"Ducky's been coming round nearly every week to do that Abbs. Didn't he tell you?" She shook her head,

"Is he ok?"

"He's slowly been putting weight on, and he stuffed himself this morning, so I think he'll be ok." He said sarcastically, before he got Tony pulling at his trouser leg,

"Do you like it?" He asked, meaning the tee-shirt. Gibbs nodded and smiled, before Abby said,

"You need a nickname Tony. Something that, later on in life, we can call you and embarrass you with. And the top just gave me an idea," He frowned, getting confused, "Bug!" She announced, "It's perfect!" She looked over at Gibbs for his blessing. He chuckled and said,

"I don't like it." She rolled her eyes and replied,

"I'm going to get everyone else to call him it," She dared, "And I bet by the end of today you'll be calling him it as well." Standing up, she said,

"So where's the food?" Gibbs rolled his eyes as well and answered,

"The barbecue'll be just about ready now. Tony, why don't you go get the car I got you so you can show Abby, while she helps me with the barbecue."

"But you said I could help with the barbecue Daddy." He whined, making Abby grin broadly. The first time Tony had called Gibbs 'Daddy' when they had all been in the office; the initial reaction was shock. The second or third time it was Abby and Kate smiling at how cute it sounded, while McGee still looked rather shell-shocked. Now, 2 months afterwards, it was routine to hear it, although they'd now all come to suspect it was really only when he really wanted something that Tony would call him it. Most of the time it was 'Dad'. What they didn't know, was that - mostly in private or when no one (That they knew) was there - he would often call Gibbs 'Daddy'. He didn't even notice he was doing it anymore.

Gibbs picked Tony up "You're still my number one helper kiddo," He said, "But I need Abby to help with making sure it doesn't go out, and I don't want you to get burnt."

"So you don't mind if Abby gets burnt?" He asked, getting the 'innocent, clueless child' thing down to a T - but ruined it by smiling slightly.

Most of the time - now accepting the fact he was a child - he would act exactly as everyone would expect him to. There were times they found themselves talking down to him, explaining something that seemed incredibly simple to them but that they figured he wouldn't understand. And he didn't mind, he just acted like a cute toddler - making Gibbs suspicious a few times, but after a while it just felt like the norm. Of course he would talk pretty normally, his vocabulary way better than any other toddler's, but he usually stuck to saying childish things, never really sticking any long words in a sentence (Although Abby was sure he still knew them all, but had possibly forgotten what some of them meant).

Gibbs tickled him and set him down on the grass again, watching him run past the bubble machine and giggling as they popped around him. Abby laid a hand on his arm and said,

"You really love having him as your son, don't you?" She blushed as she realised what a stupid question that was. However, Gibbs idly pushed some charcoal around with a small poker and answered,

"Of course I do, he's just…" He paused, hating to sound all gooey and sentimental, but he knew Abby would just take it all in her stride and not tell anyone, "When I've had a really crap day at work, I can count on him just to be there. He makes it all worth while." Abby smiled,

"Aww Gibbs, we'll get you opening up to everyone yet." He snorted and glanced up, hearing a car arrive out the front. Just as Tony was picking up his car inside, (Now fully working with some triple A batteries) Jackson Gibbs walked right into the back garden through a side gate instead of walking through the house like Abby did.

"Abby! How are you?" He asked, seeing the Goth sitting next to Gibbs's deckchair on the grass. She jumped up and hugged him. She'd gotten on well with him the first time she'd met him - he was so like Gibbs it wasn't too long before he'd been charmed by her as well.

"I'm good Jack, you?" He grinned after she released him and answered,

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering where my Grandson is." As if on cue, Tony ran up to him, firstly carefully depositing the car on the ground and yelling,

"Grandpa!" Jack smiled and picked the toddler up - already having gotten a phone call from him that morning thanking him for the bubble machine set up already in the garden - but it still felt nice to see him.

"How do you like your present?" Tony grinned and pointed to it,

"It's great! Can I tell you what I want for next year?" Jack laughed and nodded. Tony leant over and whispered in his ear. Jack laughed again and looked over to Gibbs,

"I don't know if your Dad'll let you have one…" Tony tutted and said,

"But if it's a _present_ he can't do anything about it." Abby snorted and took Tony from Jackson, saying,

"C'mon Bug, show me this car then." Gibbs growled as she used the nickname, causing Jack to look at him curiously,

"She's trying to get everyone into calling him 'Bug' for some reason," He explained, "She knows I don't like it." Jack clapped him on the shoulder and said,

"So what's it like having a child again?" Gibbs simply grinned and asked,

"You want a burger?"

~*~

Kate and McGee had both arrived at the same time, with Ducky in tow. Tony seemed happy to see them, and even happier when they provided him with presents. From McGee he got a couple of Disney films and from Kate some kind of board game meant to help children their alphabet. He would have been disappointed with this - if he could still read. For some reason he could no longer read, write or tell the time. He had been quite upset about this to begin with, but had soon just learnt to live with it, but was trying hard to learn to at least write his name.

"Thanks guys." He smiled, not knowing he had tomato ketchup plastered all over his face. Gibbs had tutted and picked him up and sat him on his lap, wiping round his mouth with a tissue. Tony had squirmed a bit and laughed, whining to be put down, so Gibbs finally did; after tickling him until he couldn't breathe. The pair shared a small hug, not noticing the guests at the party smiling in their direction, loving how strong their father/son bond was.

"Guys, guys, c'mon, it's birthday cake time!" Abby cried, causing Tony to blush slightly,

"You didn't need to," He said quietly, "I don't usually get birthday cake…"

"Well get used to it!" Abby said happily, tousling his hair before Gibbs entered the garden with a large chocolate cake, two large candles lit and in the centre of the cake, which displayed his name in white icing. He grinned as it was placed on a table in front of him, Ducky stood by with a camera,

"Don't forget to make a wish my dear boy." He said, his finger ready to snap the picture. They all begun to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him, watching as he blushed some more under the heat of the candles and the attention. When they finished, he thought hard for a second and grinned, blowing out the candles as hard as he could, hoping to get them both out at once. He did, and beamed as they all clapped and Abby gave a loud cheer from where she was stood,

"What did'ya wish for?" She asked excitedly, watching Gibbs cut the cake onto plates. He tapped his nose and said,

"If I tell you, it won't come true." She nodded,

"That's very true. But if you tell a really good friend, it _always _comes true."

"Really?" Tony asked, his mouth open in amazement,

"Really," She said firmly, "So if you told me…" He glanced around for a moment before reaching up and whispering in her ear. When he was finished, he hopped back down and said sadly,

"But I'm not allowed one."

"Why not?" Abby asked, perplexed, "You've always wanted one!" Tony nodded in agreement,

"I know. But I'm just not allowed. They probably make the house a mess."

"Well yeah, but if you _trained _it…" Tony shrugged and was picked up by Gibbs, who said,

"First slice kiddo?"

"Okay Daddy." He beamed, reaching for the large piece of chocolate cake with both hands. Getting a small slap on his wrist, he looked up in time to see Gibbs tie a bib around him,

"Do you want your new top to get all chocolaty?" He said, as Tony opened his mouth to complain. Tony shook his head in earnest, finally being given the plate of chocolate cake. He sat on the grass to eat it, finally able to show Abby his car, who sat next to him cross-legged. The others all sat at a wooden table next to the barbecue, talking about nothing in particular while Gibbs constantly kept the fire in it going.

"Cool!" They heard, seeing both Tony and Abby grinning as the car whizzed around the garden, Tony at first having control of the remote before passing it to Abby,

"So what d'you think Gibbs'll say when you ask him for a puppy?" She asked, her tongue sticking out in concentration as Tony challenged her to flip the car and land it again. He shrugged,

"I dunno. He'll probably say no."

"At first," She replied, laughing as she managed to flip the car off a spare board in the garden, "But if you give him the puppy-dog eyes he'll get you one."

"He'll start the whole, 'Too much responsibility, out at work all day' thing." Tony told her, swapping with her for the remote again as he tried to flip it as well. Abby nodded in agreement and said,

"What about a dog? Y'know, instead of a puppy. One that's already trained; a great watchdog…"

"That's an idea," Tony pondered, "If I tell him we'd be safer with one…" They both paused as he flipped the car off a board but didn't manage to land it properly, both of them wincing as it made a large crash when it landed in a pile of wood that Gibbs was going to use for his boat.

"Oops…" Tony mumbled, shooting nervous looks at Abby as everyone looked up, hearing the crash. She shrugged and chose to take a large drink just as Gibbs yelled,

"Hey! What're you two doing?" Leaving Tony to answer,

"Er… we were seeing who could make a larger noise… and I won!" He grinned winningly at the older man, hoping this would somehow drain away the anger. Amazingly, Gibbs just shook his head and said,

"It's getting colder. Come closer to the barbecue." Tony and Abby both looked at each other, realising for the first time how cold it had gotten over the afternoon. Now it was about 7 in the evening, and - although it was summer and was still light - Gibbs had lit some candles on the table they were sat around. It looked too inviting to be missed, so Abby stood up and walked over, while Tony toddled next to her.

Taking a place next to Kate, Abby expected Tony to just climb up on the spare seat next to her, but instead he went round to Gibbs, crawling onto his lap and snuggling in as Gibbs put his arm around the toddler,

"You're freezing Anthony." Gibbs said sternly, pulling Tony closer to him to try and share some body heat,

"I believe this is a good time to give you my gift, my boy." Ducky said, pushing a parcel across the table. Tony beamed,

"Thanks Ducky." He said sincerely, looking up at Gibbs. Rolling his eyes but smiling, he said,

"Go ahead." Grinning, Tony started to open the package, finally pulling out a large green jumper. It was very thick, with 'NCIS' written on in blue on the front. Smiling some more, Tony looked up at Ducky and asked,

"Did you _make _this?"

"Oh heavens no," He chuckled, "I happen to know someone who _can _knit, and asked them to make it." Tony found himself being bundled into it, feeling soft warmth within it. It was too large for him, but it was comfortable, and he rested against Gibbs, closing his eyes peacefully,

"Looks like somebody's tired." Gibbs noted, chuckling as Tony hastily opened his eyes again,

"I'm not tired." He insisted stubbornly. Trying to find something to talk about so that no one would notice if he looked tired, Tony finally laid eyes on his Grandpa,

"Grandpa," He announced, making all eyes on the table look toward Jack, "'Member what I asked you for before?" Jack furrowed his eyes for a moment, before clarifying,

"For your next birthday?" Tony nodded and said,

"That's what I wished for when I blew my candles out." Jack laughed and looked over at Gibbs,

"Even if that's true, I doubt you'll be getting one any time soon." Tony pouted, but looked up at Gibbs hopefully when he asked, almost wearily,

"What did he ask for?" Jack and Abby both looked towards Tony, before saying in unison,

"A puppy." Everyone looked over at Gibbs to see what he'd make of it, and it wasn't really a surprise when he shook his head,

"No way kid. It's too much responsibility, and I'm at work all day. Who would look after it?"

"I would." Tony replied, sounding sure of himself,

"Really?" Gibbs challenged, humouring him, "And how would you do that when you come in with me every day?"

"I can stay at home."

"You wish kiddo. We need to start you at a daycare soon. I can't drag you to work all the time." Tony moaned,

"That's child abuse!"

"I know - which is why I'm going to send you to a daycare." Gibbs countered smartly, smiling as Tony frowned even more,

"I don't want to go to daycare!" Jogging him up slightly from his lap, Gibbs said,

"Calm down. You have to Tony; I can't keep bringing you into work." Tony moaned and sounded close to tears at this. Around the table, Ducky, Abby, Kate, McGee and Jackson watched silently, wondering how it would turn out. They weren't too sure whether it was because he wasn't allowed a puppy, because he'd been told he had to go to daycare or because he was tired - but whatever the reason it wasn't long before he was crying, leaving Gibbs to stand up and sigh tiredly,

"He's just exhausted," He explained to his sympathetic audience, "I'll go put him to bed."

"Let me say bye Gibbs!" Abby said and stood up, as did everyone else, mumbling various excuses. It wasn't that they felt awkward, but they all needed to get back - and Tony wasn't the only tired one. Gibbs paused, letting Abby come up and plant a kiss in the toddler's thick brown hair,

"Bye Bug," She whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Tony nodded, his head stuck in Gibbs's shoulder and his thumb in his mouth.

"See you later Bug!" Kate called from where they were all exiting out the side gate,

"Bye Tony, Boss." McGee added as he followed Kate out.

"Goodbye my boy, I shall see you in the morning." Ducky said after this. Jack was the last one to say goodbye,

"Bye Jethro. Bye Bug, I'll see you some other time." Gibbs nodded as his Dad left and glared at Abby, who was studying her fingernails with a small victorious smile on her face. Looking up, she grinned,

"What?" She asked innocently,

"You know what," Gibbs growled, "How did you get Kate and Dad to call him it?" She shrugged,

"They think it suits him. And he likes it, you can tell - he's never had a nickname before." Gibbs just shook his head and watched Abby finally leave out the back. Bouncing Tony slightly, he went back into the house, only stopping to pick up various presents that were given to the toddler. Depositing them in the house, he made his way upstairs into Tony's bedroom, gently helping him out of his clothes and replacing them with his pyjamas. Leaving him sat on the bed (Tony had almost convinced him to get a race car bed, but he had yet to get one) Gibbs went to get him a small drink as he sat there, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"Sorry," He whispered quietly when Gibbs was back in the room, "I know I can't have a dog. I've just… I've always wanted one. I thought with this second chance that might mean…"

"Sorry Son," Gibbs answered, stroking his head, "But you know we don't have the time to look after a pet right now. Maybe when you're older." Tony nodded and hiccupped, before saying,

"Do I have to go to a daycare?"

"I _can't _have you with me at work Tony. You know that. I'm sorry, but there's no other option," Tony sighed, but knew the older man was right, "Now," Gibbs continued, "It's time for bed. You've had a really long day."

"Thanks for the car…" Tony mumbled, his voice becoming fainter as he slid under the covers, his eyelids becoming extraordinarily heavy. Gibbs smiled and kissed him on his forehead,

"You're welcome. Sleep tight Bug."

He cursed himself and Abby for the rest of the night.

**Gah! Why did it take me so long? Anywho… review? xxx**


	3. Of Daycare's and Director's

**:D Hey :) Thanks for all the reviews :) Tbh, I really know zilch about 2 year old boys lol, so in some of this (Mostly the beginning) I'm just y'know - roughly estimating. Enjoy ;)**

**P.S I can't believe I almost made myself cry during this lol, I'm such a wuss :P**

**P.P.S (There's more of these at the end lol) I just wanted to explain that 'Bug' was only used 'cause I wanted Gibbs to call him something affectionate other than 'Kiddo' and I desperately hate 'Sport' lol.**

"So you want your son to start at our daycare?" The woman (Her name tag said 'Lizzie') asked, pushing her glasses back up her face. Gibbs nodded,

"Today, if it's possible." She smiled and replied,

"Of course; what time would you usually be collecting and dropping off?" Gibbs thought for a while about this. The only reason that he was putting Tony in daycare was that he had been told Ari was back, and he didn't want the terrorist to see him with the toddler, otherwise he might go after Tony to hurt Gibbs.

"I'm not sure, can I call sometime today about that? I work at NCIS, and if we have to work overtime…"

"That's fine," She said, having, thankfully, heard of NCIS, "How old is he?"

"2." Gibbs replied, sighing as Tony gave no indication of hearing the conversation at all. He had one arm slung around Gibbs's neck, while the other was pinned to his chest, sucking his thumb moodily. He stared over his Dad's shoulder with a resigned look on his face, not liking the situation he was in. It was a month since his second birthday, and it was now that Gibbs had decided to put him in daycare.

"And is he toilet trained yet? Of course, most boys aren't properly trained until about their third birthday, but some of ours wear training pants during the day." Lizzie prattled on, as if Gibbs wasn't aware of the age a boy would start to toilet train. All Tony did was give a small huff and continue to suck his thumb, thinking that it made him sound more like a dog that hadn't been house trained yet. Gibbs rubbed his back comfortingly and answered,

"Not properly - he does wear training pants, and a diaper at night, and at nap time, but depending how long I'll be a work, this shouldn't pose a problem." Lizzie smiled at him,

"It won't be a problem at all; we have some kids in here that are barely 1! Can you imagine that? Who would put their kids into a daycare that young? Of course," She amended hastily, "Some do have situations like your own, with work making it unavoidable, but still…" She tailed off, before saying, "So if you want to leave Agent Gibbs, and I'll be sure that Tony gets settled in comfortably." Gibbs nodded, bending down to put Tony on the floor. However, the toddler clung on limpet like to him, making it impossible for him to put him down,

"Don't go." He whispered, scared to be in a room full of strangers. Gibbs almost changed his mind about leaving him here, but the danger Ari would potentially harm him was worse, so Gibbs managed to peel him off and set him down, before giving him a small hug and saying,

"I promise I'll come get you this afternoon, okay? Be good, I love you." Tony nodded and sniffed hard, waving his hand slightly as Gibbs walked out the door. When the door shut, Lizzie picked him up and gave him a cuddle, stroking his hair until he felt remarkably relaxed,

"Okay Sweetie, we're going to hang up your coat over here," She said, taking him over to where there were pegs on one side of a wall, "Which would you like?" She put him down as he looked at the various pictures, finally choosing a dinosaur picture and pointing at it shyly. She smiled and put his coat up, before taking his hand and leading him back into the room he had arrived in. There were several other children in there with various toys such a small sand pit with another compartment for water, there was a 'shop' where various kids were pretending to buy things and be on the other side of the till and there was a huge table with pieces of paper and crayons on it.

"What would you like to do first Honey?" She asked; her voice gentle and soft as she let him wander, not trying to steer him away from the paints where he would undoubtedly get paint spattered over him.

"Can I paint?" She smiled obligingly,

"Of course Silly!" She patted him on the head before wrapping an apron around him and saying, "Enjoy Sweetie." She walked off to let him get a feel for the place on his own while she sat down at a bigger table with normal sized chairs (The children all had tiny chairs around the small tables) and started to write something in a large book. He shrugged and started to paint, using his fingers rather than a paintbrush. To his surprise, Lizzie didn't mind in the slightest, only cleaning him up when his attention wandered and he went to do something else. He looked around for a while and decided to see what the whole shop thing was about.

After nearly 4 months as a child, he was finding it hard to distinguish between the childish things and the adult things. For example, he could remember exactly how to read someone their rights, but was clueless when it came to spelling. He remembered some things, but others left him stumped. This also meant he wasn't in the least bit embarrassed to start a pretend game with four other kids, and he enjoyed doing the childish things that were on offer. He was, in short, slowly losing his adult mind, but was certain that by the time he would forget it all, he would learn it all again when his mind was able to retain more things.

"Okay kids, we'll have a quick snack, then naptime!" Tony groaned as Lizzie declared this. He hated having naps normally, and didn't think he'd be able to sleep now. He was still quite unsure of the daycare, and missed Gibbs, so he knew it would be hard to relax and drift off.

"Come on Sweetie." Lizzie said, plucking him up from where he was and taking him over to a small table that had a plate full of various fruit on it. To make her happy, he plucked a grape up and popped it in his mouth. Seeing her smile, he relaxed and took a small bit of banana. A helper thrust a small carton of milk at him, which he took, frowning at the girl who was probably only on work experience. Drinking it slowly, he wondered where they were all expected to sleep, it wasn't exactly a large building, and the floor was scattered with toys.

"This way Tony." She said, leading him and several others to a room off to one side that he had first assumed to be her office. Inside it was rather dark, the blinds were closed and the lights off, apart from one small night light in the corner. Tony decided it was her office, a desk and chair were off to one side and a bookcase was towering over the small blankets lying on the floor. Guessing this was where they slept, he quickly picked the blanket closest to the blue colour his own was at home, and lay down on it, jumping when Lizzie slowly and quietly slipped his shoes off,

"Sleep tight Honey," She said, "I'll be coming in to wake everyone up in an hour." As she walked off, closing the door behind her, Tony lay on his back and wondered if this was how all adults spoke to toddlers, or just Lizzie. She just talked to him like he was older, none of the sickening baby talk he heard other people use. Soon, to his surprise, he found himself falling asleep, and let his thumb go in his mouth, only thinking of when Gibbs would arrive and take him home.

~*~

The rest of the afternoon passed without much incident, and Tony was constantly glancing up at the clock, despite the fact he couldn't tell the time, waiting for his Dad to come. Lizzie was also glancing at the clock, and finally rung Gibbs at the number he left for her,

"Hello, is this Agent Gibbs? He's not? Oh, well I just thought I'd ring and see what time he would be picking Tony up?" She paused and frowned, before shrugging, "Okay," She replied, and passed the phone to Tony, saying, "Apparently your 'Uncle Tim' wants to talk to you Sweetie." Tony glanced up at her. He couldn't talk normally in front of her, so he sighed and settled for toddler talk,

"Uncle Tim?" He asked, making sure he kept his voice upbeat, but he could almost sense some sadness over the phone,

"Tony, I know you probably can't talk properly right now, so just, I don't know, say whatever, but Gibbs can't collect you, so Abby's going to come instead."

"Why?"

"Because… Abby'll tell you when she gets there okay? Listen Tony, I really have to go, I need to find some shell casings." Tony looked down at the phone in confusion and passed it back to Lizzie, who listened for a minute before nodding and saying bye. Smiling at Tony indulgently, she said,

"Your Auntie Abby's going to collect you today Sweetheart. You sure have lots of Uncles and Aunties, don't you?" He nodded, and spent the next ten minutes waiting by the door, watching through the rain for a dark figure in tall boots, bouncing happily with a gothic umbrella. He gaped as she finally got there, opening the door and apologizing to Lizzie for being so late. She didn't have her trademark pigtails in, and she wasn't wearing any make up to speak of. Pulling at her hands, Tony asked in his best cute voice,

"Where's Daddy?" Abby's eyes simply filled with tears and she bent down, cupping his face with her hands,

"He's with your Auntie Kate Baby. There was a… a small accident at work… Your Daddy has to stay with Katie and Ducky."

"Why?" Tony's childish mind didn't understand, he couldn't comprehend what she was talking about,

"Auntie Kate has to go away Bug, so your Daddy and Uncle Ducky are making sure she gets there."

"Where's she going?" He asked, wondering why they couldn't go already. Abby paused and then said,

"She's gone to live with God now Baby." Tony frowned, hearing Lizzie gasp slightly,

"Is she going to come back and visit?" Abby sniffed hard and shook her head, "Oh. Is she going to be an angel? She'd be a pretty angel." Abby laughed slightly through her tears,

"Yes she would. She's always going to be happy there too, she's going to wear a long white gown, and have a bright halo, and really feathery wings. She's going to be able to sit down next to God; you know how religious she was? Well now she can sit there and be happy until she can see us again. Baby do you understand?" She asked - her voice cracking. Tony nodded, his eyes pricking with tears until they started to fall down his face. Hugging him hard, Abby turned to Lizzie,

"I don't know when he'll be in next, 'cause his Dad'll want him close by, and there's the, y'know, F-U-N-E-R-A-L." Lizzie nodded, her own eyes filled with tears at Abby's explanation of death to Tony. Taking his hand, Abby said bye to Lizzie and walked out the door, putting her umbrella up as they went.

Strapping Tony in the car, Abby rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the tears, and was surprised to hear:

"It was Ari wasn't it?" She glanced across to where Tony's eyes were brimming with tears. His mind was being annoyingly indecisive, and not long after Abby's explanation of Kate's death, it soon swapped to his adult mind. Abby nodded, swallowing as Tony nodded silently as if she had answered his question and sat back. She didn't know whether to be more concerned when he was looking out the window silently or when he suddenly burst into tears. When they finally got to the Navy Yard, Abby quickly unstrapped him and ran in, forgetting her umbrella. By the time they were inside they were both soaked, but a glance at Abby told Tony that she didn't care. She stayed silent until they got out of the elevator and onto their floor. Seeing Gibbs at the window she rushed over, saying something quietly.

Tony just stared at the seat that Kate used to occupy. All the memories of the bickering, the flirting, the plague… It all came flooding back and before he knew it he was running down the corridors gasping, so many tears in his eyes it was hard for him to see. He eventually just slid down a wall and sat on the floor, bringing his knees up to his head. He rested his arms on his knees and his head on them, sobbing his heart out.

"Hello, who's this?" A female voice echoed around the corridor that used to just contain a crying toddler. Chancing a glance, he looked up hesitantly and saw a pretty redheaded woman, who crouched down next to him in a concerned fashion. He sniffed miserably and continued to cry, putting his head back on his arms.

"Gentlemen, we'll continue this later," She said to two men behind her, who nodded and walked away. Gently stroking his head, she said in a soft voice, "My name's Jenny. What's yours?" He mumbled something that she couldn't hear but eventually he coughed out,

"Tony…" Smiling, she lifted his head with her hand and stroked his wet cheek,

"Are you lost?" He shook his head before looking around and seeing he didn't have a clue which corridor he was down. Starting to cry again, he found himself bundled in her arms and taken into the main body of the building, "Are your parents here?" She asked,

"Mhmm," He mumbled, "My Dad," Suddenly he gasped, "He doesn't know where I am! I didn't mean to run off!" She shushed him and nodded, stroking his head still,

"Does he work here?" She felt the toddler nod and asked, "What's his name?" Before he could answer, they both looked up to hear:

"Tony!" The toddler tried to smile, but his mouth wobbled and he started crying again, leaning limply against Jenny but holding his arms out to Gibbs, who scooped him out of the woman's arms,

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, rubbing Tony's back and rocking him from side to side, "I'm sorry I didn't come pick you up Bug," He whispered, "But I guess Abby told you why." Tony nodded and snuggled into his Dad.

"Jethro," Jenny said, in a smooth but surprised tone, "Is he yours?" Tony heard her gasp slightly when Gibbs nodded, "But he's only about 2! Where's the mother? If that's not a rude question..."

"She's dead," He replied, "But more importantly - where did you find him?"

"In the West Corridor," She answered, still sounding rather shell-shocked, "He was crying and said he was lost. Is it because of Agent Todd?" Gibbs nodded,

"They got on very well. Is that all, _Director_?" Tony gazed at her with round eyes, wondering what happened to Director Morrow. She nodded and said,

"I'll see you later Tony, Jethro." With that she walked off, completely confused. Not that Gibbs was _old_ exactly, but he'd have to hook up with someone about half his age to have a child with them. And he certainly wasn't irresponsible enough to have an unplanned pregnancy, so he must have been serious with the mother. But if she was dead…

"Can I have a word Gibbs?" She asked, turning back round. Gibbs sighed and was about to walk over before he remembered he had Tony in his arms. Walking over to his old desk, he gently put Tony on the chair,

"Just wait here a sec Kiddo, it won't take long." Tony nodded and sniffed, rubbing at his eyes. He felt shattered, and all the crying certainly hadn't helped. The afternoon nap hadn't been very helpful either, as it was stuffy in the room they had been in, and a few of the other kids all had colds, so it was filled with sniffs and coughs. Sighing, he glanced across to Kate's desk, whimpering as he saw how empty it was.

"Stop whining Tony." His eyes widened in shock as Kate suddenly materialized in front of him, a long, flowing white robe covering her body,

"Kate?" He whispered in disbelief, "What are you doing here? You're d-dead…"

"Yeah," She agreed, "Shot by Ari."

"I knew it," Tony growled, before, "Abby said you're sat next to God now, and that you're an angel." Kate smiled at Abby's explanation,

"I'm in a nice place," Was all that she said, "But I can't fly as far as I'm aware."

"Oh. Have you been to see Abby? She was really upset." Kate smiled and nodded,

"We had a fun conversation. About my tattoo."

"I knew it!" He exclaimed,

"Knew what?" He glanced over to where another woman had come in, only to look back and see that Kate was nowhere in sight,

"Nothing," He hastily said, before asking politely, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ziva David," She said smartly, talking to him as though he was her age (Which technically he was), "I would like to speak to Agent Gibbs. Do you know where he is?" Tony regarded her for a moment, before saying,

"You're pretty." Ziva blinked, not knowing what to make of this toddler,

"Thank you…" She said uncertainly

"Kate was pretty," He told her, "Now she's an angel." Ziva nodded,

"Many members of my family are now angels," She told him, "We have always been told not to fear what happens beyond this life."

"Kate was shot you know," He said almost conversationally, as if he hadn't heard what she'd just said, "By a terrorist called Ari." Ziva's eyes seemed to darken, and she asked quietly,

"Do you know where I can find Agent Gibbs?" Tony nodded, pointing over to where he stood, talking to the Director. Gibbs seemed to sense he was being pointed at and turned, seeing Tony talking to a stranger. Walking over, he said,

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs - something you want?" She straightened and smiled, holding out her hand,

"My name is Officer Ziva David; I'm here to talk to you about Ari Haswari." Gibbs's smile seemed to slip off his face and his grip on her hand tightened slightly. His gaze became so intense that she found herself picking her mind for something to say,

"Does NCIS usually keep children in their squad rooms?" Gibbs nodded and said,

"If you've come to say that that bastard's innocent, you're wasting your time." Ziva looked ready to have a shouting match with him, before the Director stepped in smoothly,

"We have no evidence to confirm that it was indeed Ari. Ziva, inform your Boss that we won't be taking any action until we have _proof_. Understood, Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded slowly, before picking Tony up and saying,

"I'm going down to see Abby." Jenny simply let him go, excusing Ziva to take a phone call.

~*~

"Did Kate come and see you?" Tony asked the lab tech, who had her pigtails back in and some black lipstick on. She gave him an odd look, but said,

"Have you seen McGee?" Tony shook his head, "He gave me some shell casings, and asked me to find out who sold them! I mean, how am I supposed to find out that? I can tell you anything else about it, but not who sold it!" Tony blinked at her small outburst,

"Doesn't it say on the bullet?" He suggested hesitantly. Abby opened her mouth, but soon closed it, her eyes brimming with tears,

"Where's Kate when you need her?" She burbled, scooping Tony up into her arms in a hug, nuzzling her nose to his and running her hands through his hair, "I'm really going to miss her Tony…" Tony sniffed, tears once again running down his face,

"I know," He whimpered, his voice cracking, "Me too…"

Suddenly, many things happened at once. The glass in the window overlooking them shattered, and a shot rang out across the room. Hearing a bullet ricochet off some equipment, Tony pulled Abby's hair,

"Get down on the floor!" He cried, his alarmed tone causing her to do it without question. When they were safely laid on the ground, Tony slowly crawled over to the fridge where the main plugs were and switched them all off. Darkness flooded the lab and Tony crawled back over to Abby, who hugged him tight and kissed his head. The sudden adult moment soon vanished and Tony was hit with the terror of being shot at, starting to sob weakly,

"Tony," Abby whispered, her voice shaky, "Shhh, I know you're scared, but if he can hear us, he'll be able to aim where we are…" She cradled him as if he was a newborn infant and was a step away from crying herself until a familiar person crawled into the room,

"Gibbs?" She whispered as loudly as she dared. He was suddenly over to her, and put his arm around her,

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, pulling Tony into his other arm and sitting there on the floor with one 'child' in each arm. Abby nodded and said quietly, her voice cracking,

"Someone shot in through the window Gibbs. Tony told me to get on the floor then crawled over to the main plugs and turned everything off." She informed him, almost smiling as Gibbs cradled the toddler closer to him, a proud look on his face,

"Brave boy," He mumbled into Tony's ear, who sniffed but smiled when Gibbs whispered, "I'm so proud of you." About five minutes passed of just them sitting there, before Gibbs said,

"Okay, we're going to crawl towards the door and go into autopsy - no windows in there. Abbs I'm going to get them to put bullet-proof glass in…"

"There's no such thing." She interrupted, smiling as he rolled his eyes,

"Bullet-_resistant_ glass then. Come on." With that, they slowly made their way out of the lab, and went into autopsy, where Ducky was talking to Director Shepard,

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky announced, "I was just telling our new Director about that time I was in Germany, and the town I was in was suffering the most dreadful…"

"Later Duck," Gibbs told him, his voice heavy, "I want you to quickly check these two for any wounds." Ducky raised an eyebrow,

"What happened?" As Gibbs filled him in, Jenny's eyes widened, and she assured him she'd make sure that neither Abby nor Tony would be alone for the next 24 hours,

"I know Tony won't be," Gibbs told her, "He'll be with me." Jenny smiled sadly,

"You need to work Jethro, you and I both know you won't rest until you figure this out. I'll ask Special Agent McGee to look after Abby."

"What about Tony?" Abby asked, a tiny piece of glass being taken out of her arm by Ducky, "He and McGee don't really get on." Tony snorted as Abby started to tell the Director what happened when last month McGee had fallen asleep at his keyboard which just so happened to have had super-glue put on when Tony had been bored. Jenny smiled,

"You've raised a rambunctious one; I'll say that," She told Gibbs, "I'll take him into my office until you're done for the night." Gibbs finally nodded slowly as Tony got a plaster put on a small scratch. Getting a lolly from Ducky, he was taken off the table and toddled over to Jenny, taking her hand happily. Gibbs's mouth twitched, and crouched down next to Tony,

"I'll come get you when I'm ready to go, okay kiddo?" Tony nodded, "I don't want you going out of the Director's sight - you got that?" Tony nodded obediently and got a pat on the head, smiling when Gibbs ruffled his hair. The older man then looked up at Jenny,

"If he gets tired let him sleep - it's already late." She smiled at him,

"Don't worry Jethro, I can handle it."

~*~

Jenny had never really though of herself as a child person. She liked animals, and was quite happy near dogs and cats, but had never really thought she could get on well with children. However, Tony was quite happy to sit with her while she was doing paperwork, giggling as she cursed several people higher up the chain than she was in their incompetency. Soon, she got bored of paperwork, and brought a pack of cards out of a drawer,

"You want to play a game?" He frowned but nodded, confused as she pulled the bin out from a corner and set it in the middle of the room, and taking a seat cross-legged on the floor next to him,

"The rules are simple. You have to get as many cards as you can into the bin. Whoever wins gets a _very_ special chocolate bar I've got from Paris." Tony nodded and took the cards she gave him. He had all the blacks while she held the red cards, and they started flicking them towards the bin, laughing and cheering when one of them got a card in.

Soon, Tony started to yawn, something Jenny picked up on, and set the remainder of her cards down,

"I think we'll call it a day." She said softly, walking over to the bin,

"Who won?" He asked drowsily, rubbing at his eyes. She smiled as she glanced in and saw more red than black,

"You did," She lied, scooping the cards out and putting them back in the pile before he noticed. With any other two year old she wouldn't have done this, but she knew Tony was sharper than any other children she'd met. Smiling as he cheered softly, she opened a drawer and pulled out an expensive looking chocolate bar, waving it at him,

"Now," She began, "I'll give this to your Dad for him to take home with you _if_… you settle off to sleep on my couch." Tony pouted, not liking her rules, but he almost drooled at the sight of the chocolate, and sat up on the sofa, letting Jenny take his jacket and shoes off, sighing when she felt how wet it still was from the rain that day. He lay down and found the couch was actually extremely comfy, and felt a throw being dragged over him,

"Okay, sleep well Tony." She whispered, quietly sitting back at her desk to finish the few forms she had left. It wasn't long before the gentle breathing of someone fast asleep echoed around her room and made her feel drowsy too, but kept awake determinedly, not wanting the terrorist to have another go at shooting the toddler. She did wonder whether it _was _Tony who had been aimed at, or whether it was Abby, as another female of the team had been killed today. Maybe he was going after the females first, to weaken Gibbs. He _must _have known Gibbs had a son, Ducky had mentioned them meeting before, so in order to weaken him the most; surely he should just shoot the little boy?

Her mind buzzing with all these thoughts, she knew sleep would be impossible anyway. Soon, there was a soft knock at her door, allowing her to stand up and pull a drawer open, fingering the gun she kept there,

"Yes?" She asked hesitantly, and relaxed when Gibbs walked in, "Jethro," She welcomed, "I didn't know you knew how to knock." He shrugged and smiled at her, walking over to the sofa,

"Has he been okay? Any crying or anything?" She shook her head as he gently picked the toddler up,

"No, which is quite odd after everything that's happened and I should think he's had a shock." She looked Gibbs in the eyes, causing him to answer,

"He's resilient." She nodded with a small smirk on her face, not sure whether she should believe him or not, but stopped him as he went to leave,

"I promised him a prize for the game we played and told him you'd give it to him." Gibbs groaned,

"Please tell me you did not promise him a puppy. Because he's been begging for one for long enough, he doesn't need reminding of one again." She smiled, imagining Gibbs out for a walk with his son and dog. Somehow the picture was very calm and loving, a nice family dynamic,

"I think getting him a dog would be a perfect idea," She replied smoothly, "But I've just got a prize that'll rot his teeth rather than chew his shoes." Gibbs chuckled and held out his hand to receive the French chocolate bar. As he did their fingers touched and he was overwhelmed with memories from their past; missions, stake-outs, _Paris_…

"I'll see you tomorrow Jethro." She whispered, withdrawing her hand and watching father and son exit the room, a small, sad smile on her face.

**Not entirely sure what kind of direction this chapter was heading in, I kept wanting to show everyone's sadness at Kate's death, but it wouldn't work with me :( Anywho, review? x **

**P.S I can't believe this chapter's like, 1000 words shorter than last time. I must be losing my touch lol ;)**

**P.P.S I'm trying to convey Tony slowly loosing his adult mind, but with the adult one still managing to break through, but I don't think I've got it yet :( let me know? **

**P.P.P.S I'll stop after this one, promise ;) It was only after typing this I re-watched 'Kill Ari', so the timings are all different. Let's just say that the shooting into the lab was only after meeting the Director 'cause Abby had to go and pick up Tony ;) **


	4. And They Call It Puppy Love

**Thanks for all the amazingly supportive reviews :D And I just wanna clarify: I probs won't have any 'ships in this, I don't really do them ;) So if you were looking forward to any Gibbs/Jenny or whatever, sorry :) There may be the occasional flirt, but nothing that isn't too far from normal ;) **

Gibbs gently opened the front door and made sure he closed it quietly behind as he entered the house. All the lights were on, as he had left it, and he quickly made his way to Tony's room, opening the door and peering round, smiling as the toddler was safely tucked up under the blankets, a small bulge where he kept his old teddy George, and a small sucking sound from what was presumably his thumb.

Gibbs smiled and went over to the bed, crouching so he was at eye level with him. Stroking Tony's hair softly, he placed a kiss on his forehead and made sure he was tucked in before retreating out the room and leaving to door open slightly so that light shone in.

Taking off his wet jacket (It was still raining outside) he placed it on a hook near the front door, along with his wet shoes. He'd tried to almost spring a trap as it were, for Ari. But the terrorist hadn't fallen for it, and Gibbs was left to ponder how he was even going to get his evidence for Kate's murder. He had left Tony at home, knowing he'd be much safer there if Ari had turned up. At first he had wanted to call Abby round, but Tony had insisted he'd be fine, and Gibbs had finally relented, wanting to give Tony some independence as he knew how hard some of this had been for him. He had, however, placed many rules down;

"Okay, you can stay by yourself, but no answering or using the phone or door, no touching the oven, microwave, kettle… in fact don't even go in the kitchen. Leave all the lights on and don't touch the TV. Stay in your room and play quietly. I'm going to lock the doors behind me, and if for some reason you really need me you know the number. I want you to get ready for bed after about ten minutes - I'll set the kitchen timer so you know when. If you're in bed by the time I get back, and asleep, I'll let you have that chocolate Jenny gave you. Okay?" Tony had nodded to all of these, and had obeyed them all, staying in his room until the kitchen timer went before getting his pyjamas on and getting in bed, soon falling asleep not long after.

Now, as Gibbs went down into the basement, he rubbed at his face tiredly, hoping to have a quick work on the boat before he too went to bed. The grief of losing Kate was overwhelming him, but he promised himself he'd be strong - for Tony's sake…

"Hello Gibbs," He turned and opened his mouth in horror. Ari was sat in a small, dark corner of his basement, holding the agent's old rifle, "You know, you never told me you had a son. Cute little boy, I'll grant you that." He smiled as he stood up, knowing Gibbs felt faintly sick that Tony had been alone in the house with Ari. Seeing that Gibbs wasn't ready to speak yet, he continued,

"Nice room you have for him though, very nice. He's very privileged."

"Privileged?" Gibbs spat, finally able to string some words together, "Privileged is he that one of his friends died today? That he had a terrorist watching him alone? That he will probably be woken up from a gunshot that'll either kill you or me?" Ari tutted, and walked closer to Gibbs,

"It will undoubtedly kill _you _Gibbs. I'm sorry I had to kill Caitlin to get to you, but it had to be done. Almost got your other agent as well. I'm surprised however, I didn't see Agent DiNozzo anyway. Where is he?" Gibbs could tell Ari was dying to be told that Tony had been shot or something, and decided not to disappoint,

"He was shot, not more than a few months ago." Gibbs growled, sensing slight movement from the top of the stairs, wondering if this was his back up or whether Tony had heard the talking.

"I'm sorry to spoil your…" He began, before a gunshot silenced him.

~*~

Tony leapt up in bed, hearing the shot. Throwing back the covers he slid out and, grabbing his teddy tightly, he slowly crept down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be going to see what it was - he wasn't even too sure whether Gibbs was back or not - and half of him wanted to cry and go back and crawl under the covers, hands over ears. The other half pushed him forward, still with a huge streak of adventure and curiosity in him, and he wasn't going to just sit upstairs while there was a potential burglary or something downstairs. He wasn't sure what to do, maybe call the police? Call Gibbs? However, he heard muttering in the basement and - taking a deep breath and giving George another squeeze for good luck - he slowly went down the stairs.

He gave a gasp as he saw a body that was undoubtedly dead on the floor. A pool of blood from his head was making its way slowly toward the boat. He was suddenly swept up into Gibbs's arms and cuddled fiercely against him,

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his fingers through Tony's thick, dark hair. Nodding, Tony pointed toward the body and asked,

"Is that…?"

"Ari," Gibbs told him, "Ziva shot him." Tony looked over to the Mossad agent with wide eyes, but quickly averted them as she started singing in Hebrew to the body.

"I'm so sorry son," Gibbs said, making Tony look at him, confused, "I should have stayed here, if I had, Ari might not have…"

"Might not have what?" Tony asked; eyes still wide but now with slight concern and fear. Gibbs sighed, but cradled the toddler closer to him and whispered,

"He saw you. I think he might have even gone into your room while you were sleeping." Tony went pale, but still tried to valiantly convince Gibbs it wasn't his fault. The older man wouldn't listen,

"I promise I won't leave you here alone again Bug, I promise."

"What about when you're at work?"

"I'll get a babysitter." Tony rolled his eyes, but quickly saw an in,

"You know, I can think of something that might have stopped him coming into my room…"

~*~

"Happy Christmas Dad!" Tony yelled, some 4 months later, bouncing on the older man's bed at precisely 5 in the morning, which he thought was a reasonable time to be up. Gibbs groaned but sat up, his eyes unfocussed and groggy,

"Happy Christmas Tony, what time is it?" Tony pointed to the clock, causing Gibbs to groan some more, but he couldn't help grinning at how excited Tony was. It was good for him to be up so early, Gibbs thought, it showed his childish side, and that meant he was forgetting his past childhood - which probably involved being told by the butler to go back to bed before his parents woke up.

"Can we go downstairs yet?" He asked excitedly, "Can I turn on the tree lights?" He begged, causing Gibbs to chuckle. Every morning since they'd but the decorations up Tony had wanted to be the one who would turn them on. He gaze at them in awe, and would be forever moving the different baubles and decorations, pieces of tinsel, whatever he could lay his hands on. Eventually, Gibbs had stopped this - worried that Tony would either damage the tree or himself.

Tony was now pulling on his arm impatiently, causing Gibbs to finally swing his legs out of bed and mutter,

"I'm up, I'm up…" Tony grinned and bounced around him as Gibbs stumbled downstairs, flicking the lights on. The first thing he did was go straight to the kitchen for coffee, ignoring Tony's whines that the living room door was firmly shut. He couldn't even see through the panes of glass in it, as the lights were all off.

"Tony, go put a jumper on, it's freezing down here." Tony sighed but ran upstairs to his room, tugging on the warm jumper Ducky had given him on his birthday. Seeing Gibbs nod in approval, he grinned, and bounced about outside the room impatiently while the older man deliberately opened the door slowly,

"Da-ad!" He moaned, causing Gibbs to chuckle and finally open the door wide, flicking on the lights,

"Happy Christmas Son." He said, tousling the toddler's hair. Tony smiled at him and ran forward, beaming so hard he thought his face would crack in two. There were a number of finely wrapped presents sat under the tree, but his eyes were on a huge one that had holes stamped everywhere in it. Glancing back round at Gibbs, who shrugged, his eyes glittering, Tony eagerly approached it. He took a deep breath and quickly pulled the lid off, the smile soon coming off his face as he reached in (Almost falling into it) and pulled out a leash,

"Why do I have a dog leash without a dog?" He asked, and Gibbs quickly intervened, seeing Tony was getting upset at the deception,

"I thought about what you said before kiddo, about you being safer and I have to admit you had a point, and everyone at work agreed as well."

"So I _am _getting a puppy?" Tony asked, his eyes shining in excitement,

"Not a puppy exactly, maybe more of a teenager. When it's a more socially acceptable time we'll go to the dog shelter and I'll let you pick one out." Tony grinned, and ran towards Gibbs, giving him a hug, giggling as he was picked up during the hug and thrown in the air,

"Thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome Bug, now come on - these presents aren't going to open themselves."

~*~

When they were both dressed and Tony was happy with his presents, Gibbs drove them to the dog shelter just outside of the city. Bouncing next to Gibbs happily, Tony peered into every cage, sticking his fingers through and trying to whistle to each dog before Gibbs gently took hold of the toddler's hand,

"Some of them might not be so friendly kiddo." He told him, before walking over to a cage which held some boisterous pups. They weren't exactly puppies, but they definitely weren't full grown. A card stuck to the cage gave the names and sexes of all of them, including their personalities,

"C'mere Bug," Gibbs said, pulling Tony over and putting his hands on the toddler's shoulders, "What d'you think?" Tony leant forward peering through the mesh at the front of the cage. At once the dogs leapt up, barking and jumping, some of them appearing to smile.

"What's the card say?" He asked, stabbing at it with his finger,

"Their names," Gibbs replied, "Want me to tell you them?" Tony nodded, smiling at the puppies,

"Toby, Jed, Taggart and Juliet." He said, letting Tony think about them for a few moments,

"Which one's Taggart?" He asked, curiosity sparking in his eyes. Gibbs looked at the photo and pointed over to an over-excited Labrador bounding at the side of the rails. It looked quite small compared to the other labs in the cage (Gibbs guessed they were all from the same litter). 'Taggart' was a yellow dog, and most definitely a boy. Quickly skimming the paper, it seemed they all had their injections and were all very good with children.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked his son, who was giggling as Taggart started to lick his fingers in a happy manner,

"I really like him Daddy." Tony smiled, knowing this name made Gibbs cave in. Gibbs nodded and they walked into the centre. Gibbs filled out some forms and was given a lot of information on the care of Labradors,

"How are they as guard dogs?" Gibbs asked as the young girl opening the cage picked Taggart up,

"Well if you give him the job of a guard dog I'd say pretty poor, but," She continued, smiling as Tony giggled and rubbed the dog's stomach (It had rolled over in a rather pathetic 'please like me' way), "If he's just a house pet, I'd say he'd do fine. He'll try and protect you and would bark like hell if someone broke in."

"How trained is he?" Gibbs asked, patting Tony's head as he tried to interrupt,

"House trained and he probably won't do that much damage to your furniture but I wouldn't let him off a leash just yet." Gibbs nodded and finally looked down at Tony who was desperately tugging at his trouser leg,

"What?" He asked, crouching down so he could stroke the dog as well,

"Can he sleep in my room?" Tony begged, gazing at Gibbs with large, round eyes. The older man found himself giving in, and quickly stood up before he could say yes,

"We'll see. Come on you - home." Tony beamed as the woman gave him the leash. At once the dog tried to bound away, dragging Tony with it. Gibbs made to go after them, but soon saw that his son wasn't in any danger and could actually call him back when he threatened to pull too hard.

"Is he going to be okay, a big dog like that?" The woman asked, "I mean, the dog itself will be fine with him, but he will be very bouncy." Gibbs grinned at her,

"I think he'll be able to cope."

~*~

Gibbs had done some research before actually going with Tony to the dog shelter. In fact, he had gone one day when Tony was at daycare, and had known instantly which dog he would have chosen - knowing his son inside out. He then looked up Labradors on the internet and found out that they were very loyal, bouncy and good with children, they were terrific family pets. He had bought all the necessary things for the dog including food, a basket even getting some things together in order to make a kennel so that it could sleep outside when it was warmer.

He had thought it wouldn't be a big deal to be honest. He'd just been told that the dog was now mostly trained - and he would be a good guard dog and a good friend to Tony if Gibbs wasn't there - he thought it would be easy.

As soon as they got home Tony wondered if Taggart would fetch sticks. After one through the window, a flower pot knocked over and a smacked backside they retreated indoors, where both youngsters gazed out the windows mournfully. Gibbs was trying to read the paper peacefully, but on hearing noises from upstairs, he went up, knowing what he would see wouldn't be good.

He was wrong. He had gone up expecting to see feathers from the pillow everywhere and bite marks in all of the furniture, but instead he found both toddler and puppy asleep, curled around each other, on Tony's bed. They had obviously been doing something to wear the other out, but he couldn't see it, whatever it had been. Instead he just smiled and shook his head, patting the puppy on the head and stroking Tony's hair.

~*~

In just a few months Gibbs felt that he had lost all of his sanity. Contrary to whatever the woman at the shelter said, Taggart seemed to be chewing _a lot _of furniture. One morning he had come downstairs to see the leg actually snapped off a chair at the table, and he now had to firmly lock the door of the basement, not wanting anything to happen to his boat. He had however, been putting up with this for Tony, who seemed to love the destructive pet regardless.

Gibbs had to admit that he loved it as well, it knew when it had pushed too far, and could manipulate him in the same way Tony could by just tilting its head slightly and gazing at him adoringly. He didn't mind taking it for walks but he had once taken Tony out in the buggy and tied the dog to it while he stopped for a moment to talk to someone. The next thing he knew he was chasing the buggy as Taggart had seen some pigeons.

The final straw came when the dog jumped up excitedly as Gibbs opened the door, holding a pizza. He managed to keep a balance of it, but Tony had gotten knocked down because of it, and thus had very large bruise on his leg,

"That's it; I'm taking this dog back to the shelter." Gibbs had told him, firmly, seeing the tears slide down the toddler's face,

"But he didn't mean to do it!" Tony had pleaded desperately, "He's just energetic! Look at him, you can't give him away!" He clung to the dog's neck and looked up at Gibbs, doing the puppy-dog eyes, "I love him Daddy," He croaked, tightening his hold on the dog's neck, "You can't give him away."

"Look at the furniture Tony," Gibbs had said gently, "We can't keep him, not like this. The girl next door, Carrie, said she'd sick of him jumping up whenever I ask her to watch him for us." Tony's eyes brimmed with more tears and spilled over his face,

"I hate you!" He shouted, stamping his feet, having an all-out tantrum, "I hate you!" With that he ran upstairs, the dog bouncing beside him, getting over-excited with the shouting and running. Gibbs sighed and pushed a hand through his hair, groaning slightly. He knew how much Tony loved the dog, and he knew he'd come to care for it too, but he knew he was right. Wasn't he? He couldn't keep having to get the chairs repaired, or buying new pillows. He glanced upstairs and heard Tony's mournful sobs and shook his head. He wasn't being serious, he wasn't. He loved the kid too much to take his best friend away. And he supposed Tag wasn't _that _hard to manage, he was just like a big kid really. He reminded Gibbs of Tony a bit, so loyal and bouncy. And he would never consider getting rid of _him_. He would rather have died.

Walking up the stairs, he got to the top and softly knocked on Tony's door,

"Bug? I'm…" He looked round the door and saw that both boy and dog were gone. He glanced around hurriedly, looking under the bed and in the wardrobe, getting flustered. He guessed Tony had merely snuck out the back when the older man had been thinking. He must have only just gotten out, as Gibbs had heard his crying upstairs. He fled down the stairs, and saw that the back door was open slightly. Wrenching it open, he ran out, and prayed that Tony hadn't opened the side gate. He shook his head soon after that thought, as the bolt was too high for him to reach anyway. He searched through the garden and froze when he heard a faint hiccup and some murmuring.

Walking silently now, all his marine senses blown up, he peered over some bushes and saw that Tony had curled up in some mud, sniffing and rubbing at his eyes, one of his hands clutching at some of the fur on Taggart's back. The dog was gently licking his face, which at any other time Gibbs would have frowned at, but it was softly cleaning all the mud off, and seemed to be whining in a frustrated manner. Then Gibbs noticed that there was some blood along with that mud that the dog had licked off, so he emerged from the bushed, gently approaching his son,

"Come on Tony, let's get back inside and take a look at you." Tony just sobbed, allowing Gibbs to pick him up and take him back to the house, with Taggart following behind them. Putting him gently down on the kitchen bench, Gibbs reached into a cupboard for a first aid kit, and soon Tony's face was free of mood and blood, with just a small scratch on it from a bush,

"I'm… sorry!" He whispered, his breath shuddering, "I d-didn't want… Tag t-taken a-a-away!" Gibbs nodded and shushed him, cradling him against his chest and kissing his head,

"I know son, I know," He said soothingly, "It's okay… I over-reacted. I'm sorry, I wouldn't ever seriously consider sending him back, he's one of the family." He told the toddler to calm him. Tony sniffed hard and hugged him back tightly, his arms round Gibbs's stomach. The older man smiled, and whispered into his ear,

"I love you." Tony nodded and murmured,

"Me too. Love you, I mean…" Gibbs chuckled and even Tony gave a watery giggle.

"Right," Gibbs said, "Firstly, we need to warm you up and then I think Mister down there," He said, nudging at the sober dog lying at his feet, gazing up mournfully at Tony - thinking he wasn't going to be okay, "Could use some food." Tony nodded and was picked up off the bench and placed on the floor, hugging Taggart hard as if he couldn't bear to let him go,

"Can we play fetch now?" He asked, having not been allowed to play it in their garden since the first day. Gibbs sighed but said grudgingly,

"Fine, go on then."

Tony smiled at him and gave his legs a quick hug before running outside,

"Sweater!" Gibbs shouted, causing Tony to pull it on whilst running, making Taggart bark excitedly, bouncing around him,

"Kids." He grumbled, before making another pot of coffee.

**Yeah I know, a Lab is too obvious a choice, but my mind drew a total blank when I tried to make it go original for once :P It may seem like I'm stealing from Marley and Me, but I only just realised how similar the two dogs are lol, so it's not my fault ;) I also just wanna say, that this will definitely be a, 'Dog is for life not just for christmas' thing, they won't get fed up, I promise :) And I don't know of any dog shelters that open at Christmas, but hey ;)**

**Also, I was thinking of starting a small competition thing. I thought it would be cool if one of you good people wrote a chapter for this :D It can be anything, from a tiny shared moment between them, to something based on an episode. If you're interested message me and I'll tell you more :) I'll judge them all on not just quality of writing (Sorry guys but I won't try and edit in any way :P) but also on the idea you have for the chap as well :)**

**Review? Xx**

**P.S - I think buggies are called strollers in America?**


	5. When The Truth Comes Out

**Okay, so next chapter will be my guest author's :) I just had to write this one 'cause… well, 'cause I felt like it really lol ;) Enjoy :D**

"Wake up, wake up!!" Gibbs groaned as he dragged himself up from where he had been sleeping quite happily under the covers. It was very reminiscent of Christmas and now, just a month before Tony's third birthday, Gibbs was being bounced on as he grudgingly sat up, yawning,

"Where's the fire?" He asked, as the toddler happily sat on him, straddling his stomach,

"You forgot?" He asked, his eyes growing wider as he thought his Dad had forgotten his promise, "But you said…" He paused, realising that he was being wound up, "That's not funny!" He yelled, playfully hitting Gibbs in the stomach. Gibbs just laughed and picked Tony off him, placing him next to the older man in the bed,

"Just let me have another two minutes kiddo." He muttered, lying back down. Tony tutted but burrowed under the bedclothes as well, snuggling close to Gibbs who tried to catch a few more minutes of sleep. However, Tony was making it impossible for him, as he was continuously wriggling, not being able to stay still and quiet - falling back to sleep was out of the question in the toddler's mind,

"Has it been two minutes yet?" He asked, already sitting up from where he had been cuddling into Gibbs's side. His dad groaned but got up again,

"Let me go have a shower, then we'll have some breakfast."

"And _then_ will we go?" Tony asked, clutching at Gibbs's hand,

"And _then_ we'll go," He promised, "Now come on, let me up." Tony slid out of the bed and landed with a _thump_ on the ground. Ignoring it he ran off, calling for Tag. Gibbs rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face as he got in the shower, becoming more awake as the water hit him.

Soon, he was dressed and headed downstairs, frowning as he saw Tony in the garden, 'helping' Tag bury something,

"Tony!" He called, pouring a bowl of cereal for the kid, "What are you doing?" Tony's head shot up and he grinned, running inside to Gibbs,

"We were looking for treasure," He told his dad excitedly, "We're pirates." Gibbs raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" He asked, "Do all pirates get mud on their pyjamas or is it just you?" Tony glanced down and blushed, realising he wasn't dressed yet, "Eat first," Gibbs told him, "Then we'll get you dressed."

"And then we'll go in?" He asked excitedly, already spilling cereal down him as Gibbs poured more water into the dog's bowl,

"Yes Tony, then we'll go in." He said in a pretend weary voice as he ate some toast. Tony smiled happily and fed Tag some cereal from his bowl when he thought Gibbs wasn't looking.

~*~

Tony swung joyfully on Gibbs's arm as they walked to NCIS. This was his first visit there after Kate had died, and he had been promised that today, instead of being looked after by Mrs Jones next door or going to the daycare, he could go in. He had been bothering Gibbs for ages to help with one of the cases, and had even tried to go through a file he'd brought home (He had momentarily forgotten that he couldn't read).

"Hey there kiddo," The security guard at the door said, smiling, "Keeping your Dad in line?" Tony grinned and answered,

"Hi Ryan. I try, but he sometimes wanders off." Gibbs chuckled and picked the toddler up, and after the initial protest that he didn't want to be carried he soon settled quite happily in his dad's arms, his legs wrapped around Gibbs's stomach and his arms over his shoulders. He gazed over the older man's shoulder for a while as they made their way upstairs but soon became quite nauseous and buried his head in his dad's shoulder.

Tony knew they were at the office when Gibbs stepped out and walked towards his desk, a sharp squeal emitting from somewhere near McGee's desk,

"Tony! How are you baby?" Hearing Abby, he twisted round and was soon placed on the floor,

"Hi Abbs!" He announced happily, glancing over at Ziva who was sat watching their little display contentedly. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but he felt she had appeared so suddenly it felt like she'd just taken over from Kate, before her death had really sunk in. However, he had seen that she had saved Gibbs's life when she shot Ari, so he was always nice and polite to her. She didn't know, though, that he wasn't a regular kid. He guessed she probably had her suspicions as he talked much more than a normal toddler would.

After being swung around half a dozen times or so, he was set down as Abby went down to her lab. Seeing that Gibbs and McGee was talking, Tony toddled over to Ziva, who was sharpening her knife in quite a threatening manner,

"Hi Ziva," He said, quite shyly, "What're you doing?" She glanced down at him and said,

"I'm trying to keep my knife in good condition so it doesn't get rusty or blunt." Tony nodded happily but wished she were the motherly type of woman. In the office there were two types of women. Firstly, whenever he came in with Gibbs (Which wasn't too often) some would swoop up and cuddle him, pinch his cheeks and speak baby-talk, forgetting that he still (Sometimes) had an adult mind. Then the others would generally avoid him. It wasn't that they hated him or were freaked out by what they had been told by the old Director, but they weren't exactly child friendly types.

Ziva was definitely the second type, but sometimes Tony wished that she would take him onto her lap and cuddle him as she worked, like Kate used to. It was just nice, when his dad was busy, if he was still getting attention. As if on cue, Gibbs knelt down beside him and whispered,

"You better not be disturbing Ziva kiddo." Tony shook his head and held his hands out to be lifted up. Rolling his eyes Gibbs did so, but was interrupted by Ziva,

"Why do you insist on babying the boy? I know he's your child, but I don't understand why you collymoddle him so much - he has to learn to grow up at some point."

"It's 'mollycoddle'." Tony told her, confused at her attitude. Gibbs however, pulled himself to his full height and, shifting Tony's weight on his hip, he replied,

"He's _two_ Ziva. He _is_ a baby. And if you really have to know, I adopted him when he was even younger - he'd been abused. So yeah Office David, maybe he does need some attention and I'm damn well going to make sure he gets it." With that he walked over to his own desk, letting Tony sit in his lap while he started to type on the computer. Tony glanced over to Ziva, who now stood up and walked over, saying solemnly,

"I am sorry Gibbs, I didn't know." Gibbs grunted in a way that Tony knew meant she was forgiven, but Ziva hadn't known him as long as Tony had, so he decided to educate her,.

"It's okay," He told her, "That means you're forgiven. And when he _almost _smiles it means that he's pleased. But once, I forgot to bag a piece of evidence properly - chain of evidence and everything - I saw him smile and I thought it would be okay, but then he got me on the ground and told me how the marine's silence their enemies. Didn't you Daddy?" Gibbs stared at him, wondering how Tony could suddenly say all of this in front of Ziva. The toddler seemed to realise as well, and clapped a hand over his mouth as though he could somehow stop the words from coming out of it. Ziva gazed down at him, a confused expression fixed on her face,

"What?" She managed to stutter out; amazed at both the story and the speech this supposed two year old had managed to give. Tony glanced between her and Gibbs, getting nervous - something Gibbs instantly picked up on. Standing up, he bounced Tony slightly and said,

"I think he needs changing, so if you'll excuse us…" He left swiftly, Tony swinging from his arm, his thumb in his mouth. McGee gulped as he saw Ziva approach him with a dangerous smile on her face,

"Timothy…" She purred, "Do tell…"

Meanwhile, Gibbs paced up and down in the toilets; Tony sat swinging his legs idly from where he was sat next to the sink (After first being checked just in case Gibbs's excuse for leaving turned out to be true).

"She was already pretty suspicious before, but now she knows something's wrong…" Gibbs muttered, his hands on the back of his head. Tony glanced down, feeling guilty,

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, and was given a quick pat on his head before the pacing resumed. Unable to stand the silence and feeling dizzy from trying to track Gibbs, he said,

"Daddy?" Gibbs glanced up, "Why can't we just tell her? She's been part of the team for ages."

"It's not as simple as that kiddo," He told the toddler, scooping him back up and giving him a quick cuddle, "She's close to the Director, and I know she'll let slip eventually."

"Why can't Jenny know?" Tony asked. It had only been a few months but he'd gotten very close to the Director, always getting hugs off her if she saw him,

"Because Bug," Gibbs said gently, "I don't want her too." To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure why, but just felt it best if Jenny believed Tony was his actual son,

"But Jenny's our friend!" He exclaimed, his face distraught as Gibbs made his way slowly out of the bathroom,

"My work, my rules," He said good-naturedly to the toddler in his arms, "Now," He continued as they walked towards the office, "What do we say to Ziva?"

"How about your son isn't really your son - in fact he used to work here?" Gibbs turned to see Ziva stood behind him, an odd look on her face. Tony tried to snuggle closer to Gibbs, and started to suck his thumb in an earnest way. Ziva saw this and immediately became uncomfortable,

"I'm sorry Tony," She said, "And do not think that I am disgusted or anything else - I have seen too much in my life to shock me. I also respect your decision not to tell the Director, and I will do the same." She smiled as Tony beamed at her, his eyes lighting up in an adorable way. However, all Gibbs wanted to know was,

"How do you know?" Ziva smiled coyly and pointed over to McGee who had Abby wrapped around him in a huge hug while the agent looked decidedly worse for wear. Tony giggled and clamoured to be put down. In a flash he was running over to McGee, all sorts of things running through his head that he could say when he suddenly tripped and sprawled over the floor, thick carpet burns running down his legs.

He burst into tears and soon had Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva and the Director (She had come down to speak to Gibbs) clustered around him. His initial reaction was to hold his arms out and be picked up by Gibbs and no one else but he was suddenly scooped up by Ziva, who started a small lullaby in Hebrew. Gibbs drew up; not exactly _desperate_ to take Tony into his arms but certainly anxious to take him. He raised an eyebrow at how careful the Mossad agent was with the toddler, and how Tony soon stopped crying, sticking his thumb back in his mouth sleepily.

Finally, Ziva handed him carefully back to Gibbs, who cradled the now sleeping toddler with affection. Smiling as Tony rolled over in his sleep to clutch at Gibbs's chest, the agent said,

"Thanks Ziva - I thought you didn't like children?" She shrugged and gave a small grin,

"I suppose he is a special case."

"He is that," Gibbs agreed, before looking up at Jenny, "Can I help you Director?"

"I just got a call from the Secretary of the Navy. He said that he needs to talk to us about a possible terrorist threat to one of our best warships." Gibbs nodded and passed Tony over to Abby, who look thrilled as ever to hold her friend in her arms. Cocking his head, indicating Ziva and McGee should follow, they made their way out of the bullpen.

~*~

Just one month after this, Tony was three. It was that day he rode his first bike. After everyone had gone home after coming round to say happy birthday, Gibbs had gotten a small blue tricycle out of the garage, and it was on the warm afternoon that Tony delightedly sat on it, not knowing that Gibbs had a definite lump in his throat,

"Watch me Daddy!" He giggled delightedly, pedalling fearlessly down the drive,

"Yeah, I'm watching kiddo." He murmured, resting against a wall with his arms folded, a pleased smile on his face. He took hold of Taggart's collar and held the dog back when he barked joyfully seeing Tony going so fast,

"Don't put him off Tag, he's just finding his feet." The dog glanced up mournfully but sat down next to Gibbs's legs, whining when he knew he wasn't allowed to run next to Tony.

Just at this moment Tony turned the bike, and started to pedal back to Gibbs. On the street they lived on it was a very open road - it was impossible not to see anyone on the roads or pavements. But a car swerved out from nowhere and hit Tony's trike. Gibbs's heart went to his mouth as he tore down the drive towards his son.

As he pulled up beside the toddler and gently took his hand, he saw that he only had a slight scratch on his upper arm - although the parent in him was in a full blown panic, and he gingerly moved every part of Tony for damage. He tried to reason with himself that Tony was only screaming because of the shock - he couldn't really be hurt. Even though he'd been riding a tricycle Gibbs had made sure he wore a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and any other kind of pad he could think of.

"Tony, shhh - come on Bug, it's okay, you've only got a little scratch," He soothed, before glaring at the man who had gotten out of the car, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hey, I was only going 10mph at the most, he's fine - look at him."

"He's only _three_," Gibbs spat, before resting the toddler on the ground and standing up to face the man, "I could so easily snap your neck right now…" He growled,

"Hey man listen, there's no harm done - so let's just say our goodbyes and leave it." The man said nervously. He jumped when Tag started to growl menacingly, his hackles up and his teeth bared - the man could feel the dog's hot breath on the back of his hand.

"Forget this." He muttered, and just tore off down the street thinking he'd just pick his car up tomorrow. Gibbs snarl rivalled the dog's as he knelt back down to take a look at his son,

"How do you feel Tony?" He asked in his most gentle voice, "Think anything's broken?" Tony shook his head but continued to bawl into Gibbs's sweater. After another check Gibbs surmised that there was indeed nothing wrong with the toddler apart from the scratch on his arm. Carrying him inside, Gibbs first called Ducky, and then the police, shaking with anger as he finally put the phone down. Managing a smile so that he didn't upset Tony further, he picked him back up and rubbed their noses together - Eskimo style,

"That's the last time you go off the drive - you understand? I don't care if I'm there or not, you do not go off the drive - you got that?" Tony nodded and rubbed at his eyes, before saying,

"You gonna kill that man?" Gibbs chuckled and replied,

"Not if I can help it, but you never know."

"Tag was gonna kill him - did'ya see him? He was growling, and was ready to bite him!" Gibbs was amazed his son could go so suddenly from crying in shock after being hit by a car (Albeit not a very fast one, but still a car) to bouncing in excitement and talking quickly about how their dog could eat people,

"Son, son calm down," Gibbs soothed, "At least let Ducky check you over before you start bouncing and running all over the place."

"Daddy," Tony said, waiting for Gibbs to look at him fully in the eyes, "Daddy, can I have an ice cream?" Gibbs chortled at Tony's best diplomatic face and kissed his forehead,

"Wait for Ducky to check you. _Then _you can have an ice cream."

"But I'm fine!" He whined, pulling Gibbs's sleeve earnestly, "I don't need Ducky to check me!"

"Let me be the judge of that young man." A voice said from the other side of the room. Tony's eyes lit up at seeing his 'Uncle Ducky' and waved happily, tugging at Gibbs's sleeve again. After only a few moments Ducky confirmed that there was nothing wrong with Tony - he wasn't even in shock.

"However," He said, "I think an ice cream would help right now." He winked at Tony who beamed and glanced up at Gibbs, pouting,

"Fine!" Gibbs gave in, and handed Tony an ice cream out of the freezer just as the doorbell went. Opening it, he found two policemen stood there,

"Afternoon Sir, you said you wanted to report a hit and run?" Gibbs nodded and invited them in, before telling Tony to play in his room for a while,

"So the car outside is the one that hit your son?" The policewoman asked, as her partner was scribbling in his notebook. Gibbs nodded in affirmation and said,

"He got out at first, but soon he ran off, I didn't see exactly where he went." The policewoman nodded and said,

"We'll run the plates and see who they match to, it could be stolen." Gibbs shook his head,

"I don't think so," He told them, "He was going too slowly to have stolen the car."

"Well we'll let you know." The policeman said as they both stood up. Gibbs nodded,

"Thank you." He said, and showed them out. Ducky also took his leave, and promised to call back later - with Abby. Gibbs groaned at that but smiled at the thought of Abby cuddling Tony for about 5 hours after being told what had happened.

Walking up the stairs, Gibbs heard a sound coming from Tony's room. It was definitely a muffled sobbing, and at once the agent walked in, not being able to bear the thought of Tony crying on his own with no one there to comfort him.

"Hey Bug, what's wrong?" He asked delicately, sitting on the bed next to the toddler who was crying into his pillow. He didn't answer, but instead moved so that he was curled up next to Gibbs; his head on his dad's lap. Gibbs simply stroked his hair and shushed him, his hands shaking slightly as the events of the day caught up with him. Eventually, he just pulled the crying child onto his lap and held him close, hugging him and kissing his head,

"It's going to be okay buddy, you know that right? It's all going to be okay." Tony nodded and sniffed, finally stopping his crying,

"I feel better now," He whispered, "But I dropped my ice cream." Gibbs smiled wanly and stood up, carrying the boy with him,

"Well that won't do will it? Let's see if we have any left." With that he took Tony into the kitchen, and set him down on the floor so he could rootle round in the freezer. At once Tag padded in and sat down next to the toddler - starting to lick his face to get rid of anymore salty tears. Tony giggled slightly, and was soon laughing happily as Tag eagerly wagged his tail and bounced next to him, licking his arm where a small plaster was.

Gibbs tutted but didn't try to stop it, knowing Tony was happy. That meant he was happy, and for the first time that day he was content enough to just sit back and watch Tony play with their dog, forgetting anything bad that happened that day. After all, in Tony's world the only important things enough to remember were happy things, such as his dog, his friends and his dad, who he knew would always stand by him no matter what.

**Eurgh, corny ending or what? And I really wasn't planning on having Tony hit by a car (However slowly it was going) so apologies for that… I really need some help lol, it just came out while I was typing :S Anywho… Review? xxx**


	6. Muchly And Forever

**I wish I could say I'd written this chapter, but I didn't :( It was in fact, Poppy784 who wrote this :) I think we'll all agree that this is the cutest chapter in this story so far (And possibly indefinitely :P)**

Tony still processed logical adult thought, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult to give voice to it. More and more he found himself fully absorbed in his child mind. It did not pass unnoticed and whilst he'd never admit it to Tony, Gibbs believed it to be for the best. Almost two years after the adoption and only months before Tony's fourth birthday, Gibbs found himself standing before the Director who informed him he and the team were leaving in 2 days for the USS Kelton. The Agent Afloat was missing, 2 sailors were dead and another 3 AWOL. All in all, it was a disaster. Jen had been clear - this was their case, they were shipping out. The mission itself involved suspected drug imports and they were setting up for a 3 week stint.

That evening he watched his little boy splashing and giggling in the bath wrapped up in whatever game he and his duck were playing. Pulling him out and smothering him in the fluffy towel, he made quick work of Tony's pyjamas before carting him downstairs and settling him on the sofa, sitting down beside him. Tony was soon on his knee chattering away nineteen to the dozen about daycare, happily relaying to him all the events and highlights of the day. Gibbs loved to listen. True there were now times when Tony got so excited by what he was saying it was near on impossible to really understand what he was talking about but so long as you 'uh-huh'd' and 'really'd' in the correct places then all was well. He'd happily babble away till the cows came home or bedtime, whatever came first. Inhaling sharply as a foot in the groin yanked him painfully from his thoughts, he came face to face with a stern toddler, now standing full height on him.

"Daddy," Tony began firmly, placing small hands on either side of Gibbs' face, effectively forcing him to look in the toddler's eyes ' Daddy you're not listening to 'tention!' Grinning, he covered Tony's hands with his own, subtly correcting him,

"'Course I'm paying attention little guy, 'course I am. Now how about some juice? You and me need to have a man-to-man talk before bed tonight."

He explained as plainly as he could and unsurprisingly the news had not been welcomed,

"Going away?" Tony's eyes brimmed with tears as he latched on to the only 2 words he appeared to hear "Going away?" Gibbs hugged him closer,

"Yeah sweetheart but I'll be back before you know and you'll be able to have lots of fun with Abby and Grandpa and Uncle Ducky won't you?' Tony looked downcast,

"I have fun with you Daddy." Nodding and kissing Tony on the nose he smiled,

"I know Bug, and I have fun with you too, but I really have to go sweetheart," He appealed to Tony's adult mind as a last resort, "You understand don't you Tony." He stated more than asked. Tony nodded. He understood perfectly. _He doesn't want me anymore_,he thought.

~*~

They had spent the past couple of days in silence, Gibbs trying desperately to coax Tony from his mute routine. He'd gotten so desperate he appealed to the softer side in the Director.

"Jen," He'd begged, "I can't leave him, he's just a kid. I can co-ordinate from here. Keep everything in check." When she shook her head he broke out the big guns, "_Please."_

It made absolutely no difference. So there he had been, sitting on the sofa on the evening before he left his little boy, watching Tony immersed in one of his favourite movies. To be honest, Gibbs was pretty fond of it too, the little blue fish reminded him of Abby - loyal and excitable with the ability to assimilate information in an instant and completely dispel it the next. Tony was curled up on the floor, which made his heart ache a little. Tony was - to quote his favourite Goth - a 'total snuggle bug' as they'd discovered first time round and free seats or not, Tony's favourite place to be was on his Daddy's lap; which was exactly how Daddy liked it too. Now the distance between them was painful, not that Gibbs would try to close it. The only closeness he'd managed with the little one was when he was asleep. Gibbs had spent the last 2 nights in Tony's room, watching as he dreamt; and soothing him when he saw the warning signs of a nightmare.

Awake, Tony had withdrawn from him; he was no longer his little chatterbox. He was currently sat alone with his blue blanket pulled tight around him, and his thumb in his mouth. Tucked under his arm, was his old friend, the now constantly present George. And of course wherever Tony was Taggart was close by. That dog was in fact a Godsend. He seemed to have an emotional link with Tony, able to tell when he was cold, tired or just in general need of a hug and if ever an animal was made for hugging it was their Taggart. Gibbs was exceedingly proud of his little family and Taggart was exceedingly protective of them in turn. Just now for instance, the dog was curled up beside Tony, allowing the drowsy toddler to lean against him. Watching his little boy, Gibbs marvelled at the change in him. Though still pretty small for his age, he was growing constantly, and with his own particular brand of discovery, learning - or relearning - things everyday. It would be a lot to miss - and a lot to come home for.

He noticed long before Tony did the droop of his eyes and the way he slumped a little lower onto Taggart. The big lab looked at him and Gibbs sighed,

"I know boy, I know." He said, acknowledging the dog and carefully scooping Tony into his arms and up to bed. He stroked his hair and kissed him gently. The door nudged open and Taggart plodded in; resting his head on Gibbs's knee, big eyes looking pleadingly at him. It had been a while since Gibbs had enforced the rule that the dog had to sleep in his own bed, which although originally in the cubby off the living room was now nestled in the far end of the upstairs hallway and conveniently outside Tony's bedroom. He scratched a yellow ear,

"Okay Tag, I get it. All together tonight."

~*~

The sun woke him earlier than normal, and a dead weight on his foot made him growl. Sitting up he realised he'd fallen asleep on Tony's bed and Taggart had taken that as a sign to join them, making himself comfortable at the bottom of the little bed. Pulling his foot out and ushering the dog downstairs and into the back yard for some air and exercise, he showered and rechecked his gear before waking Tony. Breakfast had been a bust and now on the morning they had to leave Tony had yet to utter more than 2 words together to him. He clipped his son in the car seat, noting Tony had again brought George and his thumb was fixed securely in his mouth.

"Ready to go son?" He asked. Tony made no reply and stared intently out the window, "Remember Abby will take you to daycare today and Grandpa will be here later to collect you." Truthfully he wasn't sure that Tony would want to be in daycare but he didn't want his routine upset for anything. It had taken them long enough. Adult minded Tony was insulted and annoyed by it, frustrated at his inability to fend for himself though still adamant he could, and for a while daycare had been a struggle to settle back into after that initial day. Abby insisted it was the child-minded Tony's way of staying close - since that first day he'd left, Kate had been lost. Gibbs understood this…kinda. What he didn't understand was this silence. Stubbornness he could deal with, tantrums were easily over before they started - not that Tony had many, he was happy natured and easy going even as a child - but this silence was odd and disturbing. He missed the happy chatter and playful kid, and he really wasn't happy about leaving his boy like this. But what choice did he have?

The ride to the Navy Yard was unsurprisingly quiet. Tony said nothing as Gibbs lifted him from the car seat; intent on carrying him up to the Bullpen until Tony had wriggled desperately to be set down. Not willing to compromise further, Gibbs took the toddler's hand and led him to the building. Nodding to the security guard, they made their way to the elevator and up to their floor. Walking to his own team he was pleased to see McGee and Ziva were already in. Still a man down, they had yet to replace DiNozzo and instead preferred to steal and borrow from other teams; Gibbs insistent that he'd worked on shorter teams before. No-one really batted an eye as he walked his son through the office. Sure they all knew the empty desk in Team Gibbs had once belonged to the little boy currently sucking his dummy as he toddled behind the scary Supervisory Agent, but it was old news. A few of the ladies had found it odd at first but they were over it.

Tony looked around before sitting himself on the floor beside his Dad's desk, concentrating hard on the colouring book Gibbs had placed before him. He watched through his eyelashes as his Dad went to speak to the Director, although this meant he didn't notice McGee as knelt beside him. He jumped slightly when McGee spoke to him and squeezed George a little bit harder,

"Hey Tony." McGee half whispered. A funny thing had happened in shrinking and the more Tony allowed himself to let go of his adult thoughts the more the child in him liked - even loved - McGee. And as for McGee, once the initial fear of little Tony (Well, what Gibbs might do if he ever let anything at all happen to little Tony) had worn off he found himself more and more protective of the kid who'd once been the man he looked up to (Though he'd still never admit that). That wasn't to say they didn't still argue. Tony's sense of mischievousness had never been lost and still found a way to taunt McGee. "How are you Tony?" He asked. Tony gazed at him from behind the dummy, "No words today huh?' McGee winked, "That's okay. I need a little help getting some stuff sorted, you wanna help?" He held out his hand expectantly and for a moment thought Tony might reject it. Soon enough the small hand landed in his.

Abby had told him about the silence, she'd experienced it firsthand and it had been him who'd calmed her back down;

"It's just fear Abs - it's the first time he's been away from Gibbs for longer than a day or so. Of course he'll be frightened. Poor little thing." For this he'd received an extra squeeze,

"Oh Timmy!" she'd cried, "You're the sweetest. I knew you loved him too!'

McGee had Tony sitting in his chair when Ziva returned from Abby's lab, with a slightly subdued forensic scientist in tow. Abby hated it when the Team left, she worried constantly and this time it was worse. Empathy was one of her key traits and she felt keenly for Tony and Gibbs. Her 2 favourite guys were hurting and nothing she did helped. When Gibbs had asked her to help look after Tony while he was gone she'd been overjoyed,

"He'll have the darndest, funnest time of any toddler ever in town Gibbs I promise!" Finishing it off with what she considered a perfect salute she giggled as Gibbs kissed her cheek and said,

"He's 3 Abs - no tattoos."

"Hey Bug,' She grinned as she reached Tony, "What you up to at Timmy's desk?" Tony merely gazed at her.

"Ready to have lots of fun… It's Abby and Tony time! We're going to bake cakes and see a movie and play in the park and…"

"Go swimming," McGee cut in, "Can't forget swimming."

Tony and Gibbs had gone swimming every Sunday morning since the week after his second birthday. Gibbs had decided that they had to cure Tony's fear of the water (Well, fear he'd be thrown _in _the water) he'd discovered first time round. Of course it hadn't helped that when he'd taken Tony back he half frightened the kid to death so much so that he'd been sure that if the kid hadn't already had some sort of complex he would have after that. He'd been adamant that someone had to take Tony swimming whilst he was away - that routine again.

Tony paid no heed instead watching as his Dad and the Director came down from MTAC. He knew it was nearly time. It was getting close. Ducky was next to arrive. It seemed there was to be a send off party for Team Gibbs. Ducky ruffled Tony's hair gently,

"Hello young Anthony, hello George." Ducky (or 'Uncle Ducky' as Tony had once called him and it stuck) always spoke to whoever Tony happened to have on his person that day and he happily allowed himself to be drawn into Tony's imaginary games. Today, Ducky noticed, his young friend was decidedly below par. Of course, he too knew of the silence.

Abby lifted Tony from the chair and walked him to the middle of the bullpen where final instructions were being confirmed. Ziva knelt down, she was still unsure of the man-turned-toddler, though he liked her well enough and vice versa she supposed.

"Goodbye little grub." She grinned. She'd misunderstood the purpose of Tony's nickname and this had become their own little joke.

McGee took her place in front of Tony who still gripped Abby's hand.

"You take care of Abby and Uncle Ducky for us, won't you? You know they always listen to you. And," he whispered loudly, "Don't forget to make Abby get you candy at the movies!" Tony blinked heavily and McGee winked again before kissing Abby on the cheek and heading to meet Ziva at the elevator.

Gibbs looked around him, proud of how his team had taken so fiercely to Tony as a child. He was still one of their own. What's more he was Gibbs's own. Bending down and attempting to take Tony in his arms, he was stung as Tony shifted further behind Abby's hand. He heard her gasp and shook his head.

"Ok Tony Tots, I have to go just now. But I want you to be the best boy for Abby, Grandpa and Uncle Ducky okay?" Tony gave no indication that he'd heard his father, and blinked harshly at George who was tucked under his arm. Sliding an arm behind Tony's back Gibbs continued, "I'll be back as soon as I can Bug, I promise. I'll miss you. Tony?" Still Tony ignored his father's gaze pulling his head back as Gibbs tilted his face towards him.

"Okay sweetheart," He conceded, "Okay. I have to go. I love you kiddo." Standing up he felt his knees pop and took a deep breath to regain some composure. Tony's ignoring him felt like someone had ripped his heart out his chest though he knew the damn thing was still there because he could feel the blood pounding in his ears. Ducky's hand clasping his shoulder brought him back and steadied him slightly. Kissing Abby, he wiped away her tears that had started to fall and whispered to her to take care of him, nodding downwards to Tony who still stood stoic.

Tony watched as his father walked away. There was a strong part of him that knew what was happening. Gibbs was a Special Agent. A Special Agent with direct orders and a major undercover op and investigation to lead. He _knew _all of this but there was a part and for just now it seemed to be the dominant part that was at odds. Daddy was a _very_ Special Agent and he was going away for days and days and days. And he really didn't like it. The elevator doors drew open and Tony watched them step in. He didn't like this at all. He looked up.

"DADDY!"

Gibbs head shot up at the sound as the elevator doors began to close. Sticking his foot in he saw Tony struggling to get free of Abby's grasp, George lying at his feet. Breaking free he had started to run, tripping and stumbling towards the elevator,

"Daddy no! Please! Please, I'll be good I'll be good, Daddy please don't go!"

Gibbs's heart was fit to burst. Forcing the doors to reopen he dropped his gear and was across the bullpen to his son in three great strides, scooping up the hysterical child in his arms. Quite the crowd had gathered though Gibbs didn't care. Hugging Tony close to him he could feel the small body shaking in his arms,

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, please I don't…I don't …Daddy please don't leave me. Don't you want me anymore?" Gibbs inhaled at this, his voice catching in his throat.

Abby let go of the sob she didn't realise she'd been holding and grasped Ducky's hand. McGee and Ziva stood on the other side of Gibbs and Tony and before he'd realised what he'd done, McGee placed his hand on Ziva's. Remembering he was terrified of her he quickly withdrew it and thrust it in his pocket. _That's it,_ He thought, _I'm so paper clipped. _Ziva merely smiled and clapped him on the back.

Gibbs pulled Tony closer, rocking him slightly and holding his head protectively as still he continued to sob, his little heart shattering on each cry,

"I didn't mean it to make you not want me. Don't go away Daddy, don't go away." There was nothing for it; Gibbs carried him upstairs to Jenny's office, whispering words of comfort the whole way. He sat on the sofa; his team he knew were waiting right outside the door.

"Tony," He started, "Tony look at me sweetheart," It took a moment but finally overly bright blue eyes met streaming green, "Sweetheart I could never not want you. You mean the absolute world to me. You're mine Bug, all mine." He spoke quietly; knowing that in dropping his voice, Tony would not only be soothed but would have to calm down a little to listen. Gibbs didn't give a second thought to the adult mind at this point, hell Tony had to hear this whatever mind he was in,

"I love you Tony, all the time. I love you so much." Tony sniffled a bit never letting go of his hold on Gibbs,

"You promise?" Gibbs nodded, but Tony wasn't satisfied, "Muchly?"

"Yes Tony I love you very muchly," Gibbs smiled at him and rubbed their noses together, "Muchly and forever Tony, muchly and forever."

**Didn't I tell you it was adorable? So won't you review? Tell Poppy just how amazing it was :) xx**


	7. Promises, Promises

**Wow! So many reviews! I tried to convince Poppy to write the opening bit for this chapter, but she declined (Gracefully I may add :P), so the reunion won't be as cute as the parting :P I'm so glad you all liked her chapter, as it was bloody good :)**

**Sorry this one took so long, but it's quite a lengthy chapter, and it's my mum's week off, so she keeps taking us on days out :O Tomorrow we're going to Beamish ;)**

It had been three weeks. Three whole weeks since Tony had seen his dad. He was often to be seen sat on the swing his Grandpa Jack had hung up from the tree in the front garden, watching the road. Abby had despaired for a while, worried he wasn't eating, but after a few words with Ducky, she got him eating small meals and tried not to force him to eat anything he didn't feel like eating.

It was hard those first few days. Although he was now talking, he was very sullen, once he even shouted at Tag when the dog accidently knocked over a tower he was building with some blocks. Every night he had caused a fuss about going to bed, instead he ended up falling asleep on Abby's lap after exhausting himself with crying.

However, about 2 weeks in the Director authorised a video conference with the team. She usually did this, but this time Abby demanded that she and Tony be present when it happened. Jenny backed down, seeing the tears in Tony's eyes. He'd taken to forever sucking his thumb and pulling his blanket around - using it as a kind of link to Gibbs, who had given him it in the first place. When Gibbs appeared on screen, he looked tired and over-worked, but as soon as he saw Tony his eyes lit up and he smiled,

"Daddy!" Tony yelled happily, placing his small fists on the screen as if he could dissolve into it,

"Hey kiddo - how's my favourite guy?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly as he said hello. Tony beamed,

"I'm fine, when are you coming back?" He asked desperately, clutching at Abby in the excitement of seeing his Dad on screen,

"I don't know Bug; we've still got a bit of work on this one. Do you want to say hi to McGee and Ziva?"

"I want to talk to _you_ Daddy!" Gibbs chuckled (In a rather watery way Abby noted),

"You'll still talk to me Tony, but just let them say hi, okay?" He nodded and at once both agents appeared on screen,

"Hi Tony, how is it with Abby?" McGee asked. Tony crept closer to the screen and whispered (Thinking no one else would be able to hear them),

"It's okay, but she's trying to make me eat the cookies she made."

"What is wrong with her cookies?" Ziva asked, casting a sympathetic smile at Abby who pretended to look horrified (She already knew her baking wasn't exactly up to standard),

"They're nice when she puts chocolate in them, but sometimes they're really burnt… And chewy. When are you coming back?" He demanded again, stamping his foot in frustration. Gibbs appeared back on screen,

"I don't know yet Tony, but it won't be long now - okay? Will you promise me something?" Tony frowned but nodded, "Do everything Abby, Uncle Ducky and Grandpa tell you, okay? Be good and you might get a present back from this trip." Tony giggled slightly, and knew Abby had probably somehow got in touch with one of them when he had been in his withdrawn stage.

"Will you promise _me _something?" He asked seriously.

"Of course." Gibbs answered, smiling at Jen when she picked Tony up as he tugged at her trousers,

"Will you call at bedtime, to say night-night?" He asked, his eyes pricking with tears as he did so. He'd been horrified when he hadn't heard anything from his Dad the first few days, and it took a lot of bribery to get him into his pyjamas. Gibbs blinked rapidly, not wanting everyone in MTAC to see Special Agent Gibbs let some tears free,

"I'll try Bug, there's bad reception out here. I'll get McGee to do something." Abby smiled as she pictured McGee's 'What does he think I can do?' face at the edge of the screen. Tony nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth,

"I drew a picture for you," He told Gibbs, while both Jenny and Abby had a hard time keep their eyes dry, "I wanted to bring it, but Grandpa said it should be a surprise." Gibbs smiled, not pointing out he'd just ruined his surprise. He was about to say more, when he saw the Director's face. He really needed to report in, he knew,

"Listen kiddo, I'll try and call you tonight, okay? But I need to talk to Jenny. Be good for Abby - promise? She'll tell me if you've been naughty." Tony had the grace to put on a guilty face and nodded. Jenny put him back on the floor and said,

"I'll see you two later; I need to talk to Gibbs." Abby nodded and took Tony's hand. He sniffed and said,

"Bye Daddy. I miss you." Gibbs smiled tearfully,

"I miss you too sweetheart. We won't be long out here, I promise. I'll see you really soon - okay?" Tony sniffed again and rubbed at his eyes, making Abby feel sorry for him and pick him up, looking up at the screen,

"Keep safe Gibbs." She told him, and was given a smile before she took Tony out the room.

That night, the phone rang. Tony stumbled down the stairs and grabbed it off the hook before Abby had even stood up,

"Hello?" He said excitedly, and beamed broadly, "Daddy! You called!"

"_Well I had to say night-night to my guy, right?"_

"Right! Did McGee do something to fix your phone?"

"_Not exactly. I don't really know what he did, but I've got a bit of signal."_

"Can you call every night?" Tony asked happily,

"_Only if you promise that afterwards you'll go straight to sleep."_

"I promise!" He answered, and felt the phone being taken out of his grip by Abby, "Hey!" He yelled angrily, before hearing a small voice come out of the phone,

"_Go get your pyjamas on kiddo."_ He briefly wondered how his Dad knew that, before remembering that Daddy knew everything. He ran off up the stairs, leaving Gibbs talking to Abby for a while,

"_How's he been Abbs?"_ Abby bit her lip. She knew she had to be honest with him, but didn't want to make him feel bad. He already felt unbearably guilty for leaving Tony, and she didn't want to make him feel worse when she mentioned what it had done to the kid. Sighing, she answered,

"He's been better Gibbs. You know how much he misses you. Most of the time we couldn't get him into bed - he fell asleep on my lap. He sometimes wets the bed too Gibbs, I've tried to talk to him about it and he just gets either angry or embarrassed. And he's only just started eating regularly; Jack was ready to force something down his throat before Ducky talked to him."

"_What did Ducky say?"_ Gibbs asked, his voice troubled and heavy,

"I don't know," She confessed, "I just left them to it. But we're slowly getting him back. It'll be fine once you're home again, he just misses you."

"_I miss him too Abbs."_ He replied, before Tony pelted down the stairs again,

"_I _want to talk to him Abby," He whined, and was duly given the phone, "Daddy! Guess what Grandpa did? He made a swing for me! It's really good, it's in the front garden - it goes really high! And he said that he might even make a tree house for me when I'm older!" He started babbling, saying anything and everything, which Gibbs was glad to hear. The silence at the start of the trip was too much to bear. However, both he and Abby (Though of course, the other didn't know it) were checking their watches,

"_Okay, okay Tony,"_ Gibbs interrupted soothingly, _"I need to go now, they've found something. I promise I'll call tomorrow night okay?"_

"Oh…" Tony moaned, but he was tired, and knew Daddy had to go, "Okay… Night-night Daddy."

"_Sleep tight kiddo. Love you."_

"I love you too." He handed the phone to Abby, who smiled at him sympathetically and put a gentle hand on his head. She nodded for a few seconds before saying her goodbyes as well. When she put the phone down she saw how sad he was,

"Hey don't be blue little bug," She said to him, "Your Dad called from miles away just to say night-night! How cool is that?" Tony smiled at this interpretation and nodded, keeping his Dad's goodnight in his head as she took him up the stairs to his room.

~*~

It was now three weeks and a day since they'd left, and today they were finally shipping back. They'd solved the case, but to be honest - that was what Gibbs was least concerned about. He wanted to see his little boy again. It had been three weeks - and although he'd said goodnight to him the night before - he wanted to see him, talk to him and hug him.

He hadn't told anyone back at home (Except the Director) they were coming back today, and wanted to surprise both Abby and Tony. Ducky and his Dad he knew would be surprised, but wouldn't make that big a deal out of it.

So now, as he pulled up in the drive slowly, quickly rubbing at his eyes to get rid of any lasting jet lag and glanced around his house and garden. He grinned as he saw Tony sat on the swing, swinging half-heartedly and throwing a stick which Tag ran after madly. It felt as though he was coming back from war. The boy waiting for any sign or letter from his father who was out fighting, and then one day he comes back, and the boy laughs again.

Tag barked as he saw the man who used to fill his food bowl on a morning and evening. He wagged his tail and dropped the stick, causing Tony to look up, wondering what was happening. His eyes lit up as he saw his Dad, and his smile almost brought tears to Gibbs's eyes. He leapt off the swing and ran out of the garden, as fast as his little legs could carry him. Throwing himself at Gibbs, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and was quickly pulled up and whirled around,

"Daddy! My Daddy!" He echoed the words said in 'The Railway Children' (A film Abby made him watch, forgetting the whole point of the story was that the children's father was missing), "I missed you! I missed you a lot! I was good though, and I drew you a picture! I missed you!" He started to gabble wildly in his excitement and Gibbs laughed - you wouldn't know he had ever lost a wife and daughter - and ran his fingers through Tony's hair,

"I missed you too Tony, so much. I couldn't wait for night time so I could call you and say goodnight, I missed you." He started to whisper as Tony babbled, and they were locked in their warm and loving embrace for what was possibly several minutes before Abby glanced out the window. She gasped and ran outside as well, but stood at the doorway until Gibbs saw her - not wanting to interrupt. He smiled at her and started to walk towards her, still carrying Tony. The boy had tears running down his face and refused to be put down, so Gibbs had to give Abby an awkward no-armed hug. She didn't mind though, she was just glad he was home in one piece.

"I'm so glad you're back Gibbs," Abby told him, leaning against him as they slowly made their way into the house, "We all missed you." Gibbs nodded but she could tell he wasn't listening as well as he should have been, instead stroking Tony's hair softly and kissing his head as the boy snuggled into him contentedly,

"Gibbs! There'll be time for that later!" Abby told him firmly, stamping her foot for good measure. Gibbs laughed but followed her into the house, leaving his luggage in the car for now. He relaxed onto the couch and had Abby sat at one side of him, chattering away. Ducky and his Dad were both in the room and talking but most importantly he had Tony sat on his lap, not saying anything for the moment but leaning against him contentedly, resting his head on Gibbs's chest. Running his fingers through his son's hair he sighed.

He was finally home.

~*~** A year or so later **~*~

Gibbs rolled over as his alarm clock went off. He remembered what day it was and winced. At once a flurry of things came into his head. Did he buy sturdy, lasting shoes? Did he get enough pens? (He was sure Tony was bound to lose a few) Had he got things Tony actually liked to eat for the lunch box? He shook his head as he realised said child wasn't already in the room, bouncing up and down on him excitedly. This was odd, as Tony had been blabbering on for a few weeks now about today.

Gibbs heaved himself out of bed and quietly went to Tony's room. He frowned when he saw that Tag was sleeping on the bed as well (How he had no idea - Taggart was quite a hefty dog). He quirked an eyebrow at this as it was a rule he had set down the day they'd got him, and Tony had stuck to it (However grudgingly). He thought that maybe the dog had picked up on something and crept in during the night, but shook his head and walked over to the bed, patting the dog's hindquarters to shift it over.

He jumped off the bed with an offended look on his snout, which Gibbs just rolled his eyes at and put his hand on Tony's head softly,

"Tony," He whispered, using his other hand to draw the blinds in the room, "Wake up kiddo, c'mon…" The boy just curled up even more and mumbled,

"Don't want to…"

"But you couldn't wait to go; it won't be as bad as you think it is." He gently coaxed,

"It _will _be," Tony murmured miserably, "I don't want to go." Gibbs sighed and knew his son was suffering from a slight confidence issue. He pulled Tony onto his lap and patted the mop of dark hair.

"You'll be fine Tony, you're just nervous. Now come on, you'll feel better when you've had some breakfast. And I have just the sort of breakfast you need."

"Is it pancakes?" He asked, sounding hopeful (Meanwhile on the floor Tag also licked his lips). Gibbs tweaked his nose and said,

"You won't find out until you come downstairs, will you? Now, I'll make you this special breakfast _if_… you put your uniform on." He looked pointedly over at the outfit on a chair in the bedroom. Tony pouted unhappily but nodded, and was given a kiss on the top of his head. Gibbs left the room and soon Tony could smell something that _definitely _smelt like pancakes. Tag smelt it too; his hunger surpassing his loyalty to Tony and, without so much as a backwards glance, he plodded out the room. Tony tutted and pulled the shirt and trousers on, leaving the jumper he had with the school's emblem on it off. He pulled the tie around his neck and after a few bungled attempts he left it untied, deciding that if his Dad really wanted him to go in looking all smart, he could just do it up instead.

He eventually went down the stairs, his face grim as he pulled a small backpack behind him. It thumped at every step and Gibbs groaned and put a hand over his eyes for a moment as he Tony stomped into the kitchen. He smiled however, when he saw his son wearing the brand new school uniform. He wasn't exactly _neat_, with the rolled up sleeves and dangling tie that he had obviously had problems with, but Gibbs couldn't have been prouder.

"Come here." He said, pulling Tony forward and silently doing the tie up for him. He felt quite close to tears, which shocked him slightly but he didn't press the matter. He would wait for Tony to be gone before he let them fall. When the tie was fastened correctly he stood up from where he had been kneeling and chucked Tony under the chin before pointing to a plate waiting for him on the table.

"Where's the jumper?" He asked, wondering where the expensive piece of uniform was. Tony just shrugged,

"Don't need it," He mumbled, "It's still warm." Gibbs tutted as Tony then proceeded to spill some pancake down the front of the shirt,

"I'll get the other clean one when you're done," Gibbs told him, "Then put the jumper over it, I don't have time to iron it." Tony rolled his eyes but finished eating his breakfast.

As he put the jumper on, straightening the tie underneath he looked up into Gibbs's face and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. Frowning, he reached up (Not being able to reach however), trying to wipe them away. Gibbs smiled and picked him up, leading to protests,

"Da-ad! I'm not little anymore! I'm _five_!"

"Yep, practically middle-aged," Gibbs joked to him, and clung on anyway, "And you're still little. Height wise at any rate." It was true, Tony was very short. He could easily pass for someone just coming up to their fourth birthday. It had surprised everyone who knew adult Tony - as he had been tall. Gibbs was sure however, that he'd have that growth spurt at about 14. Until then, he would probably not be able to keep up with his classmates.

Tony still protested but eventually just gave in and wrapped his arms around Gibbs's neck,

"If I'm little, maybe I shouldn't go to school." He mumbled slyly. Gibbs chuckled and eventually set him down,

"Even though you'll always be my little boy," He said, pausing to enjoy Tony's squirm and cry of 'Dad!', "You need to go to school. What's wrong with it anyway? You were excited just a few days ago."

"They won't like me!" He cried out desperately, "They'll say I'm too… too stupid, or… too short… or…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Gibbs shushed him, "What's brought this on? I've never known you to think someone won't like you," Tony shrugged and wiped at his nose, sniffing,

"They'll like you." Gibbs assured him,

"How do you know?" Tony asked, turning a shade lighter than he had been before as he heard the school bus pull up outside,

"Because I'm your Dad," Gibbs told him simply, "Now," He began, giving Tony his lunch and pulling him into a big hug, "Don't show off, play nice and don't worry. Just do your best and have fun. Okay?" Tony sniffed again and hugged as hard as he could before Gibbs opened the front door (Keeping Tag back with his leg) and gently pushed him out. Tony kept glancing back at him as he approached the bus but was soon stumbling up the steps of it.

It only occurred to Gibbs then how _small _he looked. It was as if the bus was swallowing him whole. Seeing Tony's grip on the bag he was carrying tighten, it was all he could do to stop himself running after him and sweeping him back, proclaiming he was simply not ready. However, he shut the door and turned, sitting down on a chair in silence. He'd never been at home alone a whole day without Tony before. It would be odd to say the least.

He just had to keep reminding himself throughout the day that Tony was fine, and he'd make hundreds of friends. The other thing he couldn't stop thinking about was when he told Tony not to show off. Gibbs wasn't sure what he still did and didn't know. He knew he could no longer read, write (Apart from his own name) or tell the time. However, beyond that he had no idea what his adult brain still retained. He could be able to give a perfect demonstration of a marine neck break or be sarcastic and satirical about various lessons or appear to be some sort of child genius when the teacher asked if anyone knew how to name all the different shapes and colours (He wasn't sure what they taught these days, but imagined it was only something easy like that for 1st graders).

Also, they would surely notice the difference in his speech compared with his classmates. He could probably dredge up quite a witty and insulting comeback to someone and possibly even make them cry. And Gibbs knew his temper wasn't great at the best of times (_Gets it off his Dad_, he thought proudly), so if a teacher told him off, what was to stop him yelling back?

He found he was worrying a lot more than Tony had been that morning, and fidgeted impatiently for three o clock to roll round. The Director had given him today off to see his son through his first day of school, and now he wished for any kind of work to come up. He wouldn't even mind reading through someone's report.

Another surprising thing was that Abby hadn't called round once. He thought that out of all of them she'd be most anxious about today, but he hadn't heard anything from any of them. He frowned as he stopped sanding his boat, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 5 past three. He put the sander down and walked upstairs, knowing any minute the bus would pull up outside their house.

After what seemed like an eternity, it did indeed pull up, and out jumped a small boy, clutching a bag that had been heavier than this morning and waved at someone in side the bus. He stopped to give a thorough fussing over to Tag, who had sped to the door as soon as he heard the bus. When that was done he walked over to his Dad and grinned at him. Getting a hug off him, Gibbs asked,

"So? How was it?" Tony smiled and shrugged,

"It wasn't as… bad as I thought it was." He said, trying to sound casual, making Gibbs roll his eyes,

"You're so stubborn. I'm guessing you had a fun day?" Tony beamed now and nodded, starting to Gibbs all about the lessons and his teacher, and all the kids in his class, and the big field, and the sports day next week,

"You'll come, right?" He asked, his eyes huge, "Miss Andrews said there'll be a special seating area for parents." Gibbs ruffled his hair,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo. Come and sit down; tell me more about your class."

It turned out that Tony still hadn't lost his touch when it came to girls. Gibbs chuckled when he heard that out of Tony's class of 20, it was an even split of boys and girls. One on side he had half of them wanting to play football, catch and tag with him, and the other half wanted him to sit next to them in lessons and talk to him. He had won over everyone in his class including the teacher. Gibbs also learnt that out of Tony's devoted group of followers he had a special _best _friend called Simon Collins whose father also, oddly, worked at NCIS. Gibbs racked his brains and finally a blurred image came to his mind of Special Agent Collins. Dark hair, quiet, polite - but Gibbs was sure he had a good turn-over.

"So what did you do today?" He asked, after a whole hour of talking about the school, the class and the teacher (A very nice woman called Miss Andrews who was well respected in the school in its entirety),

"We had music, and _I _got to bang on the drum, Miss Andrews said I had good rhythm. And then we did reading, and read a story called 'The Gruffalo' and at playtime we played tag, and me and Si were the last ones in, and - and…" He was stopped by a knock at the door. Tony frowned, not knowing they were expecting anyone.

Gibbs opened the door and he was met with Abby carrying a pizza which had sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese mingling with the overall pleasant smell. She beamed at both Gibbs's and walked in, placing the pizza on the kitchen bench,

"So?" She asked Tony, "How was it?" Again, Tony started to talk about his friends and lessons and teachers, while Gibbs started to serve the pieces onto plates, just listening to his son talking was soothing within itself. Soon, Tony was excitedly telling Abby about the sports day next week,

"You'll come as well, won't you?" He asked her, looking over at her earnestly,

"I'll see Baby," She told him, "I might have work."

"But you'll definitely come, right Daddy?" He asked, his eyes growing larger. He knew if he did that as well as use the name 'Daddy' (He'd moved on from that to 'Dad', but still liked to use it on occasion to get his way) that Gibbs would be powerless to say anything different.

"Of course kiddo, I'll be sat in the front row."

~*~

Of course, it didn't work out that way. Gibbs had intended to set off early so he _could_ sit at the front, but Jen delayed him,

"I'm sorry Jethro, but Tony can wait. I just need you to escort a high security prisoner," She paused as she saw him grinding his teeth, "It's just until the interrogation rooms. Then you can go. He can wait for you to get back holed up in there, I assure you."

"Jen, I promised him…"

"Wow, who is this Gibbs? Before I came back I don't remember you as wanting to do anything more than his job, and now he's trying to get out of it to watch a little boy run through a few cones?" Gibbs glared at her, and said, in his anger,

"You wouldn't understand, _Director, _you don't have children." With that he left, but she knew - as did he - that he would go down to the evidence garage and take the prisoner up, however much he wanted to watch Tony.

~*~

Meanwhile, Tony was indeed running through cones, though he wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going. He was still quite speedy, and ran faster than most of the other kids, but his attention was fixed on the crowd. Try as he might, he just couldn't see his Dad anywhere.

When they went to the next game, which involved an old-fashioned egg and spoon race (Although they used ping-pong balls instead), he still couldn't see Gibbs. He shook his head, assuring himself that he'd just not have gone in time to get a front seat, and would have had to have settled for one near the back. That was why he couldn't see him. Tony set his mouth in a determined way, deciding that Gibbs was definitely there, and could see him. He'd be there at the end, the boy knew.

But when it came to the end, and Tony's team were being declared that year's winners, he couldn't see his dad anywhere. He was the only kid out of his group who wasn't smiling as they were all being given tiny rosettes and chocolate bars. He took his and stood up straight away as he looked around the audience. They were all told they could have a break before going back in to see their parents, and Tony wandered through the crowd like a lost puppy. He saw Simon running him to _his _Dad, Special Agent Collins, and saw one of the girls who he'd gotten close to - Sam Holden - run to her parents, but his mouth drooped alarmingly when he didn't see Gibbs.

He turned to go inside, his shoulders slumping and his eyes pricking with unwanted tears, when suddenly he got a warm hand on his back. Turning hopefully, he gasped as his Dad stood in front of him, almost like a superhero,

"Dad!" He yelled happily, giving him a hug, "You did come! But where were you?"

"Can I be honest with you Tony?" He asked, sounding genuinely upset. Tony nodded, and he continued, "I only came in time to see your last game and you getting your prize. The Director told me to take a prisoner to interrogation." Tony eyed him before simply nodding and saying,

"Okay." Gibbs raised and eyebrow,

"Okay? Is that it? I thought you'd be upset."

"I was. But now you're here. And you're _kinda _sitting on the front row now." Gibbs glanced around and noticed that they were indeed stood in the front row. He laughed and patted Tony on the head,

"True. Okay, you're all being taken back in now Bug, so I'll see you at three. Sound good?" Tony nodded and got a ruffling of his hair before Gibbs started to walk away.

The older man was startled when he heard footsteps and someone throwing their arms around his waist,

"Hey," He said, knowing who it was, "What's wrong?" He heard Tony mumble something, before he turned around and lifted his chin up,

"Thank you for coming," He said, nuzzling his face into Gibbs's stomach, "You promised you would."

"I do like to keep my promises to you kiddo," He said quietly, "You know that," He felt Tony nod into his side and quickly untangled him, "You need to go now Tony, okay?" Tony nodded and sighed, but after another quick squeeze he left, leaving Gibbs stood there for a moment, wondering what he had done to deserve such an amazing child.

**I know American schools don't have uniform, but I thought it would look nicer lol. And I thought that Gibbs would get a bigger lump in his throat seeing Tony all nice and smart :P And yes, in our British schools all the little kids have to wear ties as well (Well, mine didn't, but loads of others still do :P).**

**And I know, I know - kids don't start primary school 'till they're 6, but just humour me, okay? I didn't want to jump too many years :) But now baby Tony is officially gone :( I miss him lol, don't suppose anyone else wants to write a story involving him? I do miss him, though maybe I'm just broody lol ;)**

**And another thing :P Review? Please? 'Cause to be honest I don't think I did very well on this chapter, and could really use some input :) xx**


	8. My Only Sunshine

**Sorry about the long wait, my internet broke again lol. Oh yeah, the idea for this chapter is from FiveForFighting09, so yeah - this is completely said author's genius :D  
And by the way, yes I do love the Fantasic Four lol**

"…Okay. Mhmm. Yeah. Okay, I'll be there. Yep. Okay. Bye." Gibbs put the phone down and groaned, rubbing at his temples with his arms resting on his desk,

"Boss?" McGee asked, looking over, "Is something wrong?" The older man glanced back at his Senior Field Agent (Which Tony had been angry about at first but had eventually just accepted it - although in his heart Gibbs would always think of Tony when 'Senior Field Agent' was mentioned). Ziva looked over in curiosity as well, as did his new Probie, Agent Johnny Tyler.

Gibbs had been more or less forced by the Director to get a new agent, and although he didn't want to admit it - he actually like Johnny. He'd never be DiNozzo standard (Though Gibbs was slightly biased in this rather parental thought) but he was polite, smart, brave and knew when Gibbs _really _didn't want to be messed around with. He got on well with the rest of the team and had impressed Abby when she had coolly asked him what kind of music he liked and got several death metal bands in answer. He was, in short, a decent guy.

"That was Tony's teacher," He said in reply to McGee's question, "She wants to see me this afternoon when school lets out. He's going to be there waiting for me."

"Perhaps she wants to tell you how he excelled in one of his lessons?" Ziva volunteered; a slight smile on her voice as she did.

"Do they do that with 2nd graders?" Johnny asked. He'd learnt all about Gibbs's son on his first day at NCIS, when - bizarrely - he was shown round with Tony in tow, as if being tested with him as well. What got him the job, he suspected, was when he crouched down and said to Tony, 'Who's your favourite Bond?' and actually got into quite an animated discussion until they left.

At first Gibbs was rather worried they'd gotten someone who was pretty similar to Tony. He thought that his son might feel like he'd been completely replaced. This worry was soon put to rest when they had gotten home from the interview with Johnny and Tony had beamed up at Gibbs, showing how much he liked the new guy.

"We're really busy…" McGee said slowly, hoping Gibbs would get his hint. He didn't want to incur his Boss's wrath by implying he couldn't go and see his son, but wanted to let him know that it was quite a bad time for him to leave,

"I know that, McGee!" Gibbs spat, and for a while all was quiet, before Abby walked into the squad room, an odd look on her face,

"Gibbs?" She asked, making him look up from his work, "Have you let Tony have his own cell?"

He shook his head, "Why?" He then saw her face and frowned, "He called you?" She nodded,

"He was almost in tears, he wanted me to tell you that he hasn't done anything, so please don't be angry," She smiled at this before continuing, "He also said that he doesn't know why he was sent to the office, and his teacher's a 'stupid meanie head'." She quoted, giggling.

"How'd he call you?" Johnny asked, glancing over in interest. Abby shrugged and answered,

"What you have to understand about our Bug, Matchstick," She began (They'd watched 'The Fantastic 4' together one time, leading Tony to calling him 'matchstick' after the human torch - that and the fact he was quite gangly, and had red streaks in his dark hair), "Is that he's very sneaky, manipulative and clever. It would be oh too easy for him to slip into the office while no one's there and call me. Then he'd be able to worm his way out of it easily." Johnny grinned,

"I like him even better." He got a rare smile off Gibbs before the smile turned into a frown,

"Great, now we can just add unlawful use of a phone to his charges. They're going to send me a phone bill." Abby giggled,

"He might not have done anything - he did say so." She pointed out. Gibbs shrugged,

"His teacher didn't sound too happy when she called." Abby's eyes widened, not knowing his teacher had called. McGee motioned her over, whispering what had happened as Gibbs started to type softly at his computer once again.

~*~

When it got to the time for Gibbs to go and see Tony's teacher, he nodded to his team and left the building, turning when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Gibbs!" Abby ran up to him, "I know how it could be something bad or whatever, and I want to come with you."

"Abbs, it'll just be about… I don't know, a fight, or his work, I don't think…"

"Please," She implored him, and he couldn't say no to those green eyes, so like Tony's in the right light. Sighing, he replied,

"Fine, but don't come into the office with me. You can sit outside and keep Tony company." She grinned and agreed, and pretty soon they had arrived at the school. They saw Tony sat on a chair outside the room, his head bowed in sadness as he was made to wait after school when all his friends had gone. Abby ran over and gave him a hug, making him jump in surprise,

"Abby! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company while Gibbs goes in there and talks to your teacher." She told him. A flash of fear went in his eyes,

"I didn't do anything," He insisted, clutching her hand, "I really didn't." Abby shushed him and replied,

"I believe you little bug, but right now we'll just wait and see what she's got to say, okay?" Tony nodded mournfully, and by this time Gibbs had walked over to them,

"Daddy," He pleaded, "I didn't do anything…" Gibbs smiled at him and knelt down, giving him a hug,

"Let me go and talk to your teacher, okay?" Tony nodded again and reluctantly let go of the older man, who gave him a small chuck under the chin and went into the room.

His teacher was quite young and attractive, her hair a short, fashionable length in a shade similar to the director's. She held out her hand and shook Gibbs's warmly,

"You must be Agent Gibbs. I'm Miss Adams, Tony's teacher - please, sit down." He did so, noting the slight look in her eyes that showed she was uncomfortable saying this,

"What's Tony done?" Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point.

She shook her hands in front of her quickly, as if surrendering, "Oh no, he hasn't done anything, well, not really..." She saw that Gibbs's patience was dwindling, so she said, "Myself and some of the other staff members think that Tony may have ADHD." She said quickly, waiting to see what Gibbs's reaction was. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you're not doctors."

"No," She replied, agreeing with him, "But some of them have worked with children long enough to know what to look out for - he has all the classic symptoms."

"Such as...?" Gibbs asked, a chilly tone to his voice, as if he couldn't believe she'd accused Tony of such a thing,

"Well for starters he can never properly sit still," She told him, "And he fidgets constantly. He doesn't stay on task for very long either. He always loses interest after a few minutes - which makes it difficult to teach the class so I usually have to send him outside. I'm worried that this could affect the whole class's work, not just his own."

"How do you know it's ADHD?" Gibbs asked, "Aren't all 7 year old boys a bit hyper now and again? And there are loads of kids who sometimes don't always pay attention in class."

"I know what you're getting at Agent Gibbs, but this is all the time. I can never get him to sit still or pay attention for very long. I'm not saying he's deliberately disobeying me, quite the contrary, he seems a very nice boy, polite and smart - but maybe you should get him checked out, just to make sure." Gibbs nodded slowly. This woman seemed to genuinely care about Tony, and because of that Gibbs agreed with what she had said,

"Okay, I'll make an appointment and get back to you. We should go home now, I need to talk about it with him."

"Are you sure? I mean, he might not completely understand or he might think he's done something wrong..." Gibb shook his head,

"No, he'll understand."

~*~

Gibbs had walked out of the teacher's room and faced Abby and Tony. Tony was happily sat on Abby's lap and they were chatting amiably until they saw his face,

"What's wrong Gibbs?" Abby asked. Gibbs gave her a look and she said, "Tony, stay here a sec, I want to talk to Gibbs about something." He didn't look very happy about it, but stayed obediently on the chair. Both adults went round the corner and Gibbs told her,

"ADHD?" She gasped, "As in, Attention Deficit Hyper-activity Disorder? But, Tony can't... He's fine usually..." Gibbs nodded with her,

"I know, but his teacher said he's showing quite a few of the symptoms, and she thinks it's best to check him out - just in case."

"But this is stupid Gibbs - old Tony didn't have it, so how is it possible for him to have it now?" Gibbs shrugged - he had been asking himself the same question. He patted Abby's shoulder and went over to Tony, kneeling slightly so they were on the same eye level,

"Hey buddy," He said calmly, "I want you to tell me something honestly - alright?" Tony nodded and stared into his eyes with trust, "Remember before? Before any of this?" Tony scrunched his eyes together for a moment before nodding,

"Uh-huh."

"Okay," Gibbs said, sitting beside him and pulling the boy onto his lap, "Now think really hard. Before, did Mr DiNozzo (He didn't want to say 'Your father') ever take you to the doctors because you were too hyper, or maybe you didn't pay attention with something? And maybe you had to have some medicine?" Tony fidgeted slightly and looked rather shame-faced,

"What?" Abby asked, keeping her voice as calm as Gibbs's,

"He took me to a doctor once, 'cause I was being too bouncy. They gave me something to take, but I didn't like it. It made me tired and... bleh. So I stopped taking it as soon as I went to military school." Gibbs nodded and gave him a sub-conscious cuddle.

It made sense when he thought about it. Tony - his agent Tony - had always been on the go. The more he thought, the more he frowned. How could he have missed any of it? Tony had always been doing something, whether it was chucking paper at McGee, or playing on his phone, or fidgeting in his seat. All that time could he really have had ADHD? He was always good at thinking outside the box, but was that just because of the random thoughts popping into his head?

"Okay," He breathed out, standing up and letting Tony hop off his lap as he did so, "We're going to go home now - do you have any homework?" Tony shook his head, "Okay, I need to call someone, and then I think some time tomorrow we'll be going out."

"Will it be fun?" He asked, bouncing happily, making Gibbs wince. All this time he thought it was just general high spirits and boyness - thinking it was just Tony being Tony.

"Maybe Bug," He answered quietly, "Let's just see what happens."

~*~

That night Gibbs had phoned a paediatrician, and gotten them an appointment for the next day (Which was thankfully a Saturday). He'd then called Abby and told her, and then called Ducky (It took him half an hour to get off the phone). Meanwhile, Tony had been running through the house with Tag, laughing happily. Gibbs wondered whether he should tell him or not, but decided to wait.

So the next morning, Gibbs took Tony to the doctors, not telling him what was happening until they sat in the waiting room,

"What's going on Dad?" He asked, fidgeting uncomfortably. Gibbs sighed and pulled him onto his lap,

"Your teacher was a bit worried that you might be... too bouncy. So we're going to see if you need any medicine, or whether it's just normal. If it is - you and I need to have a little talk about how to behave in a classroom." Tony sighed and leant against Gibbs, his frown obvious on his cherubic features. Gibbs took his hand when his name was called and they walked into the bright room, a smell of lavender wafting around the place,

"Take a seat," The doctor said warmly, sticking his hand out for Gibbs to shake, "So, what can I do for you?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony, who was already up and playing with some toys that had been left for kids in the corner of the room,

"His teacher brought it to my attention, and I'm still not 100% sure, but we're all a bit concerned that he might have ADHD." The doctor pushed his glasses up his face, interested,

"And what have you noticed that made you come to this conclusion?"

"Well he's always fidgeting, I can never get him to sit still. And when he does, he'll immediately go and do something else. He never really pays attention and it's hard to keep it there once you have it." The doctor nodded and tapped a pencil against his forehead and glanced over at Tony, who was playing extremely noisily in the corner, not knowing that both adults were looking at him.

"How is he with schoolwork?"

"Well his teacher has called him on it a few times, and he rarely finishes any homework or chores. At first we just thought he was being stubborn or naughty or lazy. But now..."

"Well Mr Gibbs, with what you've told me, there is every chance that Tony does have ADHD. He fits most of the criteria - how is he in a different place? Shopping for example?" Gibbs put a weary hand over his eyes,

"A nightmare. I can't take him out anymore, he gets lost because he just looses interest and wanders off. And sometimes if we go out for dinner he'll just suddenly get up off his chair, or be noisy and bounce everywhere." The doctor nodded,

"I have to say, it's extremely likely that he has ADHD. Just a few questions - are you sure he doesn't have any other medical conditions? No hearing problems, eye sight problems, he isn't having any medication that might be causing some side-effects?" Gibbs shook his head to all of these suggestions. The doctor nodded and started to write something on a piece of paper,

"Here," He said, passing it to Gibbs, "It's a repeat prescription for methylphenidate - a stimulant which contains ritalin, metadate and concerta."

"Stimulants?" Gibbs questioned wearily,

"It's a usual medication to combat the effects of ADHD," The doctor explained, "Also, I'd like to see him every 2 weeks or so, to see if we get the right dosage, sometimes it can take a while. Also, I'd like you to keep an eye-out for any sleeping problems, that can often be an effect of ADHD." Gibbs nodded at all of this and took the prescription, glancing over at Tony. He loved the boy so much, and he wouldn't let him go for anything. It was hardly _his_ fault, but Gibbs couldn't help but feel a bit... a bit let down. Why hadn't older Tony told him about the condition?

"Tony, come on kiddo, we're going now." Tony glanced up,

"But we haven't even done anything yet!" He replied, standing up nevertheless,

"Inside voice Tony," Gibbs winced, "Inside voice." Tony just nodded and walked out the room, pulling on Gibbs's hand expectantly,

"Make the appointments at the desk before you leave." The doctor advised, before bidding them both farewell.

~*~

"He has to take medication?" McGee questioned the next day, as Gibbs decided to bring Tony into work. He looked over as Tony was climbing all over Johnny, and babbling about all sorts, "Are you sure he has ADHD?" He asked, trying to deny it all - as if it was some sort of horrible disease,

"Yeah, I'm sure McGee," Gibbs denied angrily, "The doctor said so, Abby said so, Ducky said so. And it's not as if it's _that _unmanageable. We get by." McGee nodded and glanced over at Tony, who was now wandering the office in a curious way, as if he'd never seen it before.

"When is it time for his medicine?" Ziva asked, watching Tony with a soft expression on her face. Gibbs glanced at his watch and replied,

"He had one at breakfast - with persuasion - and he needs another at lunch." Ziva nodded and they all went back to work, before hearing the Director hiss in pain,

"Jen?" Gibbs asked, standing up to see her, "Everything okay?" She nodded and came round to the bull pen, dragging Tony's hand as she did,

"I'm fine Jethro, but this little monster here," She gave him a small tickle to show she wasn't that serious, "Is very bouncy today. He was running round the desks and bumped into my - stood on my foot." Tony giggled and pulled on her hand, wanting to be let go. She did so, and he went over to McGee, climbing onto his lap. Even though he was now 7, he was still small. Abby had despaired for a while, thinking he was being bullied about his height, but Gibbs had assured her she couldn't be more wrong. Everyone was still shocked about how small he was, but they all took Gibbs's word that he was soon spurt upwards.

"Jethro," He looked up again to see the Director still stood there, "I need a favour," He nodded and she went on, "I know it's a Sunday - and I called you all in to do this and it was short-notice, I'm sorry. But I'd like you to find a sitter for Tony. It's not helpful for him to be around when he's so hyper - he could do anything."

"So he's a little naughty now and again," Gibbs argued, "It's not as if I bring him here every day. And he'd hate it if I kept him at home, he loves visiting."

"That as it may be," Jenny replied smoothly, "But a naughty 7 year old is the last thing we need here. Sooner or later someone will lose their temper with him, and I don't want to be the one responsible for firing you for assaulting another agent. Are we clear?" He gaze bored into Gibbs, who replied frostily,

"Crystal. Director." She gave him a tight smile as she walked away, and Gibbs didn't know how much she meant what she had just said.

She had been smitten by Tony the first day she met him, and felt a very protective bond with him, like an auntie, he knew. And Tony had been caught up in a few messes in the office at one time or another, and she had laughed at it. So maybe it was just because she was bit stressed right now. It's easier to take the stress out on someone who can't exactly talk back that well. However, he didn't want Tony to get into trouble, so he pulled the boy to one side,

"Hey there Bug, listen. We all need to concentrate, so why don't you go down and see what..." He quickly ran through a list of potentials in his head, "Abby is doing? You go straight there, you hear me?" He nodded, and even ADHD knew not to go against an order from Gibbs. The older man sighed as Tony moved out of sight in the elevator. He'd chosen Abby because he knew that although there was more equipment down there than in autopsy to be messed with - he knew she would be the one most able to contain the child. He knew that Abby would be able to calm him, as she had done so many other times before.

~*~

In exactly two and a half weeks, Gibbs (And he suspected the rest of the team) would have given anything to wish for Tony to need calming down. The drugs were indeed working, and at first Gibbs was ecstatic. He seemed more relaxed and resigned, and at one point came home bearing an award proudly, showing how well he had worked. He ran around the house less and less, and never climbed on any of the furniture.

However, as the weeks progressed, Tony was finding it harder. He was getting less sleep, and was often found to have curled up in some part of the house in an attempt to sleep. Gibbs was told that Tony once or twice fell asleep in class. He'd called the doctor, who said to up the dosage me one more tablet every day, which should help. It had, but Tony was becoming more withdrawn. He just floated around with a sad frown on his face, all the spark about him gone. He had rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep he'd had and would often be found just sat somewhere, staring into space.

Abby had expressed concerns to Gibbs, who agreed but said he hoped it would just improve over time. Ducky had asked him what had happened to their bouncy, happy boy, and Gibbs had just sighed and slumped his shoulders, not knowing what to do. McGee had come to Gibbs, almost in tears, saying that he had asked Tony if he wanted a race round the office (They had done that occasionally before the medicine to let off some steam) and Tony had just stared at him with soulless, sunken eyes and turned away.

"Jethro, what's happened to Tony?" Jenny asked him one night after Tony slunk off downstairs to Abby, completely void of energy, "Is he ill?"

"It's the medication Jen," He had explained wearily, "It's to stop him becoming so hyper and it helps him pay attention in school."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," She said quietly as she saw Tony walking slowly back up with Abby, holding her hand with no enthusiasm whatsoever, "But I miss the rascal who once glued McGee to his seat and somehow got into my office and left a note typed on my computer saying I had an important phone call to make to the secretary of the navy about chocolate smuggling rings in the marines. You can't let him go on like this. Where's your little ray of sunshine?" She asked, taking his hand gently.

He moved it slightly and said, "I don't know Jen. I can't just take him off the medication - it worked for a while didn't it? If anything, it's working too well. I can't just let him run wild. It's bad for him and for his schoolwork." The Director frowned and replied,

"I'll think about it for you." Gibbs raised an eyebrow but said nothing except,

"Tony, come on, we've got a doctor's appointment in half an hour." Jenny heard this and smiled as she walked back to her office.

~*~

As they sat down in the doctor's room, their doctor took a good look at Tony,

"Well you've settled down, haven't you?" He said, not expecting a reply. Gibbs sighed and place a hand lightly on Tony's head,

"Isn't there anything you can do? Other medication?"

"Mr Gibbs we've talked about this - and we've tried other medicine. There's nothing we can try that we haven't already." There was a knock on his door and a nurse shuffled in,

"Sorry to bother you doctor," She mumbled, "But there's a letter for you, the woman who delivered it said it was urgent." He nodded and she left. Opening it he read through it and frowned, before glancing over to Gibbs. The agent noticed this and said, warily,

"What?"

"Mr Gibbs," He began, haltingly, "You may have a stroke of look. A very reputable child psychologist has sent me a letter. She said that she's had your case explained to her by a friend and told me to try a different drug with a different dosage. It should help." Gibbs raised an eyebrow,

"Does it say what sort?"

"Well, yes... but I don't know about it. It can be quite expensive to get in, and we can't just buy a big batch because one little boy needs it." Gibbs glared at him, his icy stare going right through the helpless doctor,

"You listen to me," He growled, "I don't care how much it costs to get this stuff in. Do it. I don't care if you need to take out a second mortgage - just get it in. Do you know how much my son is suffering just because you don't want to pay for a new batch of drugs?" The doctor reached over to his computer, shaking slightly,

"It's not me who has to pay for it Mr Gibbs. We just need more funding for our practice to be allowed to buy it. I..." Gibbs stood up and got out a cheque book.

"How much?" He asked, staring at the doctor. The other man's mouth fell open but he hastily stuttered out a price. As cool as can be, Gibbs simply wrote the amount down and gave it to him, taking Tony's hand as he went towards the door.

"I expect that drug in by tomorrow - you got that?" The doctor nodded quickly and watched as Gibbs walked out, feeling a sense of pride about himself that he hadn't felt for quite a long time.

~*~

Precisely two weeks later, Gibbs walked over to where Jenny was stood, watching Tony interact with everyone. He's brightened up remarkably - and while he was definitely not as bouncy as before, he was amazingly chirpier, almost like he was before,

"How did you do it?" Gibbs asked her, looking down at him, "How did you know which drug to administer?" She gave him a look that could pass off as innocently confused, before Gibbs glared and she laughed,

"I have a friend who owed me a favour. I told her about Tony and she called a few people in turn."

"How come Tony's doctor didn't know what to do?" She shifted slightly and said,

"The knowledge was going to be published next month, they'd been testing it for a while. After numerous success' they were going to publish it in a study. I didn't think you wanted to wait." Gibbs stayed silent for a while before muttering,

"Thanks," Jenny looked up, amazed, "Thanks Jen. I thought I might have lost him. He's too... unique and individual and amazing and I... if he wasn't... if he wasn't _Tony _any more then that's - that's more than I could bare." She laughed slightly and replied,

"Who would have thought that beneath all that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is just an old softie at heart." He allowed her a chuckle before walking down to take Tony home,

"When it matters, Jen." He replied quietly, scooping up Tony, who giggled.

**Okay, long list of things here: I don't know if anything I said about new medicine is right or not, so just, y'know - poetic license. All the stuff about ADHD is off wikipedia, and very important note:**

**FiveForFighting09 is going to be writing a story that is very like this chapter. It will be in no way copied off this - sent me a message saying they had an idea for a fanfic and said I could use it in this one if I wanted, so I did :) So yeah, that fic'll probs be better than this, but hey :)**

**Just so's you know ;) Review? xx**


	9. If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids

**Woah, who is this author again? The title vaguely sounds familiar… Lol, I am SO sorry about the wait, but with all this college work :S Not nice ;) ****So here's the next chapter, which is kinda weird, but shows that adult Tony is still alive and well, and in there somewhere :P And tbh I don't think this chapter was worth the wait, so sorry about that as well :(**

**Oh yeah, I have no idea what you yanks call the summer holidays (Maybe just summer holidays lol) but I'm guessing you get the gist of what I mean ;)**

**Also, I realise that Gibbs probably doesn't have a garage with a door that opens onto the road, as he'd be able to get his boat out there ;) Let's just call it poetic licence :P**

It was the Summer Holidays, and Gibbs had been called into work at a ridiculous time of the morning to start an apparently 'urgent' case. It was, in fact, so early that Tony was only just starting to stir from his sleep. So early was this that Gibbs couldn't find a babysitter, especially at such short notice. After ranting and raving down the phone to Jenny, he hung up and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair as he thought.

He honestly couldn't think of anyone who could come down right now. He obviously couldn't ask Abby or Ducky, and although he was considering McGee, he decided that if it was an 'urgent' case they'd need all hands on deck. He could call his dad, but it would be unfair to get him to come all the way out here on a morning. He cringed as he picked up the phone one more time and dialled a number, patting Tony on his head as the boy sleepily made his way towards the cereal,

"Jen?" He asked, trying to sound polite and nice,

"_Jethro, I've told you - I know you need a baby-sitter and I sympathise, but you have to be down here, this is not a debate_."

"I know," He replied patiently, "And I was just wondering what you were doing today."

"_Today?_" She asked, knowing instantly what he was going to ask, "_Well - I - erm… I'm a bit busy today…_"

"Just a bit's not too bad, I'm sure Tony would love to have you round for the day while I'm at work." Gibbs said before she could get a word in edgeways. As she was about to protest, she heard the small boy shout, 'Yay! Jenny's coming round?' and she melted. She loved him so much, and couldn't bear to see or hear him being miserable. Breathing out, she said (Trying to sound begrudging),

"_I guess I could come round for a few hours, but I've still got some paperwork I need to do, so_…"

"Great," Gibbs said, as though he hadn't heard her, "You can come round now, I need to go into work soon." He said the last part rather sarcastically and put the phone down, turning round to grin at his son. Tony beamed as Gibbs picked him up and jumped him slightly higher so that his weight was more spread. Tony was now 9, and had gotten taller, though not by much. He now was about the height of maybe a seven year old that still had a bit of growing to do, and Gibbs had even considered taking him to a doctor, but Ducky had assured him he'd grow.

"So kiddo, Jenny's going to be coming round in a bit, so get your clothes on and be ready, okay?" Tony nodded and ran upstairs. He loved having Jenny visiting and even though he still preferred to go into the office with his dad, having someone actually from work was just as good.

Jenny pulled up to the house, seeing Gibbs walking out of it to his car. He gave her an over-cheery grin as she scowled, but the scowl softened as she saw Tony wander out of the house after saying bye to his dad,

"Hi Tony!" She called, and he ran over happily to give her a hug, therefore making Tag bound over as well. Jenny wasn't exactly scared of Tag, but 100 pounds of bulk bouncing up to her was enough to put even the most hardened of dog-walkers off.

"Hi Jenny! Dad said I'm not allowed to disturb you today, so I'm going to play in the garage." Jenny raised an eyebrow and asked Gibbs (Who was probably coming over to give her her marching orders),

"Is he allowed to play in the garage?"

"If he promises not to touch anything."

"Well then what's the point of playing in there?" Gibbs shrugged but patted Tony on the head before leaving, gazing at him sternly,

"Remember the rules about that garage Anthony." Tony nodded vigorously and waved as Gibbs backed out of the driveway in his car, before they couldn't see him anymore. Jen pulled some files out of her car and said,

"I'm going in to do this work; you need anything you let me know, okay?" He nodded again and waited until she'd left before he tugged a walkie-talkie out of his back pocket and spoke into it,

"Ready, you?" A burst of conformation came from the other end and a boy with sandy coloured hair crept out of the bushes. With a grin, he pulled a sign out with him that had clearly already been painted. With pure 9 year old skill, one of the letters was even backwards. Tony happily stuck it next to a table and chair he pulled from the garage and it was there he and his friend, Simon, sat, waiting for someone to come over.

~*~

Jenny glanced out of the window, seeing a small crowd of children gathered near the garage. She couldn't quite see around enough to see what they were all doing, but assumed Tony was doing something. She didn't know whether she ought to go out there and do something (In case there was a fight) or just leave it.

That was the good thing about not being the parent, you were allowed to spoil them and didn't really tell them off, not to mention when they got too annoying, you could always give them back afterwards.

~*~

"Okay folks, who's got a case for us?" Simon yelled, glancing over the heads of the children in front of them. He grinned over at Tony, who was sat there looking rather impressive next to a sign that read,

_KCIS- Kids Criminal Investigative Service - no case too big, apply to Tony and Simon_

"I've got one!" A boy from the crowd managed to worm his way into the front and said, "I came home the other day and found my hamster _gone_. I want to know what happened." Tony and Simon put their heads together in a small discussion before they both nodded and replied,

"Sure, step into our office." The other kids who didn't really have anything else to do still hung around, wanting to see what would happen.

"What's his name?" Simon asked, patting Tag's head absent-mindedly as the big dog padded over to see what was happening,

"Greg." The boy replied, taking a spare seat in the garage and sitting down opposite them.

"So when was the last time you saw the hamster?" Tony asked, scribbling stuff down on a notebook, while Simon set up his tape recorder,

"A few days ago," The boy (Called Frank) said miserably, "I knew something was wrong, he wasn't really doing much, he just sat there all day, and didn't really eat. I thought maybe my sister was getting him out, so that's why he didn't want to come out with _me_."

"Mhmm," Simon mumbled, showing he was listening, "Do you think anyone would want Greg gone? Anyone who would maybe have a grudge against you?" Frank shook his head and asked,

"Do you think he could just have escaped?" Tony and Simon glanced at each other, both with grave faces,

"We'll look at the cage and see." Tony told him, and followed him down the road to his house, while Simon and Tag brought up the rear.

~*~

"Just go through this again," McGee said to the woman sat in front of him, "You want us to find your husband so you can kill him?"

"That's right," She agreed, "I haven't seen him in a few days, and I think he might have gone off with my sister."

"Right," He muttered, doodling slightly on his notebook, "And why do you think he might have gone off with your sister?"

"Because they were always very close," She spat, "And for the past few days he's just been sat there, not really doing much, barely eating. And now he's disappeared, I don't know what's happened." McGee nodded as they sat in interrogation, leaning back in his chair slightly,

"So let me just go through the details," He told her, opening a file, "His name's Gregory Stone and he's a petty officer in Norfolk. He was supposed to be meeting with his Commanding Officer today and hasn't shown up, and you haven't seen him for a few days?" She nodded, and he sighed, "Mrs Stone, you have to understand that we can't just go out and look for a petty officer gone MIA. Unless we have just cause…" He was stopped from saying anything else when Gibbs walked in and beckoned him outside,

"Excuse me," McGee said to Mrs Stone, before walking outside, "What's wrong Boss?"

"We've got cause," He said, and Abby (Who was stood behind him) pulled out a specimen jar,

"You know what this is Timmy?" She asked, and tutted when he shook his head, "Inside here, is some blood."

McGee shrugged, "So?"

"It came from a body McGee." Gibbs told him, sounding frustrated,

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me it's a John Doe." McGee groaned, glancing back at the door to interrogation.

"Right in one Timmy," Abby said brightly, looking at the blood inside the jar with interest, "It belongs to Petty Officer Gregory Stone."

~*~

Tony and Simon studied every small corner of the hamster cage, and took pictures,

"What do you need pictures for?" Frank asked, rather nervously. Tony rolled his eyes and said,

"Frank, look at that poster on the wall," He pointed to a poster that was promoting the Batman film, 'The Dark Knight', "See the Joker? Well how would you know, without that picture, whether he had more make up on the right side of his face or the left side? How would you know whether his hair was relatively neat or not? That's why we take photos, otherwise, how would we know what was where after visiting the crime scene?" Frank just blinked and sat down heavily on his bed, trying to ignore the giant yellow lab that was sniffing around the side of the cage curiously, almost knocking it off in his excitement.

"What's up Tag?" Tony asked, turning around from his analysis. The dog barked happily and wagged his tail, just as Simon said,

"Er… Tony?" With that, he held up what looked to be some chocolate buttons. Some of them had been nibbled, but a pile remained untouched. Tony frowned, and looked over at Simon, who came to the same conclusion,

"Frank," He said, putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I thing Greg was murdered."

~*~

"Man, this place is a dump," McGee muttered as they processed the scene, "No wonder he tried to go off with his wife's sister…"

"I don't think he did McGee," Ziva said, "He was found under the bed, already dead - I doubt he was about to go anywhere."

"D'you think this is just someone trying to hide the body?" Johnny asked, reasonably, "Maybe the wife? She could have told us that story about him going off with her sister to makes us feel sorry for her, so we wouldn't suspect her?"

"Unlikely," Ziva answered, "She's not stupid - that would never work."

"Anything?" Gibbs asked, as he made his way back inside from talking to neighbours,

"Nothing," Johnny answered, "No weapons, nothing. And since there wasn't a mark on him I checked for medicine bottles but they don't have any." Gibbs nodded and flipped his phone open as it started to ring,

"Yeah, Gibbs," He nodded an 'uh-huh'd for a while, before saying, "Okay, thanks Abbs, we'll be right there." He looked around at his team and said,

"It looks like Petty Officer Stone had an allergic reaction to something he'd eaten."

"What was it?" McGee asked,

"Chocolate." Gibbs answered.

~*~

"I don't understand." Frank said, in confusion. Tony sighed,

"Okay, for the last time - you didn't put those buttons in the cage, right?" Frank nodded, "So someone else must have. Now, chocolate's poisonous to hamsters, so I think someone put that in there, killed Greg, and disposed of the body."

"Why?" Frank wailed, finally understanding, "He's just a little hamster!"

"Maybe someone thought you were spending too much time for him," Tony mused, "Maybe they thought they would get more of your attention if they got rid of it..."

"But where'd he go?" Simon asked, "I mean, they must have put the body somewhere." Tony bit his lip, not wanting to search through bins,

"I've got an idea," He finally decided, "Tag, c'mere boy!" The hefty dog yipped happily and came forward, eager to please, "Do you have anything that we can use for him to sniff with?" He asked Frank, "Any toys?"

The other boy nodded and pulled a tube out of the cage, handing it to Tony. He held it out for the lab to sniff, and within two minutes he was away, flying down the stairs and barking to be let out of the house. The boys followed and soon stopped at Tag pulled up at a seemingly plain part of the garden. The dog glanced over at Tony, clearly agonizing over whether or not he could start to dig here - he tried that before and got hit over the head with a newspaper.

He whined and wagged his tail, sniffing around a small patch of grass. Tony bent down and patted the dog's neck, which he took to mean some sort of blessing. Digging furiously, the dog covered them all with mud, and Tony had to scrape it off his face to see what was there when Tag barked triumphantly.

There in the ground was a box, and when Tony leant over to pick it up, he bit his lip when he realised what was obviously inside it, rolling round slightly.

"I don't think we need to do an autopsy," He whispered to Simon, "I think we should bury him again."

"But how will we figure out who did it?" Simon asked, also whispering as Frank looked at the box, agonized.

"Frank," Tony shouted over, "When you were playing with Greg, was there someone else you could have been playing with?" Frank shook his head, before he widened his eyes,

"My sister," He said, "She was always jealous that I had a pet and she didn't. I think she probably fed him the chocolate. She's always on the internet reading about how to look after animals." Tony glanced at Simon, who nodded,

"Okay," Simon told him, "We're going to go and think about this - we'll call you when we get something." Frank nodded and watched as Tag happily filled the hole again before setting off back to the garage.

~*~

"So... Petty Officer Stone was allergic to chocolate?" McGee asked, looking down at the body in interest,

"Indeed my dear boy," Ducky answered, "His records state he is. It wouldn't have been long before he went into anaphalactic shock, and since we didn't find any adrenaline in the house, I doubt he had very long."

"Wouldn't he have kept some on him if he was deathly allergic?" Johnny piped up, "I thought they had to wear bands and everything."

"No, Jonathon, you're thinking of people who are allergic to penicillin," Ducky corrected him, "Although now you mention it, I do remember a case once, where..."

"Duck," Gibbs interrupted, "Focus."

"Ah yes, maybe another time," He blustered, "Anyway, yes - Petty Officer Stone. Well, the way his oesophagus is torn, I'd say the chocolate was definitely forced down," He told them, "So it must have been someone who knew him well enough to know he was allergic to chocolate."

"Like his wife?" Ziva suggested,

"Or his sister-in-law." Gibbs replied.

~*~

"So what d'you think happened?" Simon asked him, tipping back on his chair, sipping the cup of hot chocolate that Jenny had kindly made them both (After lightly scolding them for getting so muddy). Tony shrugged but answered,

"It does seem to point towards the sister. But to be honest, I'm wondering if Frank did it."

"What?" Simon asked, dropping back on all fours with a sharp thud, "Why? He came to ask us for help, and you saw how shocked he looked when we found Greg, it can't have been him."

"No," Tony agreed, chewing the end of his pen, "Maybe not. How old's the sister?"

"16," He replied promptly, "She goes to the high school across town, has a boyfriend called Josh and from word about the street, he's allergic to pretty much everything," Tony raised an eyebrow, trying to work out how he could use this information, "So _maybe_," Simon persisted, "Maybe he's allergic to hamsters. Sister wants one, they have an argument over it, to stop her wanting one he sneaks in and kills the hamster. Buries it in the garden so no one finds out and just lets them think he's escaped."

"It's a good idea," Tony praised, "But I don't think anyone would go to that length to stop their girlfriend talking about wanting a hamster."

"You'd be surprised," Simon said darkly, "My dad threw my mum's make up on the fire because my sister kept borrowing it and never telling my mum, so they always argued. Eventually he just snapped."

"Wow," Tony said, interested, "What did your mum do?"

"Bought more." Simon shrugged. Tony nodded as if all-knowing and they both sat in silence for a while, trying to work things out,

"We couldn't just ask the sister, could we?" Simon asked him, chewing his thumbnail, "I bet we could get her to slip up and confess." Tony nodded and said,

"We might as well, wee got nothing else to go on." They wandered up the road and knocked on Frank's door. A girl with a nose piercing and a purple Mohawk - looking like the last person on Earth to want a hamster - answered the door,

"If you two are looking for Frank he's gone out." She said, and went to close the door,

"Actually," Tony piped up, "We want to talk to you." She raised her eyebrows but stopped closing the door,

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, as if she thought they were about to blackmail her,

"What happened to Greg?" Simon asked cheerfully, leaning on the door frame,

"Ugh, if you dweebs are only here to ask about that stupid hamster I'm closing the door. It escaped - Frank came home one day and it wasn't there. End of."

"Your boyfriend's allergic to hamsters, isn't he?" Tony asked casually, "And you've been going on about them for a while... It must get quite annoying." Her face darkened,

"I'm not going to waste my time talking to you idiots. Get lost." She went to close the door when her boyfriend (Who was obviously visiting) came to the door,

"You've been here a long time Sarah," He said, "What's up?"

"Nothing," She hastily replied, "Just some of Frank's friends, they keep talking about his stupid hamster."

"Urgh, that furball?" He asked, wrinkling his nose, "Worst animals ever created if you ask me. I think I should be thanked for what I did."

"What did you do?" Tony asked, sensing an aura of pride and drunkenness around him. Josh rolled his eyes,

"I got rid of the little bugger, didn't I? Stupid thing, no one liked it anyway." Sarah turned to him, her eyes huge,

"You really killed him?" She whispered, "After all the time I told you how much I loved him, you killed him?"

"'Course," He said flippantly, "I mean, he was annoying. All I did was come up here when you were downstairs and gave him loads of chocolate - you always went on about what kind of food they don't like. Then I got rid of it later." Her eyes filled with tears and she slapped him on the chest, causing the two young boys to back away nervously,

"You are so dumped!" She cried, "And I think my parents will want to have a few words with you as well!" For a fleeting moment, a fearful expression overtook Josh's face, but then he scowled at the boys as he was dragged into the house,

"I'll get you," He growled, "If it's the last thing I do!" They waited for the door to lose before both bursting into peals of laughter, echoing merrily up and down the street. They started to walk down the road, back to Tony's, before Simon glanced at his watch,

"Oops, I've got to go Tony, I promised my mum I'd be home before 5 - see ya!" With a wave he darted off down the road, pulling his bike from the bush he'd originally hidden in and started to pedal furiously away. Tony laughed again and entered the house,

"Tony!" Jenny leapt up from the sofa, "I'm sorry - I was asleep, I hope you didn't feel neglected," He shook his head and grinned, before she cried out, "Look at the time! Your dad'll be home any minute and you're still covered in mud! Get in the bathroom quickly!"

He groaned all the way upstairs.

~*~

"I don't understand why I'm still here," Mrs Stone said to Gibbs, "You've just told me my husband is dead and now you think _I _did it?"

"Well to be fair Mrs Stone, you did admit you _would _have killed him if you found him," Gibbs said, moving some files on the table, "Also, he must have been killed by someone who knew him quite well - who else knew he was allergic to chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Mrs Stone repeated, bemused, "Well me, his doctor, most of our family..."

"Your sister?" He enquired,

"Oh no, I know I thought they were having an affair, but I know she wouldn't do this, she..."

"Oh I don't think she did it," Gibbs told her amiably, "Her finger prints aren't all over the half ingested chocolate our medical examiner pulled out of his stomach. _Yours _on the other hand..." He paused, watching her reaction. She sat up and looked him in the eyes,

"I would _never _kill my husband," She told him, almost shouting, "He was about to retire - did you know that? He would be getting more money in his pension than he would ever earn in his job."

"Did you know that the marine corps help out the wives of dead marines?" Gibbs asked her, "They probably get more than their husbands would earn with a pension. I'm sure you'd know that, as your sister probably always tells you. I assume your husband never even told you about it?" He asked, ignoring her angry face, "And yet whenever he was with your sister, she convinced him to talk about work. Which she would always relay back to you."

"Do I get a lawyer?" She asked coldly, causing Gibbs to give her a tight smile,

"I assume you're confessing?" He asked as she glared at her, "McGee," He said out loud, knowing the young agent would be listening, "Read her her rights."

~*~

Tony was sat on the swing his Grandpa had built ages ago and was swinging his legs in a bored fashion as Gibbs's car pulled up. He leapt off the swing and ran over, hugging his dad tightly,

"Hey Kiddo," He laughed, ruffling the boy's hair, "Miss me?"

"Why can't I come in with you?" He moaned, causing Gibbs to chuckle, "I'm an amazing agent..."

"I'm sure you are." Gibbs agreed, tweaking his nose as they went inside,

"Jethro!" Jenny said, walking past them clutching folders, "How's the case?"

"Sorted." Gibbs told her, and began to explain it to her, while Tony was swinging on his arms. Finishing it, he wondered why Tony was grinning when he told Jen about the chocolate and the petty officer's name,

"What's so funny?" He asked as Jenny finally said goodbye and drove off. Tony shrugged and pulled his Dad into the house, patting Tag on the way in. Finally sitting down in the living room, Gibbs asked,

"So, what did you do today?" Beaming, Tony began.

**Again, soooo very sorry about the delay, and I know this wasn't one of the best chapters, but I had the idea knocking around in my head for a while before typing it up.**

**Hmph, oh well... Review? xxx**

**P.S - I don't really know much about anything when it comes to being deathly allergic to stuff, so I plead poetic licence (Again :P)**


	10. Tears and Rain

**Thanks for all the reviews and support so far ^_^ Okay - the things that happen in this chapter, it'll seem like they've happened too quickly and I haven't gone into them enough - but there's character death in this chapter (And it's quite a major character :S), and I really don't do that very well, so I apologise first off :)  
****Plus, I'm making Tony's age go up in two's, but this may change if there's an age I really want to capture ^_^**

**Also, for some reason I always picture Tony about 8 - 12 as looking like Freddie Highmore lol. M'not sure why tbh ;P**

November really hadn't been either Tony's _or _Gibbs's month. At only 11, Tony had gone to 2 funerals in one month - and _definitely _wasn't looking forward to another. Not that anyone else had died yet, but he was now extremely subdued and worried someone would.

In the early part of the month, his Grandpa, he'd been told, had had a heart attack while working in his shop. At first, wide eyed and pale, Tony had nervously asked if he was okay, causing his Dad to sigh and sit down, pulling the boy into his lap and letting him rest his head on the older man's shoulder. Gibbs had been silent during the funeral, but had gone up to the front and started to talk about his Dad - how he had always been there for him. Tony had fidgeted in the dark suit that had been purchased for this very occasion on the wooden pew in the church of Stillwater, and had gazed at the coffin stood behind his Dad, who was keeping his voice calm and collected - although they could see the tears in his eyes.

Afterwards, tired of having his hand shaken and being told that various people were sorry - Tony rubbed at his eyes and had gone to stand closer to Gibbs, who was sat off to the side of the room they were all congregated in afterwards. His Dad simply opened an arm and let Tony lean against him tiredly as Abby sat on his other side, stroking Gibbs's hair soothingly - tears in her own eyes.

They'd stayed in a motel before driving back to DC the next day. Tony couldn't sleep. He was shattered but found it impossible to drift off. Creeping out of bed he went over to Gibbs's and studied it for a while, wondering whether he was asleep or not. A gruff but gentle voice said,

"Come on, there's plenty of room."

With a small sob Tony leapt in, burying his head into Gibbs's chest, who had rolled over to better accommodate the scrawny 11 yr old. He started to sob, as Gibbs just pulled him closer and kissed his head, stroking his hair and waiting patiently until his poor son had cried himself to sleep, still snuffling.

Now there was no one to bear witness to it, Gibbs openly cried - something he hadn't done in a _long _time. It was completely silent, and the tears simply slid down his face in a sign of surrender.

The ride back to DC had been a quiet one, more so than the ride _to _Stillwater was. Gibbs kept glancing over to his son, worried, but Tony either didn't realise or just ignored him, preferring to stare straight out of the window. He just tried not to think, and tried to focus on other things instead, like how happy Tag would be when they got back (He was staying with a neighbour) - or tried to worry about the homework he'd forgotten to hand in last week. But he couldn't. All he thought of was his swing in the front garden - the one his Grandpa had put up especially. The smell of sawdust and old spice he'd come to associate with both his Dad and Grandpa - the hands worn down by lovingly crafting various pieces of artwork.

"Tony?" Gibbs said quietly, waiting for the boy to look over, before saying, "You know I love you, right?" Tony nodded and he smiled. It was an extremely small smile - but it reached his eyes.

"And you know your Grandpa loved you too, right?" He ventured hesitantly, and was awarded another small smile,

"I know Daddy." He answered,

"And you know that your Grandpa would've had _no _regrets about his life, don't you?" He asked, "He was proud about everything he'd achieved - he didn't leave anything that he didn't want to do. He d… died - happily."

"Was it quick?" Tony asked in a small voice. Gibbs nodded, a lump arising in his throat,

"Very," Gibbs replied, "He had time to finish his work and get his shop in order, and thought of me and you before he died." _And Mom, Shannon and Kelly._

"What's going to happen to the shop?" Tony asked, chewing his thumb,

"I don't know Bug," He answered, "I need to see a lawyer sometime after we get back to see who he left it to."

"If he left it you, what'll you do?" Tony asked. Gibbs smiled,

"I don't know Kiddo - I don't want it, but I don't want to see it go to strangers either." Tony nodded and sat back in his seat, slightly more contended than he was before. This gave Gibbs hope that he would get through this, and prayed they wouldn't need to go through this again any time soon.

It wasn't a prayer that was answered.

~*~

The whole team sat in a stunned silence as they tried to digest what had happened. It _couldn't _have - they must have been mistaken. No one they knew had suddenly had a stroke while breaking open the ribs of a cadaver downstairs in the basement - certainly not someone who was quite elderly, British or worked as an ME.

Jimmy had turned around from doing his paperwork and saw Ducky with an odd look on his face,

"Sir?" He asked nervously, "Is everything okay?"

"Jimmy, my dear lad," He answered, sitting down on his chair, "I don't believe so. Do me a favour and call an ambulance."

"Doctor?!" Jimmy exclaimed, panicking at the colour Ducky's face had gone, "I don't… I…"

"Now, if you please… Doctor Palmer." Jimmy nodded and ran across to the phone lying on the table and first called an ambulance, before calling Agent Gibbs upstairs.

~*~

So there they were sat. When Abby heard the news she had been fiercely optimistic, and had tried to do her forensics just like normal… but she couldn't manage it. She broke down and wept as the yin to her yang was pronounced on the operating table. Forensics and medical examining went latex glove in latex glove and without him - she was nothing. She'd worked with him for so long, since she'd started at NCIS, and he'd been like a grandfather - or at the very least an uncle.

McGee paled at the news, and collapsed onto his chair in the bullpen as he heard. He sat there in silence, and accepted the cup of sweet tea that Ziva had offered him, her hands shaking and unexpected tears filling her eyes as all she could do was stare at the cup she'd just given to McGee, remembering Ducky's fondness for the warm drink. And Johnny - although not being there for very long, had clearly been affected. He'd never admitted it to the others but he'd loved Ducky's stories. He remembered them all clearly and loved learning new ones. Now he sat at his desk in a quite sullenness, eventually going to sit with Abby and try and coax her into talking.

Gibbs sat at his desk - staring into nothingness. He closed his eyes as an overwhelming depression set in. Ducky was like his mentor - he'd been with NCIS since Gibbs himself was a probie. Hell, he'd probably been there since Mike Franks was a probie. And now he just suddenly… wasn't.

"Gibbs?" A croaky voice in front of him made him open his eyes and glance up into the slightly red and puffy eyes of McGee,

"Yeah McGee…" He answered, "What is it?"

McGee started to stutter slightly, "Er Boss it's just… erm - well I don't know if you saw the time or not, but er…"

"Damn it McGee will you just get on with it already?" Gibbs yelled, his mood extremely dangerous and haywire,

"Gibbs," Abby whispered, "Turn around." He did so, glad to have an excuse to look away from all of their devastated faces. He felt a wave of shock nestle in and looked down at his watch, realising that time had escaped. He winced as he realised that nearly two hours ago their Ducky had passed away - and it was also half three. Sometimes Tony would walk straight to NCIS after school if it was good weather. He was now walking towards them, not understanding why everyone looked so unhappy. As he entered the bullpen he hesitantly laid his backpack near Johnny's desk and went over to Abby, touching her arm lightly,

"Abbs? What's wrong?" She gave a large sniff and tried to act like nothing was wrong but couldn't help it and burst into a fresh round of sobs. Johnny put his arm around her comfortingly and glanced over at Tony,

"Go and see your Dad." Tony, extremely scared by this point went over to Gibbs, who was watching him anxiously, wondering how to break the news. It wasn't as if this was worse than Jackson dying - but in reality Tony had known Ducky for _so _much longer than his Grandpa. Back in the old days, he would sometimes go there after a hard case - when Abby wasn't available - and sit down in the morgue with Ducky, drinking some of the ME's best scotch,

"Tony," Gibbs whispered - his voice croaky with lack of use, "I've got some really bad news. Come here." Tony walked over and was pulled onto his Dad's lap. A growing sense of dread captured him, remembering the last time this had taken place,

"Please don't," He pleaded quietly, already tears were building in his eyes, "Please…"

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Gibbs croaked, pulling his son round so that he was sat facing the older man's chest, his legs on either side of waist, "But there was nothing anyone could do…"

"Ducky…" He moaned, already guessing who was missing. He felt Gibbs nod against him and started to sob, hating the fact that all he could think of was how hard it was for him, for him to go through this for the second time that month.

"I know son…" Gibbs murmured, "I know…" But he didn't know, Tony thought, he didn't know what was going on inside his head. He didn't know that extremely clearly Tony was remembering various cases - whether they'd affected him or not - when he'd gone down to Ducky to talk about them, or to just talk to him. He even remembered the day he'd been introduced to the ME.

"What's going to happen?" He sobbed into Gibbs' jumper, making a large damp patch appear. Gibbs tried to shush him, but Tony could feel the shaking of his hands against the boy's back,

"I don't know Tony," He whispered, "I'm sorry…" He paused in his stroking of his son's head, "Look, you should go home…"

"You mean 'we', right?" Tony begged, his eyes wide and desperate. He didn't want to go home alone, not tonight. And what if something happened to his Dad while he wasn't there?

"I'm sorry son, but I have to stay here for a little while longer. Don't worry, I'll be home soon, and you won't be alone. You got that? You won't be on your own." Tony sniffed as he was slowly slid off Gibbs' lap,

"Abby?" He asked, wiping his nose on his school shirt sleeve. Gibbs shook his head softly,

"She's in a state Bug," He whispered to his son, "I need to be with her. How about McGee? Make sure he's okay." Tony nodded and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, before making his way over to McGee. The agent stood up, seeing Gibbs nod to him, and patted the boy on the back, before feeling him slip his small hand into his own.

"We have to go home now." Tony murmured, pulling McGee in the direction of his backpack and the elevator.

~*~

The funeral was a dismal affair. Of course, it wasn't exactly going to be happy, but it was certainly more depressing that Tony had anticipated. He was once again in the crisp, black suit he'd gotten for his Grandpa's funeral, and was sat near the front, feeling it was his duty to hold Abby's hand throughout. She was sat in an almost zombie-like state, and didn't even squeeze back when he clenched at her hand tightly. Gibbs was once again stood at the front talking about Ducky.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them again and staring at the floor. He didn't want to hear what his Dad was saying, didn't want to see the tears cascade down the man's - so usually in control of his emotions - face. Instead, he stared at the floor, as if hoping to fall through it.

He was pulled up, and looked around to find that the service had ended. People were filing out, and he saw that Abby was trying bravely to smile at him, clutching at his hand warmly. He looked around for his Dad, standing on tip-toe to see if he could find him. Eventually, he saw the agent stood near the front, talking to the Director and Jimmy (Who had remained completely silent and pale for the past few days). Tony pulled on Abby's hand, eager to go over, but she held him back,

"No Tony, leave them - they need to talk, and your Dad needs a few moments alone. Come on; let's go get a drink in the other room." He allowed himself to be pulled to the room next door that they had organised for the event afterwards, and was sat on a chair with a cup of juice in his hands,

"I just need to… I'll be…" She croaked, and wandered off in a daze, laying her face on McGee's shoulder. Tony watched the people in the room mill about disinterestedly. He didn't feel like he belonged here. All these other people looked like they'd been associated with Ducky for years, and here he was, just sat on a chair drinking juice at the good doctor's funeral. That thought was incredibly depressing - and twinned with the fact that his Dad seemed to be ignoring him just made it worse. With pure 11 yr old tantrum/sulking, he just placed his cup back on the table he was sat next to and crawled under it, curling up into a ball and sobbing desperately.

He would probably have been pulled up soon after than as McGee and Ziva guided Abby over to the food table, but it had a tablecloth over it, and he was completely hidden from view. Combined with the general hubbub of the room, his cries weren't heard either.

All he could feel was self-pity - why had no one tried to look for him yet? Why was he just shoved to the corner of a room with not even an explanation? Why did he feel more badly about himself than about Ducky? With all these thought buzzing around his head, he felt exhausted, and soon nodded off, curled up in the foetus position, waiting for someone to find him.

~*~

And he was found. About ten minutes after he fell asleep, Abby started to panic. The crowd in the room had already started to thin, and it was a lot quieter. But Tony was nowhere to be seen,

"Gibbs?" She asked him, pulling at his hand, much like Tony had done, "I can't find Tony anywhere. I brought him in here when we left the church but I don't know where he went!" He stood up; his eyes empty of any emotion,

"Don't worry Abbs," He said wearily, his voice only showing a hint of worry, "He'll be here somewhere." The young Goth bit her lip as she got Ziva, McGee and Johnny to help in the search.

She knew that deep down Gibbs would be incredibly worried about Tony. What if, bored, he'd wandered out of the church, through the graveyard and out onto the road? What if he'd been hit by a car? Her breath started to come out in heaving sobs - she didn't even think she'd have any tears left,

"Hey, it's okay Abbs - breathe," Gibbs instructed her, "Nice, easy breaths - that's right." She sobbed and flung herself at him,

"I miss him Gibbs!" She wailed, "And I don't know where Tony is!"

"Boss?" They both turned when they heard McGee's voice, "I've found him…" Abby was pleased to see Gibbs smile in relief. Whatever moment he'd had back there on his own to collect his thoughts had obviously worked, that dark, empty look in his eyes was gone, replaced with an, although sad, loving look and he moved quite quickly to find his son. He drew up, with Abby just behind him, and smiled as he saw Ziva pulling the tablecloth up. Tony had curled up, hugging his legs and hiccoughing in his sleep. Leaning in, Gibbs managed to bundle all of Tony's appendages into his arms and stood up, shifting the boy so that his legs were curled around the older man's waist, and his arms reaching over and hugging Gibbs' neck desperately.

Shushing him slightly, Gibbs turned to his team, who were smiling sadly,

"Go home," He whispered, careful not to wake Tony, "Don't come into work until next week - no arguments." He added, as they all opened their mouths in protest. With that he turned and, after a few whispered words with the Director, he walked out - clutching his son to his body in desperation, as if terrified of losing him too.

~*~

So after this incredibly depressing November, it quickly grew into December. While thinking hopefully of various items on his Christmas list, Tony scrambled around piles of clothes - dirty or washed, he couldn't remember, they all just sort of melded together - for a waterproof,

"Hurry up Tony; I'm not going to stand here all day!" Gibbs yelled from downstairs, twirling his keys around his fingers,

"I can't find a waterproof!"

"It's not raining!"

"It looks like it will!" Gibbs, his temper quite close to the surface since his old friend died, shouted,

"Don't be ridiculous Tony! Come down here now!" Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a green army-style jacket that was several sizes too big for him and ran down the stairs, making a racket as he did so,

"Finally. Right, go get in the car." Tony shot him an odd look at how short the older man was with him, but under the cold stare he sighed and went to get in. Locking the door, Gibbs shoved the keys into his pocket.

Tony was extremely quiet on the ride to school, and stared moodily into his lap all the while. What was his Dad's problem? Sure, they all still missed Ducky, but they were slowly beginning to mend. When Kate had died, they had all mourned, but had eventually moved on. But now - even though everyone else was starting to show signs of healing, Gibbs seemed to be stuck in some sort of rut, only talking when necessary and was definitely more aggressive. And it scared Tony. Sometimes he'd come home from school and his Dad wouldn't be there - again. It had happened three or four times when he'd opened the door to no one, and once he'd even gone to bed with still no one in the house. Although he was capable of staying home alone for a few hours (Well, not completely alone, he still had Tag) he'd gotten nervous. He'd called the office five or six times in one hour and kept getting voicemail. He'd finally called Jenny who explained soothingly that everyone was out at a crime scene in Virginia, and they'd be back late. When she asked in a concerned voice if he was on his own, he just hung up.

That was what annoyed him. Why did everyone but his dad show that kind of concern? What was it that made Gibbs just either ignore him or show no sympathy toward him?

He shook his head as they slowed outside school. Grabbing his bag, Tony got out the car,

"Thanks for the lift," He said half-heartedly, to which Gibbs replied with a nod, "Bye…" He murmured as he stepped away, shutting the door. As the car drove off, he whispered, "I love you…" before heading inside.

~*~

He scowled as he looked out of the classroom window at 3pm that day and saw it was pouring with rain. When school let out, he said goodbye to his friend and walked home. He was in such a depressed state that he didn't even try and run to get there quicker, or to try and stop getting as wet. Instead, he trudged home despondently, only wiping his face when he literally couldn't see anymore.

Finally getting home, he rummaged around in his pocket. He froze.

He'd left his keys inside.

The only person with keys now was his dad, and that meant he would have to walk all the way to the navy yard. The problem in that was, it took him half an hour to get there from school, and it took him fifteen minutes to get home from school. So he was looking at roughly an hour walking around in the rain (Already having walked for fifteen minutes). He knew Abby would tell him off for that, but to be honest - he was looking forward to it. Looking forward to _someone_ caring about what he did.

With this depressing thought in mind he started off, firstly waving at Tag through the window and frowning as he saw the keys on the coffee table,

_I need to teach him how to fetch keys…_ Tony thought, pulling his sopping coat around himself to try and preserve some heat he no longer kept about his person.

~*~

In exactly forty-five minutes, he's arrived at the navy yard, and was let straight through by the security guard, who had taken one look at the boy and called for a mop to the reception.

Tony noticed everyone in the elevator with him kept some distance, as he was making a large puddle on the floor; and decided to keep his gaze fixed firmly on his feet. Stepping out of the elevator he heard a sigh of relief as the doors closed and sniffed hard, before glancing over at the bullpen. To his delight - only McGee and Abby were there. That meant he wouldn't have to fear the wrath of his Dad (At least until he got back from wherever he was).

Abby heard the squelching of the boy's trainers, and turned around, gasping in horror,

"Anthony David Gibbs!!! Why on earth did you come here? Why didn't you go straight home? You look like a drowned rat!!" She yelled for a bit longer before pulling his jacket off, "Oh baby you're shaking!" She cried out, laying a hand on his forehead, "Don't move!" She ordered, "I'm going to go and see if I have any towels downstairs!" She went off, and left him with McGee,

"Why did you come straight here?" He asked gently, going into his drawer and pulling out a clean shirt of his. It was obviously too big for Tony, but anything was an improvement on the soaked shirt he had originally been wearing,

"I left my key at home this morning… I had to come here." He explained, looking down forlornly at his lower body, which was still dripping.

"Come here," McGee said, pulling him closer, "Take off your socks and shoes - I have a spare pair of socks in my drawer. You're going to have to make do with my sweats I'm afraid though…"

Tony shrugged, "It's okay," He replied, "I'm already wearing your shirt - and it's way too big." McGee nodded in agreement and smiled when Abby came back and beamed in delight at the sight of Tony sitting on Johnny's chair wearing dry (Albeit big) clothes and socks,

"Here," She said, going next to him and starting to rub at his hair with a towel, "Stay still…" She soothed, when he started to fidget,

"Where's Dad?" He asked, glancing over at the elevator nervously.

"He'll be back soon; he and Ziva have gone down to see Jimmy." Abby explained, still a pang of pain in her voice as she talked about the new ME. Tony nodded and asked, hesitantly,

"Why does he work so late now?" Abby sighed and pulled him off the chair he was swinging on and sat him on the floor, before joining him, cross-legged,

"He still hurts baby, he misses one of his oldest friends - it hasn't been easy… for any of us…"

"I know…" Tony answered, quietly, "I just… Is it bad that I want Ducky back - because Dad was nicer then? When he wouldn't work late, or be snappy…" He sniffed miserably and leant against Abby, who rubbed his back sympathetically,

"It's not bad Baby, I know what you mean… I'll talk to him for you…"

Tony shook his head, "It won't make much difference - he doesn't care anymore."

"Don't say that!" Abby exclaimed, "You know it's not true! He still loves you more than anything else in the world - he just hurts so much… you need to give him time!" Tony sniffed again but nodded against her, wiping his nose on the sleeve of McGee's shirt,

"Now," She began seriously, "I'm going to go get a thermometer - you feel too warm to me; I wouldn't be surprised if you caught pneumonia!" They all became very quiet as she said that, but when Abby darted off, McGee threw something down to the boy still sat on the floor,

"Here," He said, "Eat it - I was going to, but I think your need's greater than mine." Tony glanced down and saw a bar of chocolate from one of the machines in the cafeteria. Looking up, he said,

"Thanks Probie." He grinned cheekily as McGee rolled his eyes. Having eaten about half of the bar, he felt himself relaxing against the desk, and found himself drifting, before he heard footsteps across the room,

"Is he asleep McGee?" He heard Abby ask quietly, and tried to keep his breathing regular and deep, making McGee answer in the positive. He felt her brush his hair away from his eyes and slip a thermometer into his mouth. He held it in his teeth for her and immediately relaxed his jaw as she went to take it out,

"It's a little high…" She said, probably thinking out loud,

"What's a little high Abbs?" Tony froze as she heard his Dad's voice echo around the room,

"Erm… hey Gibbs, I just thought that maybe… er…" Abby seemed to be struggling, so Tony decided to help her out,

"It's my fault," He said, opening his eyes and pushing himself a little more upright, "I forgot my key, so I had to walk here, and Abby's worried I'm ill." He rubbed his nose with his fist and glanced up uncertainly at Gibbs. The older man had an odd expression on his face,

"Whose clothes are you wearing?" He finally spoke, his voice low and sad,

"McGee's," He responded quickly, "But they're really big…"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, "I can see that."

"Don't be mad…" He whispered, glancing down, biting his lip. Suddenly, two hands lifted his face, and he found his Dad crouching in front of him,

"Hey," He murmured, "Look at my face. I'm not mad. Okay?" Tony nodded and sniffed again as he felt tears falling down his face. It was then as if a large mask had been ripped away from Gibbs's face, his face a field of concern and love as he pulled his son into a hug and started to comb his fingers through the still-damp hair,

"I'm sorry kiddo," He whispered, "I was just… upset. About Ducky. About Dad… it's taking a while, but I'll be better soon. And I'm sorry about not letting you find your waterproof." Tony nodded against him, feeling safe and warm in his arms. He wanted this moment to last forever, but eventually pulled away and said, quietly,

"Can we go home? Please?" Gibbs nodded,

"You don't need to ask Bug. Come on." He pulled Tony up and held his hand as he took the bag from Abby which held the soaked clothes and Tony grabbed his wet backpack and they walked over to the elevator, to go home.

**Hmm… I have mixed feeling about this chapter. Let me know? Oh and, I'm on holiday next week, so there'll be no updating then (I know, it'll be a lucky thing if I updated while at home 0.o)**

**Plus, I'm still sorry about Ducky lol. I don't think I did very well concentrating on his death. Of course, the only part I had firmly fixed to write about is the bit near the end - if I had been focussing on Ducky's (And Jackson's) death, it might have been a bit better lol**

**Ah well… Review? xx**


	11. A Bad Case Of Astraphobia

**Hiya :) Thanks for the reviews; here's the only chapter I had fully planned lol - and I'm actually quite proud of it, which is a first for me ;)**

When Tony got home that night, he had to slide his own key in the lock and make sure the back door was shut properly. He scowled as he did these things - it meant his Dad wasn't home. Again. He really thought that after two years he would finally move on from Ducky's death, but he seemed to be spending more time than ever at work. Although for the past few weeks it hadn't been that bad. He'd only been about half an hour late, and one of those times he'd felt guilty and taken Tony out to dinner.

Now though, something felt different. He didn't know what, but he knew something was off. He merely shrugged and pulled out some homework that really needed doing.

At 13, he was being given a lot more homework than before, and was struggling to keep up with it all. Although he never really had that much trouble with his ADHD, he found his mind wandering more than usual, but he didn't know whether it was because of his condition or because he was just plain bored.

He'd sprouted up a fair few inches as well. His hair had finally decided to grow normally rather than being tufty, and he was using gel on it to make sure it always looked good. He was also gaining a nicely toned body. He'd started to play football and was gaining muscles, which made a difference on his lanky frame, and several girls were already looking at him appealingly. Although he was at that ideal age, he wasn't getting any spots or blemishes on his face, leaving it looking clear and perfect, his eyes a nice green colour in the centre of his face.

All in all - Tony's life was pretty good at the moment. His dog was getting rather slow and old, but was still fine health wise, and his Dad could afford to splash out for expensive birthday presents. He could have been top of his class if he worked harder; but much preferred to play sports and hang out with his friends. He'd had a few detentions, and was prone to a couple of teenage mood swings here and there, but apart from that, he was fine with his life.

He'd just finished up with his chemistry work when he glanced at the clock. He frowned when he saw it was half five (Chemistry wasn't his strongest subject, even if Abby helped him). It wasn't the fact that it took him so long to finish his work that bothered him though. It was the fact that his Dad _still _wasn't back. He felt a small squirm of fear in the pit of his stomach, but shrugged it off. He was 13, and could stay at home alone if he wanted. It wasn't as if he was _scared _of being home on his own.

Just in case though, he went to finish the rest of his work sat cross-legged next to Tag's basket.

~*~

At quarter to eight at night, Tony frowned. He'd not had any dinner and was getting starving. It wasn't that he couldn't cook anything himself, but was still under strict instructions _not_ to use the oven without his Dad there. His stomach growled in protest, so he shoved some bread in the toaster and had at least six slices of toast. He'd layered generous helpings of jam onto all of them, and was now sat on the sofa, watching one of his favourite movies. As he stuck his now empty plate on the floor next to him, he considered calling the office to see where Gibbs was. He eventually picked up the phone and dialled the number he knew off by heart.

His stomach made another odd squirm when it eventually went to voicemail, but he spoke into it when the beep went,

"Erm… hey Dad, it's me. I just wondered when you'd get back. Er… if you don't get back by the time I go to bed, you've got a key right? 'Cause I swear I'll remember to lock the door this time… Erm, that's it. Er… bye, I guess I'll see you when you get back," He paused, never really having said this into the phone before, "I love you. Bye."

He put the phone down and breathed out deeply. Tag looked up tiredly from his basket, and Tony patted the sofa with large eyes. He grinned as the dog almost looked as though he rolled his eyes, but heaved his aging body up and padded in. He looked to be steeling himself before he made a sudden leap onto the piece of furniture. He managed it and looked up at Tony, wondering if his other master would mind if he sat on the sofa. Tony simply patted him lovingly and curled his feet up so that they were both snuggled on the sofa. Tony pulled a throw around them both as he switched channels where 'The Mummy' was just starting.

~*~

McGee walked through the office, completely exhausted. He rubbed at his eyes and went to sit at his desk - he had to write a report on what had happened. However, just as he was about to do that, he saw a flashing red light on Gibbs' phone. After wrestling with himself for a while, he got up and walked over, pressing the button,

"_Erm… hey Dad, it's me. I just wondered when you'd get back. Er… if you don't get back by the time I go to bed, you've got a key right? 'Cause I swear I'll remember to lock the door this time… Erm, that's it. Er… bye, I guess I'll see you when you get back… I love you. Bye."_

McGee paled as he heard this message. How had they forgotten about Tony? He bit his lip as he realised someone would have to tell him what had happened. Abby was flapping around the hospital hysterically so she couldn't go. Palmer was busy in autopsy, the Director was out of the country, and Ziva was trying to calm Johnny down (He'd just shot his first person). That left him. And, as Senior Field Agent, it was up to him,

"Ziva?" He said, pulling his jacket on, "I'm going to Gibbs' house - we forgot about someone."

Her eyes widened, "Oh McGee… what time is it?"

He looked at his watch and winced, "Twenty past ten. Abby's gonna kill us." Ziva nodded her agreement, and focussed her attention back on rubbing Johnny's back and trying to get him to drink really sweet tea.

~*~

As McGee crept into the house (He'd used the spare key that was now always hidden under the doormat since Tony forgot his), he saw there were still some lights on in the living room. He knew that, as a teenager, Tony would think that he could do what he wanted, but he knew that Gibbs set certain rules about bed times and things like that. And Tony wouldn't cross his Dad. So he was either so worried that he'd stayed up, or…

McGee smiled as he walked into the room and saw both boy and dog curled up on the sofa, sleeping soundly while the credits rolled across the TV for some movie that had been on. Not sure whether he should wake him up or not, he decided he should. It was a Friday, and Tony didn't need to be anywhere tomorrow. He walked over to the sofa, ignoring Tag's head popping up groggily, and gently shook Tony's shoulder,

"Tony…" He whispered, but he knew by now that the kid could honestly sleep through anything, "Tony. Wake up. Tony!" Tony jerked awake, pulling the throw that had been covering him and Tag off and letting it roll onto the floor,

"Wha'…? 'Gee? Wha's goin' on?" His voice was slurred from the sudden awakening and McGee couldn't help but take pity on him.

Holding out his hand, he said, "Come on, we need to go somewhere." Tony grabbed McGee's hand and was pulled off the sofa. Now slightly more alert he managed to at least turn the TV off, turn the lights off and lock both doors.

After that, he was asleep until they reached the hospital.

~*~

Abby paced the corridors nervously and twisted her hands anxiously. Since they were told the surgery had gone well, she'd wanted nothing more than to rush in there and stay in the room until he woke up.

As it happened, she wasn't allowed in, at least not until he awoke; so for the moment she had to be content with pacing outside the room,

"Abbs!" The yell brought her out of her trance and suddenly she was almost knocked over with the pure force of Tony smacking into her. She instinctively closed her arms around the boy, and marvelled at how tall he was (His hair was sticking uncomfortably up her nose),

"Tony," She murmured, "You okay?"

He nodded, although she could see how tired and worried he was, "How's Dad?" She glanced up the corridor to see McGee jogging up. Since he'd woken Tony up while sat in the car in the car park, he'd only had about 10 seconds of seeing Tony before the boy jumped out and sprinted into the hospital. All he'd managed to say was, 'Listen, don't get too worried, but the Boss was brought in about six hours ago…' As soon as Tony had seen the hospital sign he'd only been a blur to the agent.

"He'll be okay," Abby said, in answer to Tony's question, "He's still sleeping."

"What happened?" He asked, not having waited to find out from McGee.

Abby bit her lip, and seemed to be swallowing hard. After a few minutes it was obvious she couldn't say it, so McGee said,

"While we were after a suspect, some of his friends joined in and there was this massive fire fight… We managed to kill everyone, but your Dad was sh…shot. He had to have surgery, but he'll be okay."

"Can I see him?" Tony begged, his face drawn and pale. Abby bit her lip. She'd not been allowed in to see him, so she doubted that, even his own son, would be allowed.

"Let him wake up first Bug," She replied, "Go with McGee to the cafeteria and get something to eat and drink. I promise you'll be the first to know when he wakes up. Well, actually you'd be the third, or maybe the fourth - 'cause Gibbs'll know, then the doctors, then they'll tell me, then…"

"Okay Abbs," McGee interrupted, pulling Tony by the shoulders and propelling him away, "We'll be waiting." She smiled at them both as McGee gradually moved his arm so that it was around the teenager's shoulders as they walked away.

~*~

"Tony!" The teenager glanced up morosely from the drink McGee had bought for him. It was around midnight now, and there was no point trying to make him eat anything. He was shattered, but refused to go to sleep until he knew that his dad would be okay.

"Hey Abbs," He murmured, yawning and rubbing at his eyes, "What's up?"

"Your Dad's awake!" She shrieked happily, "And he's completely lucid! He's been asking for you!" Tony beamed and jumped up, although both McGee and Abby could tell he was almost ready to completely pass out from exhaustion. As they were walking down the corridor to Gibbs's room, Abby and McGee both exchanged glances over Tony's head, which occasionally drooped before snapping up again. What would they do if Tony did fall asleep here? Neither would have the heart to wake him, and he was now too tall to be carried. Well, Gibbs _might _have been able to manage if he carried him bridal style, but McGee doubted he was strong enough to.

They entered the hospital room and smiled as they saw Gibbs sat up on his bed. He had bandages around his abdomen and still looked pretty out of it, but he was awake.

"Just talk quietly," The nurse said, on her way out, "And try not to over-excite him." They all nodded sullenly, and Tony was gently pushed forward by Abby so that he was stood by the bed,

"Tony." Gibbs welcomed him. His voice was rather quiet and croaky, but it was perfectly clear. He opened his arms and Tony leant into them cautiously, scared of hurting him. Soon, as Gibbs kept in the warm embrace, tears started to roll down Tony's eyes,

"Daddy," He whispered, "Are you okay?" Gibbs got a lump in his throat at hearing that, knowing Tony only ever called him 'Daddy' in the most dire of situations (If he was terrified or really badly hurt),

"I'm fine Bug," He replied, rubbing his son's back, "I'm just a little banged up."

"When are you…" He paused to yawn, "Coming home?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I don't know kiddo, the doctors say I have to stay here for a few more days. I might be able to come home next Friday."

"Next - _next _Friday?" Tony said hoarsely, "But… but that's ages away! That's a whole week!"

"Actually Tony, technically it's Saturday right now." McGee interjected, getting an elbow in his ribs from Abby. Tony's head drooped again, causing Gibbs to intervene,

"Abbs, McGee, take Tony home," He saw Tony open his mouth to argue and said sternly, "Anthony, you will go home and get some rest. I'm sure you'll be allowed to come here tomorrow."

Tony nodded sadly before reaching down and whispering in Gibbs' ear, "Don't leave me on my own Dad, please… It's awful being on my own at home…" Gibbs almost cried, but blinked for a few seconds before replying,

"Don't you worry Tony, I _promise _you won't be on your own. The whole team has got leave for the next few days, so I don't think the house'll ever be empty." Tony nodded again and sniffed hard, before hugging Gibbs again and being pulled off him gently by Abby,

"Make sure he rests." Gibbs ordered her, and was amused when she saluted and then kissed his forehead,

"Only if you do as well," She responded, hauling the semi-conscious teenager upright, "McGee, help me with Tony." The agent nodded and, after a quick goodbye, grabbed Tony so that he was being kept vertical with arms under each armpit.

~*~

Abby groaned as she got up from where she had fallen asleep that night. After pulling Tony onto his bed and taking his shoes off, she had found the spare room and curled up on the bed (After playing rock, paper, scissors with McGee as to who slept on the sofa). She woke up at half 9, drawn to the kitchen by the smell of coffee. McGee smiled at her, and she was surprised to see Jimmy, Ziva and Johnny there as well. Ziva and Johnny both looked absolutely exhausted, but gave her welcoming smiles as she walked in,

"Hey guys," She said to everyone, "Where's Tony? I'd have thought that he'd be up early to get to the hospital."

"You know teenagers Abbs," McGee answered, "They aren't aware there's a 9 in the morning. He'll probably surface around lunch."

As soon as he said this, Tony appeared at the door, knuckling his eyes tiredly. His ruffled hair made him look younger than he was, since he hadn't put any gel on it. He didn't wear pyjamas, instead he wore boxers and a baggy top, which looked so rumpled Abby wondered if it had ever made contact with an iron,

"Hey baby!" She said casually, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, "How was your sleep?" He gave a grunt and walked over (Slightly hazily) to the fridge. He pulled some orange juice out and poured himself a cup. That done, he sat down at the counter heavily, slumping against it moodily,

"How's about when you're dressed, me and you can go see your Dad?" Abby offered, trying to start a conversation. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was being stubborn and sullen, or whether he was still tired.

Tony looked up and said, "'K." He automatically walked over to the back door and opened it, just as Tag came running (Slightly creakily) through the kitchen to be let out.

Abby was worried. She could tell that Tony had yet to break. He was still in shock from seeing his Dad lying there, and he hadn't yet been allowed to have a breakdown over it,

"Timmy," She said, looking over at McGee, "Why don't you take everyone to the living room so they can sit down." She raised her eyebrows, trying to convey the meaning of her words. Whether he understood or not was anyone's guess, but he dutifully motioned everyone over to the other room.

Tony eyed her suspiciously as she closed the door, leaving just the two of them in the kitchen,

"Tony, I know you're scared to death, and it's okay if you want to cry…" She started supportively, blanching as he started laughing at her,

"Why would I be scared? I mean, Dad said that he's okay, and the doctor's are going to be letting him go soon anyways…"

"Tony," She started, seeing him immediately build a mask around his face, "Stop it. It's just you and me here. Relax. Your Dad was shot yesterday. He might not have survived the surgery. He did, but there was always a chance he wouldn't. So stop being so nonchalant about it all."

That did it.

The tears started to fall down Tony's face as the horror of what she'd just said caught up with him. What if his Dad _had _died yesterday? What if he hadn't been able to say bye? He sobbed weakly, stood there in his boxers and top, shivering as the kitchen had yet to heat up fully in the autumn sun.

"Oh Baby…" Abby murmured, going forward to envelope him in a hug. She was deeply surprised however, when he pulled away from her embrace, "Tony?" She questioned, confused,

"Leave me alone," He sobbed, "He's not going to die, and if he did, you wouldn't have cared about me, would you?"

"What?" Abby squawked, "How could you say that?!"

"McGee came to get me at half ten last night. How long was it before you all remembered I was alive?" In his anger, he shoved his glass of juice aside, not caring as it fell off the counter and smashed on the floor. Abby squealed automatically as the shards flew everywhere. At once, everyone else ran back into the room. They drew up as they saw an obviously scared, crying and angry Tony stood next to Abby, his eyes blazing. Their eyes diverted to the broken glass on the floor and put two and two together,

"Tony!" McGee yelled, seeing the glass, "What did you do? That could've hurt Abby!"

"I don't care!" He yelled back, "Leave me alone, I hate all of you!" With that and a choked sob he ran out, his footsteps simply gaining volume as he retreated to his room, the door making them all wince as it slammed in the otherwise silent house.

They all let out breaths they hadn't realised they'd been holding in. Eventually, Ziva walked forwards and moved Abby so that they could pick the glass up. Jimmy came forward when most of it was gone and picked up the smaller pieces with some tweezers. As Johnny was mopping up the spilled juice before it would stick to the floor, McGee spoke,

"You okay Abbs?"

She sniffed before answering, "I'm fine Timmy. I just feel _awful_. Tony was right - how could we have forgotten about him until late last night? What if Gibbs _had _died? Tony would be the last to know!" She sniffed again, and was given a reassuring pat on the arm by Ziva,

"It is not your fault Abby. We all forgot about him. He is just scared and missing his dad, yes?"

"He's a teenager as well," Johnny piped up form his position next to the mop, "They can go from loving to angry in half a second."

"He's right," McGee chipped in, "Don't feel bad Abbs. Look, you stay here and have some sweet tea. I'll go up and talk to Tony."

Abby gripped his sleeve, "Don't be too hard on him Tim," She begged, "He's having a hard time." McGee smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder before walking out.

~*~

"Tony?" McGee called out, tapping on the bedroom door, "It's McGee. Can I come in?" At first, he was positive he would be denied access, but the door soon swung open, and Tony pushed himself back to his desk, having first pushed himself on his computer chair over to the door.

His room had changed rapidly over the years. After what had first just held a wardrobe, changing table and crib, now contained a desk with one of the latest editions of computers, speakers for his i-pod and a large bed. Gone were the childish drawings on the walls, cuddly toys and Disney DVDs. In their place were posters of bands and films, piles of dirty washing and a huge stack of various films that were definitely _not _Disney. Although McGee thought, smiling, that he could see a worn ear of a certain teddy called George poking out from under the bed.

"Hey," He said softly, making his way over to the boy, before finding it impossible and instead plonked himself down on the bed, "You want to tell me what that was all about?" He heard Tony sniff hard and a gruff 'No' issued from the corner he was sat in at the desk.

McGee noted that the computer wasn't actually turned on. Tony was just staring at the blank screen, either to try and give other people the illusion he was doing something, or trying to think. McGee wasn't sure what to say, but after a few minutes of silence, Tony murmured,

"Is Abby angry?"

"Not as much as I think she should be." McGee answered, seeing the teen's shoulders slump,

"I didn't mean to do it," Tony mumbled, chewing his nails, now swivelling the chair round to face McGee, "I just got angry. Did she get hurt?"

McGee gave him a small smile, "Of course she didn't. She's fine, just a bit spooked. She generally thought you were a happy-go-lucky kind of teenager."

"Sorry to disappoint," Tony grumbled, staring at his feet. Soon, he sobered and asked, "Do I need to go and clean it up?"

"No," McGee answered, shaking his head, "Johnny, Ziva and Jimmy did that. But it would probably help if you apologised."

Tony sighed and got off his chair, going to sit next to McGee on his bed. McGee could tell he was close to winning this, so he continued,

"You know, if I were you I'd be down there like a shot. I mean - what has Abby done to deserve what you just did? She only tried to comfort you." Tony bit his lip and nodded, feeling the tears build up in his eyes,

"I wasn't thinking…" He whispered.

McGee nodded, "Well it's okay, no harm done. Now all you have to do is apologise to her, and then when you're ready, we can go and see Gibbs." Tony nodded and leant his head on McGee's shoulder, sighing.

McGee, quite used to Tony's want for physical affection by now, simply put his arm around the teen's shoulders and let him slowly turn so that he was facing inwards. Tony curled his arms around so that he was hugging McGee, his face buried in the older man's chest. McGee felt a quick flush of pride before he said,

"C'mon Tony, you need to go and apologise." Tony nodded meekly, and he and McGee went back downstairs.

~*~

Abby couldn't wait for Tony to say sorry before she threw her arms around him and whirled him around the kitchen (Well, tried to, he was too tall for her now). Soon after this, they all waited for Tony to get dressed before going to the hospital.

Unsurprisingly, Gibbs was sat up waiting for them when they walked in,

"Sorry we're later than you probably thought we'd be," Abby apologised, kissing his cheek, "Someone took his time getting ready." Tony blushed and looked down, not feeling like he deserved the excuse.

Gibbs saw this and asked, "What did he do?" Tony rumpled his hair and continued looked down at the floor, leaving McGee to answer,

"Just a small misunderstanding Boss. Nothing major."

"We'll talk later." Gibbs promised Tony, before the conversation turned to happier things. However, halfway through visiting hours, Tony brought up a very good subject,

"When are you going to go back to work?" Gibbs shuffled awkwardly in his bed (Thank God for painkillers) while the team all avoided eye-contact, which Tony quickly picked up on, "What?" He asked slowly and guardedly,

"Well I got to thinking as I was bleeding to death," Gibbs joked, trying to lighten his son's mood. He sensed it wasn't working when the boy went pale, so he quickly squeezed the boy's shoulders and said, "Hey, just kidding. I just got to thinking, and I realised how dangerous this job is."

"Well duh…" Tony interrupted, rolling his eyes. After the look he got off Gibbs he quickly shut up,

"Anyway," Gibbs continued, "I'm going to quit."

"Quit?!" Tony gasped,

"Well you could call it retire," Gibbs said dryly, "But I realised that I'm sick of missing out on your life because of it. It's stopped us being together when we should be, and, well… I can't keep coming home late or angry. Or injured. I've already handed my resignation in…"

"Which is it?" Tony suddenly asked, "Resignation or are you retiring?"

"I'm not quite old enough to retire;" Gibbs replied gently, "But the Director's agreed to give me a pension of sorts."

"So technically, you're quitting." Tony insisted, making sure they were on the same level,

"Well… I suppose if you want to put it like that." Gibbs watched Tony's face carefully as the boy sat back, silently. He didn't blame him; this was a lot to take in at once. Tony had only ever known him as a Special Agent. He'd never imagined him as being anything else,

"Hey," He said softly, cupping Tony's face, "I'll still be the same person…" Tony wrenched his face out of his Dad's hand and sat back on his chair, once again staring at the floor.

He was silent for the remainder of the visit. He didn't even say goodbye.

~*~

Abby and McGee took Tony home while Jimmy, Ziva and Johnny went their separate ways. Both adults were thinking the same thing as they saw Tony sat there, moodily, biting his lip and appeared to be thinking deeply.

Abby knew Gibbs had been hurt by the lack of speech from his son, but she also knew that he hadn't been that surprised by it. That generally seemed to be Tony's response to something he didn't like. As well as talking back and generally being cocky. Most of his detentions had been from that.

"Hey Tony?" Abby asked tentatively, glancing through to the back, "Neither of us can be bothered cooking, so how would you like some pizza?" Tony gave a small cock of his head which Abby took to mean yes and nodded to him, turning back to face the front.

~*~

Gibbs sat in his hospital bed, seeing rain start to fall down the windows. It was soon coming thick and fast, and he could see the darkening sky. It seemed the perfect metaphor for his mood at that point. Juxtaposition he thought it was called, where the weather mimicked the mood, or set the mood.

And right now it looked as though there was a brewing storm out there.

He sighed as it reminded him of Tony. The kid still wasn't a hundred percent sure about thunderstorms, and it was usually on nights like these that Gibbs walked into Tony's room at about midnight to see him awake, sat hunched over under his duvet, watching a movie.

Gibbs sighed as he remembered his son's silence during the visit at the hospital. Deep down, Gibbs was sure Tony knew it was for the best, but he still couldn't help feeling guilty. And now he wouldn't even be able to give his son a bit of comfort during the future storm.

However, something suddenly hit him and, smirking slightly, Gibbs pressed the call button and waited for a nurse.

~*~

Neither McGee nor Abby had noticed Tony's uneasiness during dinner. They had just assumed he was still upset over the news of Gibbs' resignation. However, Tony had noticed Tag's odd behaviour (The dog had tried to climb under his desk earlier) and he knew that a thunderstorm would be approaching soon. He swallowed when he said goodnight to the other two, and made his way upstairs slowly. Through the windows he could see the darkening sky (Not just due to the fact that it was half nine at night), and he had already heard the rain hammering at the glass.

After brushing his teeth, he retreated to his room. The original plan that he'd decided earlier on was that he'd watch movies until the small hours of the morning, but he then realised that he wouldn't have anyone to watch them with. Tag was little help, cowering under the desk in anguish (He eventually fell asleep under there). Tony realised there was only one person who comforted him through a storm.

He pulled a jacket on and stuffed his feet back into his shoes, creeping downstairs slowly. Glancing down into the living room, he saw that McGee and Abby were both curled up on the sofa, heads bobbing as they tried to stay awake while watching the TV.

Tony smiled and snuck to the kitchen and, after rootling around for a while; found the jar where they kept spare change. Grabbing a handful and making sure it was enough for a bus fare, Tony crept out the house.

Reading the bus timetable that wasn't far from his house, he prayed that there was a late bus. Thankfully, there was, and it didn't take long to get there, and he managed to get a seat at the back. He kept his head down as several well-meaning adults glanced over at the already wet teenager whose leg was jiggling nervously as the thunder slowly approached them.

~*~

Gibbs kept his bedside light on during the evening, and had just turned his TV off when he heard a slight squelching outside his room.

Smiling, he said, "C'mon in, there's room." Tony appeared at the doorway, shaking and wet. He grinned nervously, waiting for a telling off, but just at that point a strike of lightning flashed and he gave a tiny yelp, looking over at Gibbs imploringly,

He sighed, and said, "Take that jacket and your shoes off, it's dripping on the floor." Tony gave him a small smile and did so, dumping the wet garment on a spare chair,

"I know there isn't room on the bed, but…" Tony started, fidgeting and jumping as a thunderclap issued right above them,

"Come on kiddo, I'm sure I can budge up."

"But, your bandages, the operation…" Tony stuttered slightly,

Gibbs shook his head, "I'll be fine, c'mon." Tony nodded and took his socks off as well, before slowly and hesitantly crawled onto the bed. However, they both soon found that there was now way they'd both be able to stay on the bed comfortably. After both of them had had a laughing fit each, it was decided that Tony should curl up on some chairs pushed together next to the bed. Not particularly comfortable, but he'd insisted after Gibbs had suggested that he was the one to do it instead.

Soon, he was indeed curled up next to the bed, one of his arms resting on the bed, clutching the duvet somewhere just above his Dad's knee. Gibbs smiled and stroked Tony's hair until he fell asleep, the thunder and lightning eventually passing over them and far away in the distance.

~*~

"McGee!!!" McGee woke up with a snort and glanced around wildly. He'd heard Abby squeal his name, he was sure he had. So where was she?

"McGee!!" She yelled again, "I can't find Tony!!" He sat up and ran upstairs to where Abby was yelling from, pulling back his covers in anguish,

"Calm down Abbs," McGee tried to soothe her, "There was a storm last night, remember? He probably went to sleep somewhere else. Have you checked Gibbs' bedroom?"

She nodded and wailed, "His shoes and jacket are gone McGee! Where could he have gone? He wouldn't go outside when there's a thunderstorm on! Where would he go?"

At once they both looked at each other and their mouths fell open,

"You don't think…" Abby started,

"He wouldn't… it's miles away…" McGee stuttered,

"What if he didn't get there…?" Abby despaired, and at once they both ran for the car.

Very soon they had pulled up at the hospital, and were hurrying through corridors until they came across the nurse's station on Gibbs' ward,

"Excuse me!" A nurse said, "What are you doing? Visiting hours aren't for another two hours!"

"So, if someone came to visit outside of visiting hours, you'd make them leave?" Abby squeaked, clutching at McGee's sleeve. The nurse nodded,

"So, you haven't seen a kid wander here?" McGee demanded, "13, quite thin, dark hair, green eyes…?"

"Oh! Yes, we've seen him! He's in his Dad's room right now." Abby and McGee both breathed out a sigh of relief,

"So why did you let him in?" Abby asked, glancing down the corridor in case Tony suddenly walked out.

The nurse smiled, "His Dad called us during the evening. He said that when his son came to just let him straight into his room."

**Tada :) I worked quite hard on this chapter, so a few reviews would be very much appreciated :) Also, I really like having McGee/Tony scenes; I think they're quite sweet lol.**

**Oh yeah, also, erm… yeah, Gibbs' age. I don't really have one in mind lol. I know I put he wasn't retiring age yet, so he'll be, what - about 60? Maybe late 50's? Completely different to everything else, I know, but hey - it **_**is **_**AU.**

**Anyways… review? xx**


	12. In an English Country Garden

**I think I should just put a permanent message saying sorry for the delay :( I had writers block for this chapter, and then college work, not to mention figuring out how the hell I'll be able to afford to go Christmas shopping… But anyway, enough of my sad life, here's the next chapter :)**

"You did what?!!"

The yell that echoed from the Gibbs house seemed to be more of a frequent thing the past few months. Neighbours would shake their heads sometimes as well - understandably, but still a little peeved at all the noise. They knew that Jethro's son, now a proper hormone driven teenager, could be murder to deal with, but they all felt he could deal with it differently.

Right now, Gibbs' face was a slightly dangerous purple colour as he struggled to get his breathing into a somewhat regular rhythm.

"Relax, Dad; I don't see what the big deal is." Tony grumbled, carefully avoiding Gibbs' eyes and instead chose to stare down at his converse,

"Don't see what the big deal is?? You're 15. _15_. How did you even get this done? It's illegal! As soon as I…"

"What's your problem?" Tony yelled back, "It's just a small…"

"No, Tony, it's not small. It's not like it's just a small symbol or anything, it's damn near graffiti! _Why _did you get it done? Was it Simon? I know he's got some already, did he make you do it?" He took hold of Tony's upper arm to try and find out,

"Dad!" Tony cried out, yanking his arms out of his Dad's grasp, "No one made me do it! I do what I want!"

"That's the problem," Gibbs growled, "You never do what you're told. I've had it up to _here,_ Anthony. I swear, one more slip from you, and I'm…"

"What?" Tony sneered, "You're going to kick me out? For this?" He gestured at his upper arm, trying not to show how much it had hurt when Gibbs had deliberately grabbed it, "Abby has loads, and you don't get angry at her!"

"Abby didn't get them illegally!"

"It's not illegal!"

"You know full well you have to be 18 or over to get a tattoo. And I know you've been drinking as well. Do you know how serious this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked, "It's not as if I killed anyone. It was a _party_; you're expected to drink at parties. I didn't drink that much. I was fully aware I was getting a tattoo, it wasn't some drunken mistake that I'll regret."

Gibbs growled so menacingly that Tony backed away, "Go to your room. If you set one foot out of there for anything other than going to the bathroom, I will personally make sure you never get out of this house again."

Tony glared at him but went up the stairs, making sure he stamped as hard as he could, and hoping he could break his door off its hinges when he slammed it. As soon as the door was shut, Gibbs stalked to the kitchen and opened a bottle of bourbon.

How had this happened? His happy-go-lucky son was a downright _terror_. He'd gotten a tattoo for Christ's sakes! At fifteen!! Sure, he knew all teens had their occasional hormonal lapses, but he was lucky if Tony had occasional sane lapses.

He sat down in a chair wearily, sipping at the bitter drink. He could still feel the anger pulsing through his veins, and wondered why the hell he bothered some days.

A _tattoo._ Gibbs snarled into his cup - who ever thought that it had been a good idea to put a needle to their skin and sew on a picture? He'd never minded them before, Abby's had amused him even, but seeing that… that _stain _on his son's upper arm.

He'd snapped - something that had been happening more and more lately. It was getting to him; being 'retired' and he wondered whether he should go back and demand to be let back on the team. It was odd - not even odd, just downright bizarre that whenever he went in (It almost depressed him that the people he considered as friends were only considered as such because he had worked with them) McGee was sat at his desk. Okay, he spoke to Ziva and Johnny as he always had, just with a touch more authority, but they followed his orders if they thought them suitable.

Maybe that was what was getting to Tony. There had been too many changes as of late. Okay, it had been nearly four years since Ducky's death, and since Palmer had taken over in Autopsy, but it still hurt, and he was sure it hurt Tony just as much. Plus, how weird must it be that McGee - once lower than him in status - was now being called 'Boss' by Johnny and Ziva?

Gibbs shook his head. Sure, he felt compassion for the boy - but these tantrums (He'd labelled them as tantrums to try and make Tony feel more childish having them, hoping to force him to try and act more mature) were getting him nowhere. He sighed when he finished his cup of bourbon. Gone were the days that he could go up there after an argument and find the kid sobbing, not being able to wait until he was forgiven. When he could take him in his arms and listen as the hiccups evened and he slowly fell asleep.

God, he missed those days. He really did. Back when the only thing Tony really got yelled at was for doing something bad with Tag. He glanced over at the dog whilst thinking. Gibbs felt awful thinking this, but he really doubted their elderly dog would reach next Christmas (Only a few months away). They'd moved the dog bed into the living room, hoping to keep him warmer in the months ahead, and Tony was adamant that Tag would stay with them for at least a few more years. Gibbs didn't know whether he was trying to kid himself or whether he firmly believed in this.

As if knowing he was being thought about, Tag looked up at him blearily. On their last trip to the vets, they'd been told there was a good chance he was blind in one, if not both eyes. He was most probably also deaf, had arthritis… the list went on.

Gibbs sighed, "I'm worried about him, boy." He said to the dog, who laid its head back down with a slight snort.

He glanced over to the clock. It had been about half and hour. Maybe Tony had cooled down enough to talk.

~*~

Tony slouched moodily on his chair. He had just been ranting on Facebook about his dad, and many of his friends had sent him commiserating replies. He glanced down at his arm. He couldn't help but grin as he saw the tattoo. He'd chosen a running fox, but not a real looking one, more a sort of Celtic/tribal kind, with the lines not coloured in. It was a superb work of art, and he didn't regret it for a moment. He'd looked through dozens of different examples, Simon forever tutting and rolling his eyes, goading Tony and saying he was chicken and was just delaying it, but Tony wanted one that wasn't just a random picture, that actually meant something.

What it meant he'd had no idea, he'd just seen it and smiled. He didn't really _like _like animals, but he had a soft spot for foxes.

And his Dad had chewed him out for it! He scowled at that, and rolled his sleeve back down carefully after examining it. Gibbs never got annoyed when Abby waltzed in sporting a new tattoo (Although he had to wonder if his dad actually _realised _when she got another one).

There was sudden knock at his door, so, putting on his best glare, he turned to face it as it opened,

"Tony," Gibbs said wearily, seeing his son's face, "Pull that lip in before someone falls over it." Tony, not realising that he'd really been pouting instead of glaring, hastily changed his face,

"What?" He asked coolly, following his dad with his eyes as the older man went to sit on his bed,

"Why did you have it done?" Gibbs asked, trying out his diplomatic voice,

"Because it looks good. That's the only reason - it wasn't peer pressure, it wasn't alcohol. I did it because I wanted to. Happy?"

"No," Gibbs answered simply, "No, I'm not. Why did you _want _to do it? Why would anyone _want _to do that to themselves? Didn't it hurt?"

"Not really," Tony lied, "Only it hurt a bit more after you grabbed my arm. And it looks _good,_ Dad, that's why I had it done."

Gibbs shook his head, "You astonish me," He said, before continuing, "I'm not going to keep bringing this up - it's obvious you've got no common sense. But I swear, if you go out drinking again - I won't be held accountable for my actions." His face was so serious Tony didn't dare make fun and try to lighten the mood.

"Whatever," He muttered in typical teenage fashion, "Are we done? Only, I've got loads of work to do."

"Does that work involve going on Facebook?" Gibbs asked, thankful that McGee gave him a quick course in the internet. Tony flushed and quickly swung the chair round so he was facing the computer, before turning the screen off,

"That's private," He insisted, "You need to get out of my room now." He demanded, glaring (This time he was sure he was glaring rather than pouting). Gibbs sighed but stood up,

"This isn't over young man." He promised, and backed out of the room,

"You need to chill out," Tony told him, "Go on holiday or something."

"I think we could all use a break, kid." Gibbs responded quietly, walking down the stairs. Then, as if a sudden light bulb went on above his head, he went over to the phone. After a few rings, someone picked up,

"Hey, Mike? It's Gibbs…"

~*~

**Hey, in case you wanna see what I imagined Tony's tattoo like, here's the link. It's the one running, but minus the paintbrush in its mouth :)  
culpeo-fox(Dot)deviantart(Dot)com/art/Tatoo-Foxes-135276050**

~*~

"Tony, get out of bed!" Tony groaned and rolled over, rubbing at his eyes, glancing at the clock he saw that it was half eleven. Almost a reasonable time to get up. Almost but not quite. Rolling back over, he stuck his head back in his pillow, but didn't get to snooze for very much longer.

"Argh!" He yelled, jumping up as someone put freezing cold hands on his back. Glancing around, he saw that Abby had crept into his room, "Jesus, Abbs!" He moaned, sitting down on his bed, "Do you have no circulation at all?"

She grinned at him, "I was just helping your Dad put stuff in the freezer. Now, to more important business…" She lowered her voice and glanced over to the door conspiratorially, "Let's see this tat of yours…" Tony grinned and turned to his side (He'd only been sleeping in his boxers) so Abby could see the running animal,

"Way cool," She declared, tracing it with her finger, "Perfect. Beautiful. Brilliant…"

"Okay, Abby, I get it," Tony laughed, going over to his wardrobe and pulling a sweatshirt on, "You like it. Which is more than can be said for Dad…"

Abby laughed, "You're telling me, you should have heard the phone call I got. I thought he was drunk. He was just raving about all sorts of things."

Tony chuckled, "What did he say?"

"Nothing I'm going to let you know," Abby winked at him, before sobering, "He called back about ten minutes later and said he needed a holiday."

"So?" Tony questioned, already bored with the conversation,

"Well, he thought that maybe all the stress from… well, life in general was getting to you too, so… we're going on holiday!"

"We?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why are you coming? No offence." He hastily added in case Abby got the wrong idea.

She smiled and answered, "I bullied him into letting me, Ziva and McGee come. We're all off for a week, and Johnny and Palmer are going to visit family."

"So let me get this straight," Tony started, "You're saying that because I made my Dad angry by getting a tattoo, I'm getting a holiday out of it? Sweet!"

Abby put a hand on his arm to stop his bouncing, "It's not sweet, Tony, you need to realise that this is your Dad at his wits end! He actually _needs_ this holiday. Will you do me a favour? Will you please just behave for it? For me?"

He couldn't say no to her, especially not when she made her eyes get even bigger, "Fine," He muttered, following her out of his room, "But only for you."

"Tony you're an angel!" She cried out.

"So, where are we going?" He asked her when they got to the bottom of the stairs,

"Ask your Dad!" She replied happily, sitting down at the table and helping herself to toast. Tony looked over to where Gibbs was stood with a cup of coffee. Great, now he felt guilty. He mumbled a 'Good morning' and sat down next to Abby, picking up a spoon and ramming it half-heartedly in his cornflakes,

"Good sleep?" Gibbs asked calmly. Tony looked up at him with wide eyes and hoped that meant his Dad had decided to let bygones by bygones.

"Yeah," He said slowly, never breaking eye contact, "Yeah, it was okay." Gibbs nodded and poured some more coffee in his cup.

They'd been sat in a, not exactly awkward but certainly not comfortable, silence for a while, before Tony finally picked up the courage,

"Where are we going? On holiday?"

"I called one of my old pals, Mike. He lived in Mexico."

"Mexico?" Tony repeated, beaming, "We're going to Mexico??"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope, I said _lived _in Mexico, not lives. He moved."

"Oh," Tony raised an eyebrow, "So where does he live?"

"England," Gibbs replied, coming to sit down next to his son, "The Lake District. Ducky always went on about it, I thought we should maybe go and see what all the fuss was about."

Tony frowned, "Ducky always said it was raining and cold there. Why would anyone want to move from Mexico to England?"

"He got in a bit of trouble," Gibbs said, lightly, "He and his daughter-in-law had to move. This is good, gives me a chance to see my goddaughter."

"You have a goddaughter?" Tony asked, and only Abby could hear a faint pang of jealousy in his voice, and spot the eyes that had narrowed ever so slightly,

"Yup," Gibbs replied, "So start packing, we're leaving in two days."

"Two… two days?" Tony repeated faintly, "Two… But that's - I need loads of stuff!! I…" He leapt up and bounced all over the room, looking through drawers and taking various things he needed.

Running out of the room, he paused, and gave himself enough time to poke his head back round the door and gabble, "Thanks for the holiday, Dad, you're the best!" Before he ran out and bounded up the stairs.

Abby laughed happily, "When did he stop taking his medication?"

Gibbs pushed his hair out of his eyes and knuckled his forehead, "Can you believe he's still taking it?" He couldn't help but grin at his son's antics. Even though he could be an insufferable pain in the ass, he couldn't help but feel that anger melt away the morning after, as soon as Tony said something or looked at him with those big, green eyes.

~*~

McGee groaned. He wasn't feeling airsick, but the shuffling of the teen sat next to him kept trying to convince him he was on a boat,

"Tony," He mumbled, turning slightly to look at him, "Why do you have to keep moving? We're 5 hours into a 9 hour flight, and we had to get up at _six _in the morning. What is wrong with you?"

Tony beamed at him as he finally settled down, i-pod in hand, "You just need to be a bit more proactive, McBarfbag." He responded, and was awarded with a slap on the back of his head,

"Be nice. You're still grounded, even when we get there." Gibbs admonished, causing Tony to roll his eyes and sigh. He was astounded that everyone else was slightly more worse for wear and not as excited about this as he seemed to be. Fair enough, he had ADHD, but come on, they were going on holiday!

"Hey, Abbs, what're you looking at?" He asked curiously, shuffling up further in his chair to see the Goth girl sat opposite them. She smiled at him and he realised that both her _and _Ziva were goggling at a man sat a few rows in front. He snorted disdainfully. The guy looked like he never stopped working out, and that tan was so _obviously _fake.

"Tell me about it, kid," Gibbs said, in reply to his snort, "Tell me about it."

~*~

When they finally got off the plane, a further 4 hours after this, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Not only did this mean Gibbs wouldn't have to keep slapping Tony's head (McGee had counted 15 in that one flight) whenever he started to flirt with the stewardess, but this would give the teen a chance to blow off some steam and get rid of all the energy he'd had on the plane.

This amazed him, everyone else had jet-lag, what with the time difference, but Tony was pinging about like a pinball. Finally, he wrestled several chocolate bars, energy drinks and magazines out of the kid's hands, and was about to give him the 16th headslap of the day, when he heard a familiar voice shout over,

"Probie!" All the years of being called this caused McGee to look over, only to blush when Tony started snickering.

Gibbs smiled and walked forward, shaking someone's hand, "Mike, who you doing?"

"Well by the looks of it," He answered, taking in Gibbs' exhausted face and the hyper teenager stood by him, "I'd say better than you."

Gibbs grinned, "You'd be right, there," He replied, before saying, "Mike, this is Tony. Tony - Mike." Tony merely nodded and didn't bother holding out a hand to be shook. Although Mike looked thoroughly unsurprised and as though he couldn't care less, Gibbs growled at him. When he didn't introduce everyone else, Tony guessed they'd all met the man before,

"So, are you all ready to get out of here?" Mike asked, grinning, "I hope you brought rain coats, 'cause it's pouring down right now."

Gibbs looked over at his team (He still thought of them as such, even though it was no longer true). McGee was hurriedly pulling one on, Abby pulled out a gothic umbrella that she shared with Ziva, and Tony pulled his hoodie up, looking at both men expectantly,

"I think we'll be okay." He smiled, and followed Mike out of the airport, the rest of them trailing behind him.

~*~

"And over there is Lake Windemere, you can see it if you just…"

"Yeah, that's just great - is there anything actually _worth_ looking at here?" Tony's voice was complete and utter sarcasm and cynicism. Mike was driving them through Bowness, a small town in the Lake District, and was pointing out various things he thought they might find interesting,

"Anthony, if you don't shut up right now you're going to wish you'd never been born." Gibbs warned him, glaring back from his position in the passenger seat. It was seriously weird to be sat where he was usually accustomed to having a steering wheel in front of him. But they _were_ in England.

"Does it _never _stop raining?" Tony moaned, ignoring the various glares and tuts that were given to him from around the car,

"'Fraid not kid." Mike said, not seeming to mind the whining. Tony sighed and slumped down even more in his chair.

"Where are we staying?" Tony asked, not being able to be quiet _or _stay still for more than a minute,

"I've got a cabin by the lakeside," Mike told him as they swung into a small park, "It's quiet, we shouldn't be disturbed."

"Great," Tony huffed, "I can't wait to spend my week in complete solitary confinement."

"Anthony, I am _this _close…" Gibbs warned through gritted teeth. He would probably have gotten more rest at home.

"Alright, alright, jeez!" Tony jumped out of the car when they stopped and looked around. The cabin was nestled between some trees, and was, as Mike had said, right by the lake. It seemed to be quite a large cabin, and as Tony looked round, he spied something that piqued his interest,

"Dad!" He yelled, looking back over his shoulder, "Dad! Someone's stolen your boat!" He looked back round to see that all the adults there were chuckling, and Abby was wearing a slightly annoying, 'Aw, isn't he cute?' look. Tony wasn't very far off stamping his foot childishly, before realising that would have made all their reactions worse. But they couldn't deny the fact that 'The Kelly' was harboured on the jetty near the cabin.

"I gave it to Mike kiddo," Gibbs said lightly, carrying some bags to the front steps of the cabin, "It's for Ameera, my goddaughter."

"Ameera?" Tony questioned, looking back towards the boat, "What kind of a name is…"

"Don't you go any further, Anthony…" Gibbs warned. Tony sighed - he couldn't remember the last time his Dad had called him 'Tony'. And how did he get the boat out of the basement? He must have done it when Tony was at school - but how had he not noticed?

"Tony!" He looked up from his musing to see McGee struggling with his suitcase,

"Need help?" He asked sweetly, walking over and smiling benignly.

McGee scowled in reply, "What did you pack in here?" He asked, "Rocks?"

"Please, Probie, I'm a man of simple tastes, I've just got the bare essentials…"

"Right…" McGee said, "You're worse than a woman you know that, right?"

"Whatever." Tony responded, bounding up the cabin steps before McGee had a chance to give him his suitcase. He gaped as he looked around. After a pointed look from Gibbs he pulled his converse off and stuck them by the door, before walking around gingerly on the cream carpet.

He whistled as he saw the huge TV in the corner of what appeared to be the living room. A large three piece suite lay stylishly in the middle of the room, bordered by a kitchen counter. He looked round and saw a huge fridge in the corner. Mentally storing that fact for later, he squeezed past the dining table and walked down a small corridor that had to contain the bedrooms.

"Tony," He looked up, realising his Dad had spoken, "Which room do you want?"

"I get one to myself?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope, you gotta share with someone kid - even though Mike's daughter-in-law and her daughter have gone for the week - which is a shame Mike!" He directed to a room that had to be the master bedroom, "I was looking forward to seeing my goddaughter!"

Tony heard a chuckle from in the room, "Sorry Probie, but you're just stuck with me. At least there's more room," He stuck his head around the door and looked at Tony, "I took all of Ameera's toys out of her room if you want to go in there. Don't worry," He added at the teen's horrified face, "It's all beige - very gender neutral." Tony nodded and walked down the small corridor. There were doors everywhere, but they were all open, and he soon found the one he was looking for.

He gazed around for a while, before throwing himself down on one of the beds in there. It was a small room (Which was only to be expected at the size of the cabin) so how Mike had managed to fit a granddaughter and her toys in here Tony had no idea.

"Like it?" Gibbs asked him, leaning on the doorway.

Tony shrugged, "It'll do." Gibbs tutted but walked out, leaving him to go and talk to Mike,

"How's the boy?" The other man asked, walking over to his TV and turning it on to catch a game, opening a can of beer as he did so,

"Fine. Well… I want to wring his neck, but I think he'll probably survive just to spite me." Gibbs said lightly, sitting next to his friend.

Mike chuckled, "They 'aint always like that, Probie."

"Nah, only for the next 5 years or so," Gibbs groaned, before changing the subject, "Why did you come to this particular place, Mike? Didn't really figure you as the quaint, English cabin type."

Mike grinned, "That daughter-in-law of mine chose it. And Ameera really liked it; you know I can't resist those two when they're together," Gibbs chuckled, "Anyway, how are you for a bit of hiking?"

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow?" He asked, "I think everyone needs to recover from the jetlag first. Apart from Tony. He's like my own little ball of perpetual energy."

Mike laughed, "If you want, there's a play-park further in for all the kids who come here on caravan holidays. He can exhaust himself there for a few hours."

"I don't think he'd exhaust himself in a play-park," Gibbs told him, "But it's worth a shot. Tony!" He yelled, and soon they both heard footsteps come into the room,

"Yeah?" He asked sullenly, watching them both,

"Go explore or something," Gibbs said, waving a hand outside, "It'll do you good. Just come back before it gets too dark."

"It's September, Dad," Tony reminded him, "It'll be too dark in about 20 minutes."

"Well then be back before 8, okay?" Tony nodded and sloped out, pausing to laugh at the fact that McGee had dropped his own suitcase and it had sprung open.

~*~

Tony had found the play-park quite easily and, after making sure no one saw him, sat down on a swing. He registered the fact that they were wet, but didn't really care as he started to swing. It gave him time to think and cool down. He'd been feeling really angry, and wasn't sure why, but right now - with a view of the lake as the sun set over it - he didn't really care.

What had his Dad told Mike anyway? Did Mike think that he was his biological son, or that he had been adopted? Shrugging to himself, he continued to swing, freezing as he saw a few rabbits bound playfully across the wet field the park was in. They were so… _unafraid. _He'd never met a wild animal before, and right now he appeared to be in awe. He scowled when he realised what an incredibly uncool thing that was, so he hopped off the swing and wandered round the lake side.

Whoever owned the park had thought it would be a good idea to put a fence up around it to stop people going through the wilderness and reaching the lake. Tony simply hopped it and walked down, stumbling slightly when his foot kept catching on fallen branches.

When he found a good place, he sat on a rock and stared out across the water. Some ducks swam over, before quaking miserably at him and swimming away again. Tony shook his head, curling his arms around himself when he realised that his hoodie wasn't going to protect him from the joys of English weather. When he heard the patter of rain start he sighed and decided to make his way back. Pulling his hood up, he left, and hopped the fence again, vowing to come back.

He was pretty much running by the time he reached the row of cabins by the lake. The rain was coming down thick and fast and he didn't know whether it was rain or thunder, but something was making a loud noise, and it wasn't one that he liked.

Much to his surprise, when he ran breathlessly to the door of the cabin, his Dad opened it, like he had been waiting on the other side.

Gibbs simply raised an eyebrow and said, "Hoodie and shoes," Tony hastily complied, and was shoved towards a door, "Shower." Gibbs told him when Tony gave him a questioning look.

He nodded and looked through the glass doors into the living/dining room/kitchen. Ziva, Abby, McGee and Mike were all sat there, chatting amiably, and he caught the warm scent of pizza flowing out through the door. Looking over to Gibbs hopefully, he widened his eyes in what he hoped was a good enough puppy dog look,

"Shower first," Gibbs said, his eyes twinkling, "The pizza's not going anywhere."

"By the looks of McGee it is." Tony grumbled, before getting a head slap, and a gentle chuck under the chin,

"Shower." Gibbs repeated.

~*~

Thankfully, the storm hadn't turned into a thunderstorm, and was instead just what sounded like torrential rain. Tony cursed the fact that the cabin had been built underneath several trees, so the rain sounded all the more violent. He shivered and tossed over in his bed. It had turned out he hadn't needed to share a room with anyone. Mike had given Abby and Ziva the biggest (His) bedroom, and they were perfectly happy in sharing a bed. He and Gibbs shared a twin room, and Tony and McGee had said they were fine on their own.

Maybe if there was another person in this room, it would have been warmer, Tony thought, shivering violently as he pulled the covers closer to his body. He shoved his head under his pillow when a sudden barrage of raindrops his the roof above his head. _What the hell was Ducky thinking?_ He scowled to himself, _how is this one of the best places in the World?_

There was no way he'd be able to sleep, he decided. He knew he'd be shattered come morning (Which, he checked his watched, would be in about 4 hours) but it couldn't be helped. Dragging his duvet with him, he settled in front of the TV, hoping he hadn't alerted any NCIS special agent/mossad/forensic senses while doing so. Flicking through the channels at lightning speed and deciding there was nothing good to watch, he rootled in the stack of DVDs he'd left in here that evening. Choosing one at random, he stuck it in and saw when the title screen came up he'd chosen 'The Blair Witch Project'. Not really the most suitable since they were in what he classed as woods, he just shrugged and started to watch, not registering it was happening until his eyelids became so heavy he gave in and fell asleep.

~*~

Everyone had woken up at about the same time that morning, and had all walked into the living room to see Tony curled up in a duvet, the title screen of the movie he had been watching was on the TV.

Tutting, Gibbs went over and lightly ruffled Tony's hair before waking him up, "Up you get kiddo," He said quietly as Abby, Ziva and McGee started breakfast, "We got a big day ahead of us."

Tony groaned as he sat up, feeling a crick in his neck, "What're we going to do?" He yawned, perking up as he smelt bacon and eggs being cooked,

"Mike's going to take us on a walk up a small mountain to look at a cave."

"A cave?" The look on Tony's face showed all too well what he thought of that idea, "Why would we walk all the way up a mountain to look at a cave?"

"Here's an idea," Mike said, walking in from a morning shower, "If you don't whine all the way there and back - I'll take you out on 'The Kelly'. How's that sound?"

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Seriously?" He gasped,

Mike chuckled, "Yeah kid seriously. By the way, why did you end up sleeping on my couch?"

Tony looked down guiltily, "I couldn't sleep," He confessed, "It was freezing in my room, and the rain didn't help. Dad said you lived in Mexico," He said suddenly, "How can you not find this change horrible?"

Mike scratched his chin as he sat down next to the teen, still wrapped in his duvet, "I guess I just got used to it," He answered, "And Ameera damn well walks around in her pyjamas on a morning - even during Winter."

"Crazy kid." Tony scoffed, surprised to get a laugh from Mike as he said that.

"Tony," Abby interrupted, "What d'you want for breakfast?"

"Anything," He moaned, hearing his stomach growl, "I think I'm dying. McGee ate all the pizza last night."

"I ordered another one," The man replied hotly, "Is it my fault they mixed the order up and we got different toppings?"

"Yup." Tony replied, before hopping up in the duvet and bouncing over to the table where Gibbs was reading the paper.

"Tony, go get dressed, you look like a marshmallow," Gibbs said, and added to his son's retreating (Albeit bouncing) back, "And make sure it's suitable for hiking in - it's freezing out!"

~*~

"So kiddo, what do you think of the great outdoors of the countryside?" Mike asked him, pulling his arm as the boy threatened to fall over _again_.

"Oh it's great," Tony said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm loving the blisters, pneumonia and twisted ankles."

Mike laughed and clapped him on the back, "It'll toughen you up kid."

"I don't need toughening up." Tony shot back defensively,

"No?" Mike questioned, "I've heard nothing but whining since we got here."

"That's 'cause even tough people like to vent their anger somehow," Tony shot back, "What do you want me to do, punch a wall?"

Mike laughed again but considered the matter close. He looked down behind them where McGee and Abby were breathing hard and trying to catch up. Gibbs and Ziva were in front, effortlessly power walking up the path, neither of them stumbling the way Tony seemed to,

"You're quite fit for a lad of your age, you on any sports teams?"

"Football," Tony said proudly, "Coach said I might make quarterback if I keep it up."

"Really?" Mike said, interested, "So you should be used to various sprains and twists of bones then?"

"Ha, believe me, I'm laughing on the inside," Tony said, rolling his eyes, "How far are we to the cave?"

"It should be just round this bend."

Tony could see where his Dad and Ziva had stopped, looking up at what appeared to be the mouth of the cave. He grinned and ran forward, forgetting how clumsy he was. He tripped several times but on those times managed to regain his balance. The last time he went down hard, cutting his arm open on some sharp rocks that were littering the path worn down by feet,

"Ow…" He moaned, getting up. He'd guessed that Mike had seen, and blushed when he felt the older man catch up to him. He didn't think his Dad or Ziva had seen, talking to each other whilst waiting for the rest of them to catch up, so he hastily pulled the sleeve of his hoodie down from where it had been resting by his elbow,

"You okay, kid?" Mike asked him, rolling the sleeve back up, deaf to Tony's protests,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little graze." Tony replied, hissing as Mike dabbed at it with a tissue,

"That's more than a graze, kid, that might actually require stitches." Mike said, concern evident in his voice,

"Relax, I'll be fine. I'll just stick a band-aid on and I'll be good to go." Tony insisted. Mike narrowed his eyes and said,

"Even if that's true - your Dad's got the first-aid kit." This was true, and Tony groaned when he realised, but pulled himself out of Mike's hold and walked over to where Ziva and Gibbs were.

He stopped for a moment, gazing up at the cave. It had a massive opening, and it was so big inside that he couldn't see the end of it. There was a pool of water in front of it, and there were huge rocks that served the functions of stepping stones into the cave,

"Cool…" He murmured, looking round,

"Tony?" He looked up to see Gibbs looking down at him, "What's that?" He touched Tony's hoodie sleeve, which was by now stained an odd burgundy colour,

"I er… spilt some wine?"

"What was it this time?" Gibbs sighed,

"Oh er, I kinda tripped… a few times actually, and the last time I cut myself on a rock on the floor… I guess it's bleeding quite a lot…"

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied, pulling his rucksack off and reaching into it for the first aid kit. He was just wiping some anti-septic on the cut when Abby and McGee finally made it to the top,

"You're just *gasp* annoyed that *gasp* you didn't get to *gasp* wear your platforms *gasp*…" McGee managed to get out, looking at Abby, who had a cross expression on her face. Goodness knows what they had been arguing about, but Abby was distracted when she heard Tony hiss,

"Don't be such a baby." Gibbs said gently, finally satisfied the cut was clean,

"Tony!" Abby cried, "What happened?"

"Relax Abbs," He said, almost lazily, "I just fell over is all. I'm fine."

Abby raised an eyebrow, as if seriously doubting that, before looking over at the cave,

"Can we go in?" She asked excitedly, looking over at Mike.

"I guess," He shrugged, "There isn't a sign saying you can't." She beamed and started in, followed by Ziva, and they both lightly hopped over the stepping stones. McGee sat down on some grass nearby, trying to get some breath back, and looked shocked when Mike went and sat down next to him,

"What?" He asked, rather savagely in Tony's opinion, "I'm just getting a drink." With that he reached into his back and pulled out a flask that probably didn't contain water,

"Can I go in?" Tony asked, looking over to his Dad. The cut on his arm had a band-aid over it, but that didn't stop Gibbs wanting to check it out when they got back.

"So long as you don't throw yourself to the floor again." He half joked, patting his son's shoulder as Tony hurried to catch up with Abby and Ziva.

"Tony, how cool is this?" Abby said delightedly, "It's like the Batcave!"

"I dunno, for some reason I feel like I'm in 'Castaway'." Tony replied,

"Oh, I guess you're Tom Hanks and I'm the basketball." Abby said drily,

"The basketball was called Wilson," Tony pointed out, looking around at the cavern, "Or," He added getting excited, "It's like 'Pirates of the Caribbean'!"

"That'd be great," Abby replied, "But I don't see Johnny Depp anywhere." She sighed,

"What, you're not satisfied with me?" Tony asked, pretending to be hurt. Abby giggled,

"Of course I am Tony, you're irresistible," She giggled, "But mind you don't mess up your irresistible self on those rocks, they're a bit…" She tailed off as Tony slipped on one of the rocks he was on, crashing into the ground for the second time that day, hitting his head off the floor with a spectacular thud, "Slippery…" She sighed.

~*~

Tony groaned as he woke up in the cabin. He'd woken up after falling unconscious about five minutes after it had happened, and had been hauled upright in his Dad's arms,

"You never make it easy, do you kiddo?" Gibbs sighed, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair until he was certain of the damage, "You know the drill, Tony - you dizzy?"

"A bit." Tony mumbled, seeing three Zivas. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Nauseas?"

"Mhmm…"

"Blurred vision? Headache?"

"Yes and yes."

"Okay," Gibbs sighed, looking around at everyone, "Let's get back."

"But the walk isn't over," Tony said, looking surprised, "Why are we going back?"

Gibbs gave him a long-suffering smile and shook his head, "Mike, help me with him." Between the two of them, they managed to reach the bottom and pile back into the car. They'd parked in a small car park close to the start of their walk, and in ten minutes they'd gotten back to the caravan park. It was here Gibbs had laid his son in bed. And it was now, an hour and a half later he came back to wake him up,

"Wakey wakey," Gibbs smiled, seeing Tony mumble something, "C'mon kid, you know what to do."

"Anthony Gibbs," He muttered, "2009, we're on Holiday in England, and _yes, _I _do_ know I'm not your son."

Gibbs grinned, "Atta boy," He said softly, "Although I don't think Mike is too happy. He was looking forward to taking someone out on the boat."

Tony groaned, "But I can still go!" He whined, "I'll be fine - I feel fine."

"No you don't," Gibbs said, "Stop being so damn stubborn," He sighed, "And people wonder why my hair's grey."

"It could be because you're old." Tony pointed out, yawning.

Gibbs shook his head, "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." Tony muttered, already falling back to sleep.

Gibbs smiled at him, carefully stroking down loose strands of hair, "I know Bug, I know."

**Wow, longest chapter I think :) Rather proud of myself. And **_**yes**_** I am basing this on holidays I have had, and **_**yes **_**that did happen on my latest one. At the cave and everything. Although I didn't lose consciousness, so that's okay ;) Eeh, I love the Lake District ^_^ **

**So, I'm not too sure what the next chapter will have in it - any ideas would be much appreciated :) review? xx**

**Also, I couldn't remember the name of Mike's daughet-in-law, hence the fact I never tried to guess lol. Plus, I'm not 100 percent that Ameera is his granddaughter's name, so correct me if I'm wrong :)**


	13. These Little Wonders

**Unbelievable sorryness issued right now :S So sorry for the delay, but I had so much college work… Argh, it all kinda piled up. So, yeah. I even kinda hoped to do this chapter before 2010, but that didn't happen 0.o Ah well.**

**This chapter's kinda different to my normal 'something-happening-in-Tony's-life' chapters. At least, I think it is. I miss baby Tony lol, so here's something to curb my little urges ;)**

"_Our lives are made, in these small hours,  
These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate…"  
_Rob Thomas, 'Little Wonders'

Gibbs wasn't sure how they'd ended up here. He knew they'd had an argument - but how had that led to a quiet hospital room, with nothing but the steady heart rate monitor for company. Thank God it was steady though, he thought, thank God.

It had been a tight one, the doctors had told him. The crash was more than enough to have finished him off, and then they weren't all that sure if he'd ever wake up from this coma. And if he did; would he have brain damage of some sort? They wouldn't know until - _if? _- he woke up.

A slight hitching breath from the bed brought Gibbs out of his thoughts, and he clutched at the still hand he was holding reassuringly. He was used to the small gasps; the doctors had told him it was normal, it wasn't anything bad unless he stopped breathing. Then they made small, dry laughs at their little jokes. Until he'd shoved his sig in one of their faces.

They told him they could have him arrested, but he'd simply laughed at that, and pressed the gun harder into the man's chest. Abby had been there to restrain him, take his other hand and whisper to him, her breath coming out in sobs as she couldn't help but look at the still figure in the bed.

Another gasp from the bed. Gibbs stood up at this point, and moved further down the bed, until he was sat right at the head of it, stroking his poor son's hair, his poor, handsome son, with his whole future ahead of him,

"I'm sorry, Tony," He whispered, continuing to stroke the boy's hair, "I'm sorry. Don't listen to me - you go where you want. You want to go to Ohio on a sports scholarship? Do it. I was just angry because it seemed like you were treading down that same path all over. You have a chance to do something different. But I know how stubborn you are. And if that'll make you happy - go for it. I won't even scare that nice girlfriend of yours away when she comes round again…" Gibbs finished, trying to smile, but it was hard to see the cracked smile on the face awash with tears.

The moments that Gibbs broke down in were few and far between. He couldn't actually remember this happening before. Tony was more likely to cry than him, although that was over two years ago.

They'd only been back from their holiday to England for about three weeks, when Tag had needed to go to the vets. It was his stomach, the vets had told them both solemnly, it had flipped, and they couldn't get it back in place. He was too old for surgery, and that only left one option. The vet had left the room for a while as Tag lay on the table, his eyes shut in what had to be pain, and Tony had broken down completely.

His body had been wracked with sobs, and he had to let all of his weight sag on Gibbs, who wasn't having much success with holding the tears back himself. But Tony had been inconsolable. He knelt on the ground and started to stroke Tag's ears and snout, whispering to him with shuddering breaths and closing his eyes as he silently hit his head off the table, again and again until Gibbs pulled him upright gently, pulling him into a hug.

That was what had been worst. For parents, the worst thing is losing a child, but it's incredibly hard to see your child lose something just as dear. He hadn't been able to soothe Tony, and it had been obvious just how much pain Tony was in when he didn't object to Gibbs guiding him over to a chair and pulling him onto his knee, rocking backwards and forwards soothingly, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

What was worst though, was when he had to make the choice of having Tony in the room when it happened, or having him wait somewhere else. Tag had made that choice for him. Even while he lay there, the dog cocked his head slightly and licked Tony's hand. Tony knelt and started to stroke his snout again, staying resolutely by the dog's side, so Gibbs just shook his head sadly and indicated to the vet to start the injection.

She pushed the syringe into the IV drip that was attached to Tag, and eventually the dog's eyes closed as Tony cradled his head, rocking it slightly and crooning to him. When it became clear the dog had fallen asleep, Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder, looking up to see the vet hastily turning away to wipe her tears.

"Tony," He whispered gently, pulling his hands away from their beloved pet, "We have to leave him now. They have to…" He stopped, not wanting to distress his son further by telling him that his childhood friend and companion had to be taken away to the crematorium.

Tony understood however, and left a last kiss on the elderly dog's muzzle before throwing his arms around Gibbs and sobbing.

"He wasn't in any pain, was he, Daddy?" Gibbs shook his head firmly, his eyes brimming with tears,

"No, Bug, he wasn't. He was just glad to finally get some rest." Tony start to howl and it was at this the vet said quietly,

"You can stay in here as long as you like, but we have to take him now." Gibbs nodded over Tony's head but didn't let the teen look as the vet got some nurses in to help take Tag's body away.

Gibbs shook his head now, sat at Tony's bedside, tears still pouring down his face as he remembered that day all too well. He'd taken Tony straight to his room as soon as they got back, and tucked him in, leaving a kiss on his forehead as he delicately removed any toys or blankets of Tag's that would have made their way into the room.

"Gibbs?" He didn't look up, or show any sign that he heard Abby behind him. He did, however, brush away the tears before she walked into the room, "Gibbs, you need a rest, you haven't been home in three days. Please," She pleaded, "Let me take over. Go home. Two hours is all I ask for."

Gibbs looked up at her pale (More so than usual) and nodded slowly. He stood up, with a whispered promise to be back (And Abby knew that was directed at Tony and not her) and shuffled out slowly.

When he was gone, Abby sighed and sat down in the chair he had occupied. She shuddered at the scars on Tony's face and arms, the tubes going in and out of him. She remembered the crash too.

He and Gibbs had had an argument about which college he was going to, and he'd stormed out the house in a fury. As he had recently learnt how to drive, he got in the car they had all saved up for and gone for a drive. But it had been raining that day, and the road had been slippery. And it was quite dark. And a drunken idiot had swerved round a corner - right into the side of Tony's car.

She remembered NCIS being called to the scene - Tony held fake naval ID so they'd know if anything happened to him faster than they would normally. McGee's gasp of shock was still on her mind - she had gone too, she wanted to show off her skills in the field - and she remembered seeing the wreck of a car, sadly thinking that no one could have survived that. But then she heard a cough from inside, and actually screamed out loud when she looked in and saw Tony.

It had gotten worse from then on. Gibbs had to be called, and then they were all told that Tony was lucky to have survived at all, and that he would probably stay in the coma - and even if he did come out of it he'd have severe neurological damage.

"Oh Tony," She whimpered, cradling his head as he had done Tag's so many months ago, "You've got to wake up. What will Gibbs do without you? What will any of us do?"

**~*~ Tony's mind ~*~**

Watery. Echoey. It felt like he was trapped in a swimming pool. It was like when he went swimming with his first grade class, and mean Tommy Fisher had pulled him under when he hadn't been ready. But after that he'd thrown up the water, and he didn't think he could throw up right now even if he'd wanted to. It felt like he was drifting.

The phrase, 'between a rock and a hard place' filtered through his bruised, battered mind and he tried to laugh, not knowing what that had to do with anything, but he couldn't. Not one small chuckle.

He ached. Ached bad. It felt like when he slipped over and hit his head… Which time? There were so many. He'd hit his head _a lot. _He remembered the plague. He remembered Kate. He remembered before. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Anthony DiNozzo _Jr_.

Images seemed to be playing on fast forward through his mind, and it was making his brain hurt. He tried to whimper, maybe to call out for his dad, but there was nothing.

Suddenly, his vision blurred, then got better, then blurred again. Then it was like a HD TV got turned on in his eyes and he saw everything so clearly. Abby crying, telling him they couldn't loose him. Was he dying? Was he dead? He must be, because he saw his Dad crying - and Dad _never_ cried.

He tried to reach out, speak some words of comfort, but he couldn't. He didn't even know if his eyes were open or not. He didn't think they were, but then how he could he see anything?

Maybe they were memories. That seemed right. Even now he thought it the memories swam through his mind like a fish on opium. They flashed because they were going so quickly, and they occasionally slowed, and he was never sure whether he was watching it, re-living it, or dreaming.

~*~

"Daddy, can we get this?" Tony asked happily, wiping his slobbery thumb on his dungarees as he took it out of his mouth to point at something on a shelf. Gibbs grinned down at him as he slowed the shopping cart that he had been pushing. Tony's usual sitter hadn't been able to make it, so Gibbs took him along on the shop he usually did just before work.

This was the reason he didn't take Tony along. He asked for something utterly bad and slathered in sugar, and just as Gibbs went to say no, Tony smiled at him, and he put it in the cart. He tutted and said nothing as he picked up the cereal that probably had more sugar than sugar and put it into the cart.

"I'm sick of being sat here!" Tony whined as Gibbs started to stroll down another aisle, "Can I walk for a while? I promise I'll be good!" He pleaded for a while until Gibbs picked him up and set him down on the floor,

"Stay right next to me, understand?" Gibbs said firmly, and was pleased to get a swift nodding of the head. However, as soon as he went down another aisle, Tony immediately found something fun on one of the shelves to play with. He picked up a colourful tin of something and started to roll it along the ground. He hadn't even been a child for that long and he was already loosing his mind. He scolded himself and put the tin back carefully, before looking up and seeing no one down this aisle. Trying to remain calm, he quickly toddled down the next aisle, but didn't see his dad. Or rather, he saw lots of people with shopping carts and couldn't tell if any of them were the right person.

So he did what any just gone two year old would do. He cried. He rubbed at his eyes angrily, but couldn't stop the tears flowing. He started sob uncontrollably and blundered down the aisle, hoping he wasn't attracting attention from anyone. He did, however, and was swiftly picked up by someone who looked to be a security guard,

"Hey," She said softly, wiping at his face, "Are you lost?"

He didn't know whether or not to answer - he had always been told never to talk to strangers - so instead he just kept crying, burying his face in her shoulder,

"Poor little guy." She soothed, which made a small part of him simmer and flare up in anger, but the dominant part started to snuffle and he began to wipe at his eyes in earnest.

"Hey, Marie," The woman said to someone at a till who had nothing to do right now, "I found this little boy wandering around the vegetable aisle, he was - and still is - crying. He hasn't said anything yet, but I'm guessing his parents are in here somewhere."

The woman, Marie, nodded and took him from the security guard, bouncing him on her knee gently,

"Can you tell me your name, sweetie?" He nodded and told her it shakily, putting his thumb in his mouth when he did so, and refused to respond to any of their questions or cooing when Marie had stated over the tannoy system that his parents should come to Till three.

"Tony!" He glanced up to see Gibbs pushing his cart down to the till, his face awash with concern, and held his arms out eagerly; waiting to be swept up in a hug (His Daddy gave great hugs),

"You've got to keep a better eye on him, Sir," The security woman said, "They always wander off when you let them loose."

"I know," Gibbs said, nodding, "But I thought he was right next to me. Obviously not."

"I'm sorry…" Tony whimpered, clutching the back of Gibbs' jacket,

"It's okay, kiddo," Gibbs replied, "It's okay. But you're sitting in the cart from now on, understand?"

Tony nodded,

"I'm…

~*~

"…sorry, Daddy!" Tony howled, curling up on the rug in his room, sobbing into his arms. He felt Gibbs sit beside him and bundle him onto his knee,

"Hey," Gibbs soothed, "It's okay, Tony, it's fine - no harm done…"

"But I didn't mean to! I tried to…"

"Hey," Gibbs shushed, "It's fine - got it? It's hard for some kids, and you'll get it in no time."

"But I want to get it now!" Tony cried, "It's not fair! It's so easy, I could do it before!"

"I know," Gibbs tried desperately to calm the child down, "I know you could, but it's not something you can just click your fingers for and do suddenly. It takes time. You're at exactly the right age; you only had this one accident. It's fine - okay?" Tony nodded against his dad's chest and eventually stopped crying. He was nearly three right now, and much to his embarrassment, he was having a little trouble with being potty trained. He'd managed it before, with heavy praise from Abby and Gibbs - he didn't even attempt to go if anyone else was there, which is why he had an accident this time. McGee had called round to discuss something with Gibbs, and Tony didn't want to suddenly announce in front of him that he needed to go, and he'd assumed that he could have held it.

However, he'd forgotten that he needed to go only a few minutes after that, and when he realised what had happened, he ran up to his bedroom in hysterics. McGee was confused, but Gibbs had instantly understood what had happened and told McGee to come back later.

So he they were, with Tony curled up in his father's arms, glad to get some comfort from what had just happened. When he had calmed down properly, He swivelled round to look at his dad's face and asked,

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Would I do that?" Gibbs asked, rocking the boy back and forth,

"Not even Abby?"

"Not even Abby." Gibbs promised.

Tony looked satisfied, but added, "And definitely not…

~*~

"…McGee! Put me down!" He giggled happily, hoping McGee wouldn't hear and put him down. He had gone in to the office and had been lounging sleepily on his Dad's chair, when McGee decided he needed to be more awake. That was when he leapt on Tony and started to throw him up and down to make the boy laugh and squeal,

"What was that Tony?" He asked, having fun himself, "Faster?"

Tony giggled and shook his head, but he was already going faster, and couldn't help crying out, "More!"

"What's going on?" They both looked up to see Jenny watching them, an amused smile on her face as she did so,

"Director!" McGee yelped, immediately stopping and putting Tony on the floor. The little boy just shrugged and wandered over to where Jenny was stood, holding his arms out to be picked up. Jenny did so, and he snuggled into her happily, albeit still breathing a little heavily from the fun he'd had,

"You seem rather warm." She said, placing a hand on his forehead,

"Did you see McGee throw me in the air?!" He asked excitedly,

"I did," She replied, smiling, "And I think Agent McGee needs to be applauded for his courage. I don't know if I'd be able to do that, just in case Agent Gibbs came back up here while he did it."

McGee gulped - he hadn't thought of that,

"Are you too scared to do it too?" Tony asked, looking at her. She grinned slightly and shook her head, instantly whirling him round the room, laughing as he squealed in delight.

"What are you doing?" They all turned around to see Gibbs stood there, a bemused expression on his face, waiting for an explanation.

"Erm… well, Boss, you see…" McGee went silent after a while and left Jenny and Tony to explain,

"Jenny was throwing me in the air!" Tony exclaimed happily,

"I saw," Gibbs smirked, looking over at Jenny, who didn't look bashful in the slightest.

"Well, I think Tony could use some food after all that," Jenny said, smiling at Gibbs, "How about you take us for…

~*~

"…ice-cream - as much as you want!" Abby tried valiantly to get Tony to come out from under his bed. The little boy had developed several bouts of tonsillitis, and their last trip to the doctors had confirmed what Gibbs had feared - he needed them removing.

Tony shook his head from underneath the bed. He felt awful, his throat hurt and Gibbs had to work. This meant that - while Abby was a pretty good substitute - he wouldn't feel as comforted as before.

And now Abby was trying to get Tony to pack for the hospital. She'd pretty much done it all herself, but the thing was, Tony had wedged himself under his bed so he didn't have to go. He was terrified. He'd been in hospital quite a few times before this - before any of this ever started - and while he hated the places, he'd never tried to hide instead of going.

But this was different. He'd never had to have an operation before.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and managed to wriggle himself out of under the bed and went downstairs. He trailed his blue blanket along with him and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He felt really ill. He didn't like it all.

"Hey there, Bug." Gibbs said softly as he closed the door, seeing the kid coming down the stairs. He stooped and gently picked the little boy up, knowing he didn't feel well. Tony laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder and they stayed like that a while, Gibbs slowly rocking back and forth in the hall while Abby quietly came down the stairs, clutching Tony's bag.

Seeing the bag made him cry again, even though it hurt to do so,

"Don't do that, Bug…" Gibbs whispered, an almost pleading tone to his voice,

"But it's scary…" He whimpered in response,

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Gibbs soothed, "And I don't expect you to be fearless, but crying like that will hurt even more. Now come on, we need to set off."

"You'll stay with me right?" He whimpered,

"You betcha," Gibbs replied, "Even the whole night if you want me to." Tony nodded, before wincing,

"It…

~*~

"…HURTS!!" Gibbs winced as he tried to remain calm. Tony had once again managed to prove that gravity was still working just fine by falling off his bike, and with his arm at this odd angle, Gibbs could see that it hurt,

"I know, kiddo, but you're going to have to be a bit more specific. Where does it hurt?"

Tony motioned to his wrist and looked down. Upon seeing the discolouration of the skin and the obvious fracture, he started howling all over again, and wouldn't say anything else,

"Tony, I need you to calm down for me," Gibbs said patiently, making a sling and easing it on the limb incredibly slowly, "I want you to breathe, okay? Take a big nice breath for me, and come get in the car - can you do that?"

Tony gulped down a large breath and nodded, trying not to look at his arm. He was shaking from the shock, and this kept jarring his broken bone, so he couldn't stop crying. Gibbs helped strap him in, and when they got there, he let the boy sit on his knee in the waiting room.

"Anthony Gibbs?" A nurse called, and Gibbs gently pulled Tony off his knee, and took his non-broken arm in his hand as they walked into the examination room.

"Hi there, I'm Dr West" The doctor said, smiling at both of them. He noted Tony's tears and sling and said, "I guess you've hurt you arm there, huh?"

The boy nodded and said in a quiet voice, "I fell off my bike…"

"Your bike?" Dr West repeated, "My son keeps asking for one for his birthday. You riding without stabilisers yet?"

Tony nodded and said, with a hint of pride, "I'm 7."

"I can see that, big guy," Dr West smiled at him, "You're quite the grown-up now, aren't you?"

Tony nodded again, and fell silent. Gibbs glanced down at him and ruffled his hair.

"He is that." He agreed. Tony looked up and…

~*~

…grinned at him.

"Tony, you flatter me way too much." The girl giggled as they walked down the road, holding hands,

"Don't be ridiculous," He scoffed, "You're as pretty as Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'." She giggled, not knowing that said actress played a prostitute in said film. However, Tony had been right - she was immensely pretty.

And just a bit too blonde for his liking. Sure, she was very pretty - and she had a great personality. But she was just too ditzy. He sighed slightly when he realised he couldn't keep going out with her. Everyone he knew had kicked up a fuss anyway, 'You're too young to have a girlfriend!' was the classic one, as was, 'She's a bit too tarty!' (Abby).

He didn't know how to do it. He'd just complimented her, and he couldn't suddenly take it all back and dump her. He sighed again and wondered if he should just say nothing, or do it really quickly, like a band-aid.

"Tony," She suddenly said as they walked, "I've got to tell you something."

"Oh?" He said, surprised, _Please be gay, please be gay…_

"I'm… I don't think we should see each other anymore."

_Feign surprise and hurt, dear God please, feign surprise and hurt, _"Why not?"

"I… I'm moving away, and I don't want to lead you on only to find a new guy where we're moving to."

"I… I see…"

"Please don't be upset!" She cried out, and to his surprise, _she _started crying,

"Hey," He said softly, "I'm not upset, you have to g…"

"What do you mean, you're not upset?" She shot at him, making him shrink away, "What - not the least bit?"

"Well, no - I… I mean, I _am _upset, but I didn't want to…" He stumbled, not sure what to say.

"Well, if _that's _the way you feel." She huffed, and yanked her hand out of his, stalking off down the street.

Tony gazed after her for a moment, _did that just happen? _He asked himself. Still gazing down the street for a second, he soon regained his composure, and couldn't help laughing slightly,

"Wow, that was the...

~*~

"… easiest thing in the World!" Tony crowed happily, grinning at Gibbs, who shook his head ruefully, "I mean, you didn't even suspect anything - and you were only a special agent for how many years?"

"Just because you did all this, doesn't mean I can't head slap you." Gibbs warned, but he was smiling. It was indeed to his surprise that when he got home from going out that night, everyone he knew, it seemed, had gathered in the living room and had leapt out when he turned the lights on. He was partly deafened by the roar of the, 'Happy Birthday!', but was secretly pleased, nonetheless.

"Do you like your present?" Tony asked excitedly, as he followed his dad outside, where it was considerably less packed than it was inside. Gibbs looked down at the open present and card in his hands. The card was a plain one, nothing special about it, but inside it was a key, and the key opened a wrapped up box that Tony had presented him with.

"Well… it's a nice box kid. Thanks."

"_Dad!_ Open it!"

Grinning, he turned the key in its lock and got a _click _when it had bee opened. Lifting the lid of the box, he stared for a moment at the contents. Inside, there were some _extremely _expensive looking photo frames in there (Small ones) and the pictures that he and Abby had taken a long time ago, before Tony's second relapse.

Tucked into one of the frames, was a picture of Tony being pushed on a swing, one arm in a cast as he giggled delightedly. The other was him chatting with Kate, his legs swinging off her desk as he sucked his thumb.

"Tony, I… I don't know what to say…"

"Nothing yet, there's one more thing…" Tony said, opening a small compartment in the bottom part of the box. Something small and curly was attached to an open locket, with the words, 'You don't need to wear me, don't worry' attached to it on a post-it note.

"Tony, that's…"

"A lock of my amazingly awesome hair. That was cut hours after I was born," He replied, his voice soft, "I had the best hair when I was little. Seriously, it was better than anyone's now. My Mom kept that locket her whole life. I kept it when Abby helped me pack up my apartment when you weren't looking. I thought you might want it. I mean, you don't have to wear it, but I thought…" He was cut off by Gibbs reaching forward and hugging him. Immediately leaning into it, he stuck his head in his shoulder.

To say Gibbs was touched would be an understatement. He was incredibly moved. To think that he gave him something that meant so much to him, and from before - a time that you could tell was now almost foggy to the kid, and as such was pretty hard to talk about.

"Thank you Tony," Gibbs said thickly, "I can't remember ever getting a better present."

"Well that's 'cause you're old you see," Tony said impishly, pulling himself out of the hug, "I mean, you've already got grey hair. Bad eyesight. It'll be the hearing that goes next," He added, grinning, "You've already got early signs of dementia. You know I've just thought of a song that's perfect for you. I should have sung that rather than happy birthday."

"Oh really." Gibbs said slowly, dreading what was about to come.

"Yeah," Tony answered, before taking a big gasp and singing at the top of his lungs, "_Sooomeday I'll have… a disappearing hairline! Sooooomeday I'll wear… pyjamas in the daytime… Wooooahhh, afternoons - will be measured out, measured out, measured with, coffee spoons - and TS Elliot…_"

"You can stop there." Gibbs said forcefully as more people from the party came outside to see who was singing,

"But I'm not done!" Tony complained, "_I've watched the summer evenings pass by… I've heard the rattle in my bronchi .._"

"Now," Gibbs said, clamping a hand over the teenager's mouth. Tony's eyes glittered with mirth, and he could see his dad's do the same, "For the last time, stop…

~*~

"…singing!" She giggled, not really wanting him to as he serenaded her down the street,

"_Sweet Caroline,_" He continued, "_Good times never seemed so good… I've been inclined… to believe they never would…_"

"Stop," She giggled, placing her hand over his mouth, "Please?" She shrieked in surprise as he licked her palm and took it off, making exaggerated disgusted faces as she wiped her hand down her jeans,

"Aw c'mon, Caroline - you know you love it."

"Oh don't I just," She grumbled, smiling at him, before changing the subject, "So when am I going to meet your dad? You've met both of my parents."

Tony smile faltered for a second, before he said smoothly, "Not today. He… he doesn't really get along with my girlfriends."

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Yeah," He continued, "He's more like a mother to be honest," He rolled his eyes, "I mean, I can imagine mothers not thinking any girl is good enough for her son - and I bet that dads think no guy is good enough for his daughter."

Caroline nodded; her dad was the same, "Still," She said brightly, "Maybe he'll like me. I'm definitely too good for you."

Tony laughed, "Definitely," He agreed, before looking at the approaching black clouds in the sky, "C'mon," He said, "Time to get back - storm's on its way. And I need to have another chat with my dear old Pa about college."

"Good luck." She said, and they shared a warm kiss before going their separate ways. He'd walked her to her door like a gentleman should, but they had been hoping to get inside for a while. However, needs must, so he went back to face his Dad.

**~*~ Tony's mind ~*~**

He remembered after that there was just pain. _A lot _of pain. Tires screeching, a massive explosion. Crying? Was he crying? He didn't usually cry in pain. He wondered if it was Caroline. Would she have heard about it? Maybe not - Dad didn't even know he had another girlfriend right now. Abby did. Maybe Abby told her.

"_Hey there kiddo," _Wow, watery, _"How you doing? Same as before? Good to know. I wouldn't want anything to have happened while I was at home. Just let me know one thing, if nothing else. If… if they need me to make some sort of decision, if I have to… you know. You'll let me know if you've given up, won't you? You'll let me know. I know. But you won't, will you? 'Cause you're a fighter, Tony. To the end, you're as stubborn as hell. I can't lose that fire, Bug, I just can't._

"_I know you aren't going to give up on us yet - I know you're going to wake up and be fine. If not, you'll be answering to me. You've been through worse. Remember? You keep fighting to wake up kiddo, I know you are already. I know you can hear me. I just want to let you know that, even if you do… y'know - I want you to know that," _His voice dipped slightly, and became quieter, _"Daddy loves you. You got that? I will __**always **__love you."_

Woah… trippy. Maybe he should wake up - he'd been asleep for long enough. And he didn't want to lose his fire anymore than his Dad did. Because he wanted to wake up. He wanted to go and do a sport scholarship. He loved his girlfriend - for real. And he didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

**~*~ Normal POV ~*~**

A twitch. He felt a twitch under his fingers. Looking down, Gibbs thought his sleep deprived mind may well have conjured that feeling itself. But no, those fingers in his were _definitely _twitching.

"Tony?" He asked slowly, as if daring to believe it, "You're doing it, aren't you? You're coming back to me, aren't you? Come on sweetheart, I know you're trying…" He paused as he saw Tony's eyelids flickering and his throat making sharp, coughing sounds, "You can do it kiddo…" He mumbled, and immediately pressed the call button - several times to make his point clear.

At once there was a flurry of activity in the room. Machines started to make more noise, nurses and the doctor were talking excitedly, trying to move Gibbs out the way as they attended to Tony, and the boy himself was blearily stirring from a three day sleep.

"Everyone quiet!" A doctor demanded, and efficiently took a breathing tube out from Tony's throat, helped him take a sip of water, shone his light in the kid's eyes and said, "Tony? You hear me?"

"I…I h-hear… you… doc…" Tony wheezed, his throat sore from making no sounds for the past few days,

"Excellent," The doctor said happily, "We'll get you down to the MRI machine, just to make sure you haven't suffered any lasting damage - and you might be sat at home in about a week and a half.

Tony nodded sleepily, really only concentrating on squeezing his dad's hand back whenever the older man squeezed it first.

~*~

He was only _properly _awake two days later. He'd fallen asleep again a few minutes after he'd woken up the first time as he was being wheeled down for an MRI scan. The doctor said it was completely normal. His body was still trying to mend, and the first time he hadn't been sleeping - he desperately needed the sleep now, to recover.

Now, his eyes finally flickered open and he had _energy_. For the first time in ages, he felt he could talk without needing an adrenaline shot afterwards,

"You took your time." A happy voice said, occupying the chair nearest to him,

"Stuff it," He mumbled back, "Or I'll tell everyone of a certain person I know that has a pair of sesame street pyjamas." He heard the person sat next to him gulp, and could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as he said that,

"Nice one, Tony," Abby giggled, from his other side, "I can't wait to find those."

"What, you sleep in his apartment now?"

"No," Abby said, "But I could _easily _get in there." She winked at him and stretched in her chair, glad to finally be talking to him,

"So - how bad did I get it?" Tony asked, morbidly curious as to what got broken and what was shoved where it wasn't meant to be,

"Well," Abby said, "There's your ankle, which they had to fuse back together. They needed to get down deep in your rib cage to set some of the bones, and you've got precisely 7 breaks in various appendages, a bad headache and you've had a total of 18 hours in surgery."

"Wow…" Tony gasped, "Cool… How many scars did I get?"

"Too many." A voice from the other side of the room said, and he looked over to see his Dad appear at the doorway, coffee in his hands,

"Hey," Tony said pleasantly, "How's life?"

"Well," Gibbs started, sitting down, "My son is finally lucid and can blink without having to throw up. He's no longer on the 'critical' list, he's no longer covered in blood and I've just got the insurance on the car. So I'd say it's pretty good."

"I'm glad," Tony grinned at him, before sobering, "I heard you, you know," He said, at which point Abby hastily tugged McGee out of the room, "I heard how you wanted me to let you know if I was ever ready for them to pull the plug…"

"I never said that-"

"You couldn't, but I know it's what you meant. And then you said you knew I'd keep fighting to the end. But to be honest, I kinda just stayed on my butt the whole time, watching some memories."

"Is that so?" Gibbs said, used to Tony's odd thoughts. He supposed 'watching some memories' was slang nowadays for something.

"Yeah," Tony answered, "I was a right brat."

Gibbs chuckled, "You don't have to tell me that twice, kid."

"If… if I had given up, you promise you'd have only remembered the good times?" Tony asked. Gibbs smiled and went to sit on the bed next to his son. He stroked his face slowly, and ruffled his hair carefully,

"There were so many, I don't think that would be a problem."

"_Time falls away, but these small hours,  
These small hours, still remain…"_

**Wow. Long. 11 pages worth of longness. So, I hope it makes up for the wait. I had writers block for you wouldn't believe how long D: Which is why instead of an actually proper storyline, it's all just bits and pieces. To me, it seemed kinda like one of Stephen King's books, the way the dialogue flowed, and I'm not sure whether I like it or not :S**

**So, let me know what you think, I'm REALLY unsure about this chapter… Plus, the songs used in this (In case you were wondering) are:**

**1. 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas (Used in 'Meet the Robinsons')  
2. 'Afternoons and Coffeespoons' by Crash Test Dummies  
3. 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond**

**In case you didn't know already (Although I know the first one's pretty obvious, it's written at the beginning *headdesk*).**

**And to me, it seemed like it was an ending chapter, but it wasn't. I don't know what'll be next, but this isn't the last chapter :)**


	14. The Art Of Letting Go

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for leaving this story as long as I have :( And to top it off, I have no plan on how the hell I'm going to finish this story. This could be the last chapter, or I might go ahead and kill someone in the next chapter and make THAT the last chapter. *shrugs* who knows? **

**Anywho, unbelievable sorry-ness, and I hope you still continue to read and review this :) Oh and, I have no idea about the American school system – I tried Wikipedia, but they use too many big words when explaining things lol, so I'm guessing that the age people go to college (Our Uni) is around 18 ;)**

"_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all,  
Unchain my heart that's holding on,  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go."_  
'The Art of Letting Go' - Mikaila

Gibbs sat on the bed in the empty room. To him, it felt like a dusty field in the middle of the Wild West. Just some tumbleweed and an odd looking piece of mould that he could pass off as cacti, but it would probably be a good idea to have Abby analyse and get rid of it. The empty spaces on the walls where there used to be posters stared at him blankly, and he stared back, thinking that somehow those spaces just made it all worse.

Tony had gone. Gone to college. For the first time in about 16 years, he was completely alone in his house.

**_Flashback_**

"You know you'll just be living the same thing over again." Gibbs told his son firmly, leaning against his bedroom door, arms folded, as he watched Tony apply to Ohio State online.

Tony glanced round at him and grinned. "So?" A few months before his eighteenth birthday, anyone who had known the NCIS agent Tony DiNozzo would do a double-take passing Anthony Gibbs in the street. You could definitely see the handsome man he would become – was close to becoming and with it came more memories from his previous life.

Not that that was a bad thing. It had no impact at all on his relationship he had with anyone, or on relationships that had been shaped during this 'second chance' as Gibbs liked to call it. The only thing it really left him with was a hankering to do phys ed at college. Sure; the DiNozzo's had pushed him into sports before, and he couldn't wait to do something different from military school – but he still wanted this, however he was brought up.

This had prayed on Gibbs's mind for a while when the subject of college arose. He had thought that - given the different upbringing - Tony might go into something completely different, but he was sadly mistaken. Tony was Tony, and nothing he could do would change that. He was still as stubborn as ever, and still in love with the idea of being an NCIS agent. Gibbs knew he would do well in whatever he tried; and he knew that Tony's career would do the same as it always had – flourish and have a wide variety of various places on his CV from being a police officer – but he would inevitably land at NCIS.

"Well wouldn't it get boring?" Gibbs tried to reason.

"What, days spent playing football, basketball or whatever? It sounds great," he grinned again and stood up. "Done. I am now officially waiting for a reply from Ohio."

"Great." Gibbs tried to smile, but he knew he probably looked fake to the point of sneering.

Tony eyed him as he walked past him to go get a drink from downstairs, "I get you hoped I'd do something smarter," he said, grabbing some juice out of the fridge, "but I don't want to do something… _sciencey_, or mathematical. I want to be _me_."

Gibbs looked offended, "I don't want you to be someone you're not," he admonished lightly. "I just want you to be happy. And if going to Ohio does that, then so be it. Just promise you won't waste your time bonging beers or… lying on a beach hungover."

"I promise I'll try not to waste my time getting drunk and having fun." Tony said seriously, before grinning at his dad as he got whacked on the back of his head.

**_Forward a couple of months_**

"You sure you've packed everything?" Gibbs asked, looking around the now empty room. Save for a few cardboard boxes of things that either Tony couldn't take, didn't want, or Gibbs wanted to hang onto, there was nothing left.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Dad, don't worry about it, I won't be back in a couple of hours when you're halfway though turning my room into a new workshop saying I've forgotten my clothes."

"I was thinking more of a junk room. When you come back at Christmas you'll have to sleep under a few bin bags of rubbish." Gibbs teased, trying to keep the conversation light. One of Tony's friends was giving him a lift, as Gibbs – although retired – was helping a case at NCIS and couldn't spare the time. He wanted to, but after some thought realised it wasn't the best option; he wouldn't want to break down in the middle of Ohio.

Just then he heard a car pull up outside and the horn go. Tony gave him a small grin as he went to the door with the first of his suitcases.

"Hey, Mr G!" Tony's friend Simon greeted, helping load the suitcase in the trunk. He knew full well that Gibbs had never particularly liked him, but was hoping that they'd let bygones be bygones. Well, at least for that morning.

"Morning, Simon," he greeted warmly and saw both Tony and Simon relax – obviously no one wanted an argument breaking out. "It was kind to help us out with the moving."

"No problem, Sir, wasn't really going out my way – I'm going to another campus in Ohio to study law."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrows raised – he'd never really pegged Simon as the lawyer type. "Well. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." He smiled, and between the three of them pretty soon all of Tony's things were loaded into the car.

Tony straightened up and turned to his dad, as Simon discreetly got into the car to give them some privacy, "Well, Dad – have a good one. Not gonna be too lonely without me, are you?"

"I'll be able to finish this boat without you interrupting," Gibbs smiled, determined not to let Tony see the tears that were threatening to make their way to his eyes. "And I've no doubt Abby will be round often enough. Don't forget to call when you get there."

Tony grinned and ruffled his own hair ruefully, "I won't. I'll send you some postcards. And I'll send Abby the tackiest tat I can find when I get there."

Gibbs smiled back, "Good." Both father and son glanced at the car and realised that Tony did have to go now.

"Well…" Gibbs began, before Tony threw himself at him in a bone-crunching hug. Gibbs hugged back just as much and after a minute they both let go, tears in their eyes.

"See you. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Tony told his dad, winking as he walked round the car and got into shotgun.

"I think I can manage that." Gibbs replied, and waved off the car, before stepping back indoors. He closed the door and went back up to Tony's room, glancing around. He wasn't that sure what to do with himself.

**_End flashback_**

It was now two weeks before Christmas, and Gibbs called Tony to see when and how he was coming home.

"_Hey, Dad."_

"Hey, kiddo. Just wanted to know if you intend coming home or not."

There was a small sniff on the other end that could have been the start of a cold, _"Couldn't leave you pulling a cracker with yourself, could I? I'm coming back tomorrow, thought it would be a surprise 'till you called."_

He would indeed have been surprised, seeing as how Tony never hesitated in calling to tell Gibbs the smallest thing. He told him this much and Tony gave a small, watery sounding chuckle, _"You might have spread it round that I was coming back and I would've been swamped by everyone as soon as I stepped though the door."_

Gibbs frowned. Tony loved being the centre of attention. "You ill?"

"_Huh?"_

"You sound congested. You coming down with something?" He'd read that people going away from home often caught some kind of illness the first month or so, since their immune system wasn't used to the foreign bugs.

"_No, I'm fine. You know I got ill the first week, it would be some mean feat to get something again."_

"Not for you." Gibbs reminded him.

"_Touché. So, I'll be back tomorrow," _there was a slight pause. _"You won't spread it round, will you?"_

"Not if you don't want me to. But hey, I've got someone I want you to meet."

"_Oh. Okay, I guess I'll meet them tomorrow then. I'll see you, Dad."_

"Yeah, tomorrow." Gibbs put the phone down. Tony hadn't sounded his best. That and he'd sounded slightly wary when saying he'd meet whoever it was. And it was really weird how Tony hadn't wanted everyone to know he was coming back now.

Gibbs shrugged. He'd just find out tomorrow.

* * *

The knocking at the door made Gibbs jump out of his chair. He'd been waiting all day, and dusk had just settled neatly on the tops of the houses. Tony had no doubt noticed that theirs was the only house that didn't have any decorations up yet, and when he found out the reason, he'd no doubt call his dad soppy.

Opening the door, Gibbs smiled, "You do know you don't need to knock anymore?"

Tony shrugged, "I didn't know if you'd changed my room to a junk room yet. It wouldn't have been good if I'd run in to throw my stuff down. It's probably best that you soften the blow first."

"Welcome back, kiddo." They hugged warmly, and Gibbs gently pushed him away to have a good look at him. He'd lost weight, grown a bit more and put on more muscle, so he was still filled out slightly. Maybe in need of a little more fat, but apart from that he was fine. Bit pale and with small shadows under his eyes, but Gibbs assumed that was from too much partying.

"So, why aren't the decorations up and where's this person you want me to meet?" Tony asked. "That's like sacrilege. You know we need the decorations up."

"No, _you _need the decorations up. Or you whine like a toddler and refuse to talk to me."

"Oh so _that's _why they aren't up."

Gibbs smiled, "I thought you'd like to help." Tony beamed happily, the smile lighting up his tired face so he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"There's one more thing," Gibbs said, taking one of the two suitcases Tony had brought back. "The 'someone' I want you to meet. They're in your room."

Tony glanced around, "So you didn't change it after all. And why are they in there?"

"Just go up and say hello." Tony gave him an odd look but bounded up the stairs, too curious to be angry at his dad's secretive way of introducing this person.

He opened the door to be pounced upon by what looked like a four month old German shepherd. He automatically, yet somewhat dazedly, knelt down to give it a thorough fussing. If it was a cat it would have purred happily, but as it was, it just thumped its tail side to side like a drum and licked at this new person's hands.

"Dad… what?"

"It was getting a bit… quiet. That was all."

Tony's grin widened tenfold, "So you're lonely. Ha!" he crowed victoriously. "I knew you missed me too much to stay on your own!" he patted the dog's coat one more time before standing up, "So, what's it called?"

"Up to you," Gibbs shrugged. "I only got him a few weeks ago to get the basic training and trust working before you came back. He's been responding to whistles so far."

Tony beamed, but quickly tried to work his face back to neutral, "Don't think I'll love you as much as I did Tag," he told the dog sternly, who just wagged his tail and seemed to grin stupidly in response. "But you'll do for keeping the old man company," he concluded, "Won't you… Bogart?"

"Please tell me you aren't serious?" Gibbs pleaded, looking down at the dog.

"What?" Tony asked defensively, "You knew what was coming."

"I suppose so." Gibbs replied, shaking his head as Tony repeatedly called the dog 'Bogart', hoping he'd realise it was him.

"You know," Tony started saying conversationally as he patted the dog's ears, "When you said you wanted me to meet someone, I thought you meant like, a woman."

"I wondered why you sounded odd. Jealous?" He teased, to which Tony blushed slightly.

"No!" he defended. "I just didn't, you know, think that you had many… I'll shut up now." He concluded as he saw his dad's face.

"We will have female company over Christmas." Gibbs told him as he pulled some boxes of decorations out of the empty cupboard in Tony's room.

"Abby doesn't count, Dad." Tony laughed.

"I'll tell her you said that," he said, before becoming more serious and… _bashful? _"Jenny's coming for dinner."

Tony straightened, beaming. "Really? Jenny, huh?"

"Oh when it's someone you like you don't mind them coming, do you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Remember that woman I had over – _once_, and you were so jealous you tried to build a tower made of lego to keep her out?"

Tony blushed scarlet, "I don't remember that."

Gibbs chuckled, glad to embarrass his son, "You sure about that? You were only about 4 but we all know you can remember pretty much everything."

"So," Tony turned the conversation hurriedly. "Christmas decorations?"

* * *

Between the two of them they managed to put all of the decorations up that night, and then the next morning Tony added the star on the top of the tree to finish. Gibbs was pleased to see he had brightened up considerably from when he first came in the other evening. He made a mental note to ask what had been wrong, before being yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh… Dad? Not to worry you or anything, but… when you set the toaster too high…"

"You put the burnt toast in the bin and start again or give it to the dog."

"Right yeah, but when the toaster sets on fire…"

* * *

Apart from the incident with the toaster, Tony's holiday at home seemed to have gone smoothly. When everyone came round a few days before Christmas there was a nice relaxed feeling in the air that Gibbs hadn't felt in a long time. Abby, Ziva and Tim were round - Palmer and Johnny not having the time - and Tony had been warmly greeted home by them all.

Amid the chatter of, 'So how many parties have you crashed?', 'I helped your Dad choose that dog, he was all for getting another lab…' and 'Remember when Tony was only so-and-so big and…?' there was a sudden question from Abby that made a sudden hush fall.

"Well, what about girls? What happened to Caroline? I liked her."

Tony fidgeted awkwardly, "Me too." He answered, and hastily beat his exit, leaving them all confused.

"I'll go after him." Gibbs said, and followed his son to his room. He found Tony sat on his bed with Bogart whining softly and rolling on the floor, wondering why his new friend wasn't playing and tickling his tummy.

"You okay?" Gibbs sat next to him, and gave Bogart that sought after tummy rub.

Tony shrugged slightly, "Not really."

"Is this why you've been down lately?" Gibbs asked. "You know; the pale face, the dark eyes, the ill sounds…"

Tony looked up at him, "You take too much notice of my life for it to be healthy," he grinned slightly before looking down again. "Caroline broke up with me. She was cheating on me with some guy." He looked at Gibbs with mournful eyes. "We'd been going out for nearly _two years_. I've never been broken up with before… I've always been the one doing the dumping… Guess it's just desserts, huh?"

"Hey," Gibbs said softly, squeezing his son's shoulder. "No it's not. She's just… not good enough for you."

Tony gave a laugh that sounded like it would become a sob any minute, "Thanks, Dad. But, jeeze – two years. That's the longest I've ever been in a relationship. And you know what?" he asked. "I loved her."

Gibbs let Tony place his head on his shoulder and sob quietly as he stroked his hair gently.

"You want me to cancel this dinner with Jenny?"

Tony shook his head but stayed silent, wishing all his problems could still be solved by being held in his father's lap.

* * *

Ever the charmer, as soon as Jenny knocked on the door, Tony was there to take her coat and offer her a drink. She giggled as he offered her his arm and escorted her to the dinner table, going so far as to pull her chair out for her.

"Jen – you want red or white wine?" Gibbs called from the kitchen as she was getting settled. "And if that hoodlum of mine is annoying you, feel free to give him a good kick up the ass."

Jenny giggled some more, "It's fine, Jethro – that 'hoodlum' is being more gentlemanlike than you ever were."

Tony grinned at his dad as Gibbs walked in with a glass of wine, "Must have raised him wrong." He muttered and pretended he hadn't seen the tongue dart out of his son's mouth, aimed at him.

"He wasn't so gentlemanlike the last time I had a woman round, were you, Tony?" He asked, glad that Tony soon blushed.

"Shut up, Dad." He said, threatening him with a fork.

"What did he do last time?" Jenny asked, extremely interested by this point.

"Nothing." Tony said quickly.

Gibbs beamed and, as he started to set out the dinner, he started telling Jenny.

**_Flashback_**

"Alright, Tony – me and Hollis are going to have dinner."

"Do I get some too?" He asked, in the process of sharing a chew toy with Tag.

"Tony, don't do that, you don't know where that's been," Gibbs admonished, taking the toy and throwing it into the garden, where their bouncy dog ran after it. "And yes, you get some too – if you promise to be good."

"Of course I will!" He looked so sure of this that Gibbs grinned and picked him up, tickling him slightly.

"Okay, I got you some new clothes – try not to spill food on them, okay?" Tony nodded and was given the task of dressing himself whilst Gibbs started dinner.

Tony was dressing happily when he got a sudden thought – what if Daddy _married_ Hollis? He'd have a mum, true – but he didn't want one. He liked having Daddy, and Abby, and Uncle Ducky and McGee, and he liked Jenny. What if she was like an evil step-mother who took his Daddy away?

He finished dressing and shuffled downstairs on his behind – something he didn't really need to do but felt like doing – and walked back into the living room, his face sullen.

Wait, where were his toys? They'd all been there a minute ago.

"Daddy!" He yelled, and Gibbs popped his head around the door.

"What?" He asked, wondering why Tony looked like he'd been sucking a lemon.

"Where are my toys?"

"I put them away, Bug," Gibbs told him. "The house needs to be tidy for Hollis coming round."

"But I don't want it to be tidy!" He argued, outraged. "I want it like it is! I don't want Hollis to come round!"

Gibbs knuckled his forehead wearily, "Tony, don't be difficult. All I want is a nice, quiet dinner with this woman – is that too much to ask?"

Tony pouted, "I don't want dinner with Hollis! I want dinner with _you_!"

"Kiddo, it's just this one night."

"But when you get married it'll be _every _night!" He wailed. "I don't want to share you with her!"

"Tony," Gibbs sighed and knelt down, picking the hysterical boy up and taking him into the kitchen, mindful that the dinner may well burn. "Who said anything about getting married? It's just dinner. That's it. Okay?"

Tony sniffed and looked up at him, "I want my toys back!"

"Let's make a deal, okay, Bug? You can have one of your toys out, but don't make too much mess. Deal?"

Tony rubbed at his nose and nodded, clamouring to be put down before finding his lego and emptying the entire box onto the floor. Gibbs heard this crash and winced as he turned the stove on a lower heat. Why did he bother?

Tony was extremely busy when he heard the doorbell go. He was trying to make a huge wall to stop Hollis coming in. It would be so big, he decided, that not even Godzilla could knock it down! He had fun imagining this for a few minutes, before he looked up and saw the woman herself, dressed in a rather clingy but at the same time modest dress.

"Tony, this is Hollis." Gibbs introduced, praying silently that Tony wouldn't do anything.

"Hello, Hollis," Tony said, before standing up and saying, "This is _my _wall – it's so big you can't come over it!"

"But how will your dad get over it?" she asked curiously, already slightly in love with this adorable little boy.

"He's a superhero – he can get over everything! But he can't get back over it, so he has to come over to get me – but then he can't get back to _you_." He looked smug at this well thought through logic, and Gibbs closed his eyes, but heard Hollis laughing slightly at this.

"Well I guess I'll have to go through to the kitchen _this _way instead, huh?" She pointed down the hallway to another doorway that led to the kitchen, making Tony frown, but he continued making the wall and ignored his dad when he was told to stop it.

However, after some quick, sharp words, Tony was sat up at the table glaring at Hollis over his drink. She pretended she couldn't see it, but then couldn't deny that this kid _hated _her, with a passion.

After they were done, and Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for coming, he asked her if she'd like to do it again some time.

"Er… maybe not," she replied. "I do like you, but I'm not sure your son would like it." As she said this she was sure she saw the kid grin evilly as he was colouring.

"He's just being difficult, Holl," Gibbs tried to convince her. "He might just be tired."

"Goodbye, Jethro," she smiled at him and waved, closing the door behind her.

Gibbs turned slowly and Tony found himself in the full glare of the patented Gibbs glare.

**_End flashback_**

Jenny was in hysterics at this, and Tony was giving his own Gibbs glare to his father, sitting there smugly at the end of the table.

"You terror," she giggled at him, holding her stomach.

"It worked though," Tony said. "She didn't come back."

"I wonder why?" Jenny asked, trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, yeah," Gibbs sighed, as he stretched and stood up. "Dessert?"

* * *

One or two days before Tony was going back to college, he stood back, admiring the view, not caring that his clothes were spattered with paint and dust, or that Bogart had tried to attach himself to Tony's legs.

"Pretty good, huh?" Tony asked, beaming happily.

"Yeah, maybe when you do two more, they'll be at sailing standard." Gibbs teased, leaning against the worktop.

"Ready?" Tony asked excitedly.

"When you are." Gibbs replied, and together, they watched as their labour of love, the _Caroline _went up in flames.

**Again, I am so sorry about the wait – do you think this was a fitting ending? Or do you reckon one more should do it? Let me know :) And the reason Jenny isn't dead and Vance in her place is because I like her too much :) Also, I know I probably say this every time, but Gibbs is like, mid-60s XD He's a never-ageing wonder ;) If you've stuck with me till now, then God bless you :) Review? xx**


	15. Coming Full Circle

**Hiya :) So, yeah it's been a while, and in all honesty last chapter was going to be the last chapter, but I thought it needed a more rounded, solid conclusion. It's quite small, and I'm sorry, but I thought this way was nicest :) But hey – end of the road, I'm SO thankful to all of you who have followed, reviewed, read and sent me a little nudge to get me motivated again ;) So; thanks ^_^**

It was very familiar, Gibbs decided, gazing over to the front of the room from his seat in the middle. The nervous group of probies were stood at the sides, waiting to be issued their teams and certificates.

It was with record timing that Tony joined NCIS. Most recruits spent about two years getting ready before applying; he managed it in one. He was stood over towards the front, twisting his hands together as he glanced towards the podium that the director was about to speak at. He forced himself to look away, and instead looked towards Gibbs, and grinned.

Gibbs smiled back and felt a hand entwine his. He looked over to his wife and smiled. Jenny had stepped down from being the director of NCIS last year, and had been his wife for the past three. Tony had been best man at the wedding, making an inappropriate speech and shoving his new step-mother's hand so Gibbs got cake all over his face. It had no doubt been one of the best weddings he'd had.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to say that today, we recruit some fine agents, in the hopes that they…."

Gibbs tuned out of the speech made by the new Director, Vance, as he'd heard it thousands of times before. There were only three times he cared to remember what happened at these things. The time he joined, the first time Tony joined, and this time. Except now, Jenny was recording it on a camera, so he could focus on his son rather than the proceedings.

He remembered the first time fondly. He'd found this cop at a crime scene being chased around by his superior for taking pictures of the witness (Who had been extraordinarily pretty). The potential he'd seen had been too good to waste, and as soon as their joint case was finished, Gibbs offered him a job.

That time the ceremony had only been slightly different. Gibbs had been resting at the back, his arms folded, feeling a grim satisfaction at seeing a new probie make it. There had been pride, but mainly with himself for making such a good choice. Now though, he felt so full of pride he wasn't sure what to do.

He was about to start fidgeting when he felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's about to start." Jenny whispered, knowing her husband wouldn't be listening to the 'unimportant' bits.

He smiled and looked towards the podium, where the first of the probies were going to receive their certificates and their team leader.

Tony stepped up, and Gibbs felt even more pride than he thought was possible. As Tony shook the Director's hand, he looked at his parents and beamed, breaking the trend of the others, which was to leave the stage as soon as possible before everyone started watching.

But no, Gibbs chuckled; Tony had to do things his way. He watched as his son went down and met his team leader. After begging to _not _get McGee he was given Johnny. Although he failed in being professional by grinning and ruffling Tony's hair, Gibbs knew how good an agent he now was.

The ceremony soon ended and Gibbs and Jenny finally stood up - camera now safely in Jen's bag – and made their way over to where Tony was stood.

He accepted a hug from Jenny, squeezing her slightly in his happiness. Gibbs had been worried for months before and after asking her to marry him, in case Tony reacted badly. He needn't have worried, as Tony had grinned as brightly as Jen when asked and gasped "Finally!" and was excitedly planning the bachelor party.

Tony now looked over to Gibbs and beamed, "Bet you didn't think I'd make it."

Gibbs chuckled, "It was a close run, kid, I'll tell you that."

Tony smiled at him, and wasn't at all surprised when he was pulled into a hug by his father.

"Well done, kiddo," he whispered in his son's ear. "I'm _so _proud of you."

Tony pulled out of the hug and grinned at him, "Thanks, Dad," he was about to say something else when Johnny walked over to them.

"You had better take good care of him, Johnny," Gibbs said, deadly seriously. "If you break him, you should _run_."

"He'll find you even out of the country as well, Agent Tyler," Jenny added helpfully. "So maybe it's best if you make sure nothing happens to Tony."

Johnny laughed, "Do you _know _this kid?" he asked. "Even if we lock him up in cell he'll still find trouble somehow."

Gibbs nodded, knowing it to be exactly true, and glanced over to where his son was talking with a group of other new agents. It looked like he was organising a movie to be screened in MTAC when the Director was away at a conference coming up, as he had 'connections'.

And after all these years and multiple times, he hadn't really grown up at all.

And Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way.

_The End_

**Tadaa :D I know, short, but I think it ran pretty well :) So yep, let me know what you think, and just so you know; I clearly know nothing about these sorts of ceremonies, but I'm sure you lovely people will let me off ;)  
Oh, and Crying Cowgirl, whom I'm sure many of you in the fandom know as she writes amazing stories, is starting an online convention, in which you can speak to many authors who write NCIS fics, me included :) If you want to get involved or talk to anyone, search for her on Facebook and you'll find all the details there :)  
****Rightio my darlings, it's time to bid thee farewell :) It's been great, and I sincerely hope I continue on in my other fics so I still have contact with you all :) xx**


End file.
